Les coups de foudre existent !
by Calypso94
Summary: Coup de foudre à Jefferson ! C'est le nouveau livre qu'écrit Brennan en s'inspirant d'une histoire vraie. L'arrivée d'une petite et discrète assistante va être un rayon de soleil dans le coeur de deux personnages. Maisil n'y en aura qu'un qu'elle épousera
1. Chapter 1

_Je suis en train de faire pleins de fanfic à la fois ^^ et je crois que celle-ci sera la dernière donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. _

_Oui c'est encore une romance qui sera une sorte de "romance finale"._

_Pour les hyper fan de Booth-Brennan et qui n'aiment qu'eux, je suis désolé il y en aura pas beaucoup pour la simple et bonne raison que j'aime bien le rythme des scénaristes sur l'évolution du petit couple. Du coup les fanfics sont moins amusantes à faire._

**Introduction : **

Dans son bureau éclairé par des lampes aux couleurs chaudes et par les lumières extérieur de l'institut, une femme aux cheveux châtains roux et aux yeux verts était assise face à son ordinateur.

Anthropologue connu mondialement elle est aussi un fameux écrivain renommé par la presse française comme une grande dame du crime. " Tempérance Brennan est une grande dame du crime " avait écrit un représentant Lorrain.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un roman policier qu'entame le dr Brennan. Cela ressemblerait plutôt à une sorte de grand débriefing…

Elle réfléchie et hésite. Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre d'histoires. Cette histoire ne toucherait peut être pas le même genre de public qu'à son habitude.

Comment devait elle commencer ? Quel titre donner ?

Puis elle sourit et tapa sur le clavier placé devant elle.

Elle se décida finalement pour une histoire simple, mais aussi vraie que possible.

Elle voulait raconter, l'histoire d'un véritable coup de foudre.

Une de ces histoires d'amour qu'on ne trouve que dans les livres ou les films.

Une de ces histoires que l'on veut croire dans nos rêves mais dont on nie l'existence dans la vie.

Et les lecteurs les plus sceptiques ?

Qu'ils aillent au diable.

Ce livre était la preuve qui l'avait rassurée, apaisée et lui avait prouver qu'en ce monde, quelque chose de plus fort existait, que l'on nommait cela l'Amour et que c'était autre chose qu'une attirance physique ou mentale.

Après avoir trouver son titre elle entama sa première page…

**Chapitre 1 : **

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que Diane travaillait à l'institut Jefferson. Jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année, joyeuse mais discrète.

Et elle devait également être la dixième étudiante recrutée comme assistante pour remplacer Zack depuis son départ. Tous sans exceptions étaient partis, n'évoquant parfois aucune raison.

Pourtant, cela ne sembla pas effrayée la jeune fille qui s'accrochait à son nouveau job.

Si la première assistante qui avait postulé à ce post s'était montrée particulièrement présente et soucieuse que le dr Brennan l'a remarque, notre petite Diane ne demandait rien d'autre qu'on la laisse faire son travail soigneusement et qu'on lui apprenne ce qu'on devait lui apprendre.

Elle savait partir lorsque la situation l'exigeait mais comprenait également lorsque l'urgence était suffisante pour interrompre une conversation.

Elle ne prétendait à aucune qualité exceptionnelle et ne faisait jamais de leçon de philosophie scientifique ou religieuse. Elle hésitait même à donner son avis.

En revanche, ce qu'on lui demandait, elle le faisait et s'appliquait.

Ce n'était pas une tombe. Diane répondait lorsqu'on lui parlait ou voulait discuter avec elle. D'ailleurs elle écoutait et voulait en savoir plus sur les gens qu'on n'en savait sur elle-même.

Ce qui irritait un peu le groupe d'amis fut que contrairement aux autres étudiants, on ne lui trouvait rien à redire. Et le temps passait, et la jeune fille devait, inexorablement prendre une place de plus en plus importante.

Le fait que leur monde change leurs faisait peur comment si ce petit détail signifiait que leur ancien ami ne reviendrait plus jamais. Comme si cela signifiait un deuil.

Aussi, non par méchanceté, avaient ils du mal à l'accepter comme membre à part entière du groupe et donc en tant qu'amie.

Cela se ressentait plus particulièrement sur Hodgins dont les relations avec Angela ne s'étaient pas beaucoup améliorées surtout avec l'arrivée de Roxy.

Et il ne pouvait en parler avec personne. Brennan étant la meilleure amie d'Angela. Il pouvait en parler à Booth mais étaient ils suffisamment proche pour cela ?

Le seul à qui il en aurait parlé était bien loin. Et il n'était pas prêt d'aller voir Sweet qui le cherchait pourtant.

Ceci créa un climat tendu.

Pourtant, Diane ne s'en plaint jamais. Si Zack arrivait a déchiffrer des énigmes algébriques complexes, c'était les tempérament et les gens que déchiffrait sans problème notre petite étudiante. C'était un don dont elle connaissait à peine l'existence, rivalisant ainsi avec Sweet sans qu'il le sache…du moins pas encore.

Comment aurait elle pus se douter que ce don allait lui donner son billet pour rentrer dans le groupe ?

Ce don et son calme lui permirent de savoir répondre exactement comme il le fallait aux différentes humeurs de son "co-équipier"

Angela, elle percevait mieux que ses amis la personnalité de cette nouvelle arrivante. Après une petite discussion plus approfondie sur les questions que se posait (et après des demandes insistée d'Angéla) Diane sur son professeur. La jeune fille avait si bien cerné son professeur en si peu de temps que la jeune femme en fut bouche bée.

Du coup, ce fut elle qui se posa des questions sur la jeune fille. Etrange, vraiment, étrange qu'elle ne perçut pas là une candidate idéale pour la mission qu'elle s'était fixer quelques mois auparavant dans un certain hôpital…

Quoi qu'il en soit, un jour, notre cher Dr Sweet, qui observait les petites histoires de l'équipe afin de savoir où iraient ses services, se posait bien des questions sur ce nouveau venu.

Elle ne s'était pas mieux intégrée à l'équipe que ces prédécesseurs mais elle étaient restées.

Tous vas bien ? demanda t'il en venant la voir d'un air sympathique

La jeune femme aux yeux verts émeraude le fixa surprise et répondit avec un sourire poli

Oui, pourquoi ça ne devrait pas ?

Oh non, si tout vas bien…

La jeune femme l'avait un peu pris par surprise ce dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Pourquoi en cet instant, cherchait il ses mots ? Il ne le savait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne connaissait la raison de son observation de plus en plus approfondie pour cette jeune fille.

Elle se remit à taper sur un ordinateur en alternant parfois avec l'observation d'un humérus.

- En fait je me demandais si…

Elle retourna la tête et le fixa de nouveau sans rien dire.

Bon ok, je vous observe depuis un moment et je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas tout à fait, disons, intégrer à l'équipe. Si jamais vous désirez en discuter…

Je sais qui vous êtes Dr Sweet, et je vous assures que si cela me posait le moindre problème je serai déjà venu vous parler.

Sur ce elle retourna dans son ordinateur. Sweet ne dit rien mais l'observa un moment cherchant un quelconque indices révélateurs. Mais il avait beau persisté, elle restait une énigme qui l'agaçait. Elle finit par se lasser de cette observation

Est-ce que vous désirez quelque chose ?

J'essais de comprendre pourquoi vous ne voulez pas parler.

Pourquoi voulez vous que j'ai absolument besoin de parler ? dit elle en le fixant.

Cette habitude de fixer les gents le gêner étrangement. Il perdait un peu le contrôle. Il avait l'impression que c'était lui qu'était analyser et il n'aimait pas vraiment cela.

Pendant ce temps, nos deux jeunes amis n'avaient pas vus que derrière eux, discutaient le dr Hodgins et le dr Savoyan qui pouvait aisément entendre leurs discussions bien que ce ne fut pas leur premier but.

Vous êtes là depuis un mois et l'équipe vous a accepté comme si vous étiez une étrangère. Avez-vous eu seulement une discussion extraprofessionnelle avec qui que ce soit ?

Diane sourit et fit bouche bée. Elle était surprise et rigola légèrement.

Dr Sweet lorsque j'ai accepter ce post, plutôt lorsque je l'ai demander, rien dans le contract ne stimulait que je devais être amis avec mes collègues.

Non en effet mais c'est ce qu'on appelle les relations sociales

J'ai des amis en dehors de ce travail ne vous en faites pas.

Vous n'aimez pas vos collègues ?

Il n'est pas question d'aimer ou non

Vous ne répondez pas.

Diane leva les yeux au ciel et soupira

Je les aime bien mais je ne les connais pas suffisamment.

Et vous ne voudriez pas mieux les connaitres ? Vous ne vous sentez pas un peu exclu lorsqu'ils font des blagues ou autres ?

Dr Sweet, pour tout vous dire…

Oui…dit il soudain très fier de lui

En fait, reprit elle, j'ai bien comprit que l'assistant du dr Brennan…Zac c'est bien ça ?

Oui

Eh bien j'ai bien conscience que les membres de cette équipe étaient très soudés et qu'il était un de leur ami. Et je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je suis une intruse. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le remplacer du moins dans l'équipe. Je suis venue ici parce que j'aime l'anthropologie et que j'ai la chance de pouvoir étudier dans un établissement réputé auprès d'un professeur tel que le dr Brennan. Si je deviens ami avec mes collègues tant mieux, mais il n'est pas dans ma nature de forcer les gens. En revanche vous, vous devriez vous demander pourquoi vous persistez à vouloir discutez avec eux. N'est ce pas vous dr Sweet qui souffrait d'une forme d'exclusion dans l'équipe ?

Pas du tout. L'institut n'est pas ma vie

Vraiment ? Sortez vous beaucoup ?

Je vois…vous n'avez pas envie de discuter….

Il se retourna vexé d'avoir été si rapidement découvert. La tête qu'il fit, fit rire la jeune fille.

Dr Sweet !

Il se retourna

Si vous avez envie de parler de quoi que ce soit surtout …n'hésitez pas, dit elle en imitant son ton

Je ne parle pas du tout comme ça, dit il en roulant des yeux

Puis il partit avec quand même un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Mais à peine Sweet fut il sortit que Camille et Hodgin vinrent voir Diane.

- Comment avez-vous fait ?! Demanda Camille

Diane fit de grands yeux surpris et haussa un sourcil

Fais quoi ?

Sweet ! Comment avez-vous pus si facilement le faire partir, plaisanta Hodgin, ici jamais personne n'y ai arrivé

La jeune fille les fixa, puis rigola avant de se mettre une main devant la bouche et de s'excuser poliment. Elle continuait de rigoler discrètement.

Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?

Pardonnez moi mais, vous devriez voir vos têtes on dirait que je viens de découvrir la carte au trésor de Barbe Rouge. Dit elle tout à fait innocemment.

Ce fut sur ce simple petit échange amical, et sur, avouons le, une partie du discours de Diane, que notre groupe de fouines commencèrent à accepter réellement Diane dans leur équipe.

Ils apprirent que, loin d'être un remplacement dans leurs cœurs, Diane ne faisait qu'élargir le cercle que formait l'équipe et y apportait une nouvelle couleur.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pour écrire ce chapitre je me suis inspirée de deux trois chansons. Si vous voulez mieux suivre l'histoire je vous conseille d'écouter en fond " invisible: cedric/hermione" sur youtube. ^^_

_Sur ce bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 2 : 

Les mois passaient et Diane s'était insérée parfaitement dans l'équipe sans pour autant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Elle n'était toujours pas la meilleure élève qu'avait eu le dr Brennan mais, de presque tous ses concurrents elle était la seule à être restée aussi longtemps.

Elle avait, de loin, une patiente et une volonté qui imposait le respect.

Tout le monde l'appréciait plus ou moins. Aussi parfaite soit elle, jamais une personne ne réussit dans ce monde à être aimé de tous.

Aussi, en dehors du groupe, se fit elle des amis comme des ennemis dont nombreux étaient des ennemies. Des jeunes femmes jalouses de la jeune femme

C'était ainsi. Qu'elle n'aurait rien eut, qu'elles auraient encore trouvé quelque chose à lui envier.

Pourtant Diane ne cherchait pas à se faire remarquer. Bien au contraire. Mais elle n'était pas désagréable lorsqu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un. Elle était même ouverte et avait un sujet de discussion très large et divers pouvant passer du sérieux au rire.

C'est précisément ce comportement qui faisait d'elle un aimant sans qu'elle ne le vit.

Mais Diane appréciait elle tous ces gens ?

Au fond d'elle, la jeune femme cachait beaucoup de choses. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement Sweet et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à lui faire savoir.

Ce dernier cherchait toujours à la démasquée et à savoir que pensait réellement la jeune femme.

Laissez moi !

Je ne vous ai même pas encore parler, se défendit il

Alors continuez.

Non. Je continue de penser que vous devriez parler.

Ah votre avis si j'ai choisis l'anthropologie judiciaire c'est pour parler sans cesse ? Quelle est ma raison selon vous ?

Vous aimez le silence ?

Exact ! Première raison, dit elle en s'éloignant légèrement pour aller chercher un dossier qu'elle avait laisser à l'autre bout de la table.

La première ? demanda Sweet

Oui la seconde c'est que je voulais fuir la connerie grandissante des gens.

Il la regarda fixement et leva un sourcil surprit mais la scrutant comme si c'était un autre indice du puzzle.

Quoi encore ?! dit elle d'un ton lassée

Votre remarque est intéressante

Pourquoi ? Parce que je trouve que certains comportements des gens sont stupides ?

Oui. Lorsqu'on vous observe avec les gens, on ne s'attend pas à ce type de réponse. C'est intéressant.

Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais une sainte. C'est parce que je réponds poliment et sympathiquement aux gens qui m'entourent que je trouve que tout ce qu'ils disent est d'une intelligence extrême. Si je ne fréquentais que les personnes avec qui je partage les mêmes centres d'intérêts et qui partage ma vision de la vie je n'aurais jamais fait des études de sociologie où l'un des buts est de découvrir d'autres modes de pensées non ?

C'est certains mais…

Je ne suis pas hypocrite ! J'ai horreur de ça. Mais je ne peux pas éviter les gens parce que sinon ça donnerait à mon comportement un sens méprisant et…je ne veux pas qu'on ai une fausse image de…

Diane s'arrêta et soupira. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieur et rougie légèrement. Elle en avait trop dit. Elle n'aimait pas se retrouver dans ce type d'arguments qui lui faisait perdre tous ses mots.

Personne n'a jamais dit cela de vous.

Je sais que c'est ce que vous devez penser, murmura t'elle

Comment pouvez vous savoir ce que je pense ou non de vous ?

Vous ne pouvez pas m'accepter comme je suis, comme l'image que je donne, essayer de devenir bon collègue au lieu de chercher à me cataloguer dans un de vos dossiers ? Au moins lorsque l'on va chez le psy on l'a choisit ! On choisit de se confier on ne nous y oblige pas ! dit elle en le fixant d'un œil sévère

Personne ne vous oblige à quoi que ce soit, dit il sur un ton défensif et sec

Bas tiens ! dit elle, et que faites vous depuis prés de six mois ?

Le ton de la jeune femme avait montée et maintenant son attention ne se portait plus du tout vers le squelette posé sur la table.

En écho à ce ton, celui de Sweet n'était pas plus doux. Au contraire il avait gardé sa tonalité sèche.

Je ne vous ai pas plus harceler que quiconque ici.

Vous voulez qu'on demande ?

Il la fixa. Elle ne baissa pas le regard.

Ok je vous laisse. Mais vous devriez vous demander pourquoi dés que vous dévoiler votre état d'esprit…ça vous met dans un tel esprit. Je suis sur que vous cachez quelque chose… dit il en allant vers la porte

J'ai pas à me poser de question. Bizarrement le courant passe très bien avec les autres lorsqu'il s'agit de me confier et avec vous…

Il se retourna en l'entendant parler. Etrangement ce fut la première fois que la jeune fille détourna un instant le regard. Mais elle se reprit et ajouta :

Avec vous ….vous me mettez dans une colère insupportable.

Peut être parce qu'avec les autres vous n'êtes pas obliger de tout dire. Il ne cherche pas ce qui vous tracasse.

Mais rien ne me tracasse !!

Rien ne vous tracasse ?!

Non !

A son tour ce fut à lui de détourner le regard puis de revenir. Il contrôla la colère qu'elle lui inspirait. Puis il la pointa du doigt et dit en s'avançant légèrement :

Vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes exactement comme le dr Brennan !

Merci

C'est pas un compliment

Je le prends comme tel !

Toutes deux vous cachez vos sentiments. Vous avez la même réaction lorsqu'il s'agit de vous faire avouer ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Vous montrez les dents

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et montra les dents.

Vous voyez c'est ce type de réaction !

A présent ils étaient à plutôt proche.

Sauf que le dr Brennan le fait par une indifférence ou par des réponses analytique scientifique ou sociologique. Vous vous les cachez derrière des sourires pour ne pas montrer qu'au fond…

S'installa un léger silence qui fut doux aux yeux de n'importe quel spectateur mais gêné pour nos deux personnages. Leurs regards se croisèrent un moment. Un battement sourd et les mots de Sweet se perdirent un instant dans sa gorge, avant de reprendre finalement son souffle :

- …vous êtes malheureuse.

Pas un cri de protestation. Pas un rire cynique ou un hurlement de colère. Diane détacha son regard et s'en retourna vers le squelette.

Lâchez moi, murmura t'elle péniblement

Ne restez pas comme ça. Vous ne méritez pas d'être malheureuse.

Diane releva la tête pour faire face à Sweet, surprise de cette réflexion. Mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il était déjà partit.

Toujours est il que les jours qui suivirent furent beaucoup moins amusants pour Hodgins et Booth qui adoraient les petites crises de nerfs entre Sweet et Diane. Pour eux c'était presque devenu semblable à un round ou à une série dont on devient accro.

Les relations entre les deux personnages principaux n'étaient plus aussi électriques. Plutôt amusante. Ils se chamaillaient toujours pour le plaisir sans jamais l'avouer. C'était presque devenu leur volonté de se lever le matin.

Mais Diane était elle aller à une quelconque séance de psychanalyse ? Plutôt rêver !

Maintenant la série était plus passionnante pour Angela et Camille qui pariaient contre Hodgin et Booth que les deux adversaires avaient de doux sentiments, chose que H. et B. ne voyaient pas. Tel était l'objet de leur pari. Tempérance elle ne participait pas car elle était mitigée entre les deux avis. Elle penchait pour le groupe d'Angela et Camille en ce qui concernait Sweet, mais concernant Diane….il était trop difficile de savoir.

En effet si les sentiments de la jeune fille étaient toujours si difficiles à cerner, sans séance, il s'était installer entre Sweet et Diane un lien qui faisait qu'il arrivait mieux à percer son mystère.

Mais au fond….

Ce n'était plus dans le même but.

Angela et Camille durent payer 500 dollars à Hodgin et Booth lorsqu'ils virent un beau jour, Diane dans les bras d'un jeune homme qui se nommait Carl.

La jeune fille était plus heureuse que jamais mais malgré sa joie, quelque chose la gênait. Elle s'éloignait d'un autre ami qui s'effaçait ou l'évitait.

Il était désormais devenu beaucoup plus froid et distant. Et cette fois… ce fut à elle de le harceler pour deviner ses pensées.

Mais au fond ?

Pourquoi cet effacement lui causait elle tant de peine ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà la suite. J'espère que ça vous plait. Si c'est le cas faites le moi savoir s'il vous plait…_

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 3 : **

Deux mois passèrent. Le climat entre Sweet et Diane ne s'était pas calmé…loin de là !

Nul ne savait dire si cela était une bonne chose. Les fouines avaient certes la paix désormais maintenant que le psy de service ne venait pas les harceler toute les deux minutes mais quelque chose…n'allait pas.

Les disputes entre Diane et celui-ci devenaient de plus en plus courantes…

C'est quoi votre problème ?!

Je n'ai aucun problème, répondit il en voulant partir

Mais elle ne laissa pas partir si facilement. Diane le rattrapa et se planta devant lui :

De toute évidence si, et l'équipe en souffre ! Si vous êtes énervé par ma faute expliquez vous devant moi et dites moi clairement ce qui ne vas pas. Au lieu de répertorié ça sur vos collègues !

Je n'ai aucun problème, répéta t il froidement

Bien sur que si ! Pas besoin de s'appeler Freud pour le voir. Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ?

Il la fixa un instant et ravala sa salive, avant de détourner le regard.

Rien…en fait, c'est pas exactement vous qui m'énervez

Alors pourquoi être en colère contre moi ?

Parce que c'est de votre vie qu'il est question !

Ma vie ?

Oui…je vous en ai déjà parlé il y a quelques temps mais vous vous entêtez …

Elle resta bouche bée un moment puis elle fronça les sourcils et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs

Ma relation ne vous regarde pas !

Ce mec n'est pas fait pour vous !

Seule moi peux le savoir !

Il se retint de ne pas hurler. Il la regarda avec un regard de colère, les yeux foudroyants la jeune fille.

Lorsque je vous ai dit d'être heureuse, je ne vous conseillais pas de vous jeter sur le premier venu !!

Non, vous auriez peut être préféré que je me précipite vers vous ! lâcha t'elle en lui renvoyant son regard

La conversation ne passait pas vraiment inaperçue. Et tels des spectateurs, quelques scientifiques s'arrêtèrent pour écouter la réponse en faisant bien sure croire qu'ils étaient très intéressés par leurs papiers dans lesquels on auraient dit qu'ils plongeaient alors que l'ensemble de leurs corps s'étaient arrêter brutalement en un même point.

Il y eut un silence. Si Diane avait pensé ce qu'elle avait dit elle n'en montrait pas les signes. Le silence gêné du jeune homme la remplie de surprise, d'étonnement et à son tour d'une certaine gène.

Bien sur…ajouta t'il dans un faible murmure mais avec un regard sévère qui faisait douter de l'authenticité de sa réponse…vous avez tout compris ! Je ne suis vouée qu'à vous, je n'espérais que ça …après tout comment vivre sans la grande Diane Fox !

Dans ce cas, dit elle froidement, ne vous mêlez plus jamais de ma vie amoureuse !

Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour la gâchez de toute évidence…

Détrompez vous, j'ai toute confiance en Carl.

Il eut un léger sourire ironique.

Vous êtes sûrement trop aveuglée par ses grands sourires ravageurs

Il a beaucoup plus que de simples sourires

Je vous en pris n'entrons pas dans la vie trop privée

Je parlais de son cœur ! Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Son apparence reflète son âme.

Il soupira de tristesse pour la jeune fille.

C'est la votre qui est trop belle, ajouta t'il, et trop fragile pour résister à ce genre de garçon…

Je ne suis pas faible ! hurla t'elle les yeux flamboyants, et je ne suis pas une petite princesse sans défense et naïve ! Et pour la centième fois J'AI TOUTE CONFIANCE EN LUI ! Il me soutient, et est très intéressée par mon travail, m'aide pour ma thèse…

Oui justement ! Très étrange que par hasard il soit également un étudiant dans le même domaine que vous, que vous le surpassez de loin en originalité et en sérieux, et qu'il soit très soucieux de votre travail. Qu'il soit très soucieux d'où vous en êtes dans votre thèse, qu'il soit soucieux que vous lui montriez chaque jour vos avancements !

Diane ne put répondre tellement elle était horrifiée par ce qu'il venait de dire. A vrai dire, c'était une jeune fille qui doutait sans cesse, qui ne voulait en aucun cas se faire avoir et qui tenait à avoir l'œil ouvert pour ne pas se faire manipuler. Depuis son enfance c'était comme ça. L'histoire qu'on lui avait rapporter sur ce qui c'était passer avec Zack, l'ancien assistant du dr Brennan ne faisait que renforcer ses craintes à elle. Elle cherchait toujours à savoir qui elle était et être maîtresse d'elle-même. L'Amour était sa seule faiblesse car elle avait un besoin inexorable d'aider les gens. Et puis, si elle ne pouvait avoir confiance en l'homme qu'elle aimait, en qui pouvait elle avoir confiance ?

Une des raisons qui faisaient qu'elle attendait longuement avant d'être avec une personne.

Elle se demandait parfois si Carl était totalement sincère. Elle avait peur d'être blessée mais elle combattait ses doutes insensés.

Un hasard en effet ! Carl tient à moi et tient à ce que je réussisse. Il est très tendre. Dit elle la voix à demi brisée exprimant une vague de doute

Oh ! Alors il a également beaucoup de tendresse pour une certaine Sabrina ! Et je pense qu'elle lui rend bien avec ses hauts talons et sa petite jupe !

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous inventez encore ?!

Sweet se tut. En fait, cette information, trouvée par hasard, s'était échappée contre sa volonté.

Vous n'avez qu'à vérifier vous-même.

Vous êtes répugnant, cracha t'elle, vous essayer de faire souffrir les gens par des mensonges ! Vous voulez à tout prix avoir le dernier mot.

(soupir)Je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire !

En effet !

Il la contourna et se dirigea vers la sortie du labo. Diane resta immobile un instant les dernières paroles de Sweet dans la tête. Se pouvait il qu'il ai raison concernant Carl ? Et si non, ne compromet-elle pas une dispute inutile dans sa relation ?

Diane réfléchie longtemps à cette dernière phrase et malgré elle, le doute s'installait. Plus il s'installait plus elle haïssait Sweet. Elle fixait les os mais ne réfléchissait pas à son travail. Malgré elle son esprit s'envolait à ses craintes. Elle s'efforçait de revenir et de penser à son travail. Non seulement pour son avenir mais également pour l'enquête. Elle fronça les sourcils soudainement. Son histoire lui faisait penser à un problème qui embêter l'équipe pour le scénario du meurtre.

L'espace d'un instant, elle se voyait là, "allongée" sur cette table glacée et illuminait, chauve et dépourvue de toute graisse. Le petit ami aurait été Carl. Si les soupçons de Sweet ne s'appliquaient pas à elle, elle s'appliquait à cette jeune victime.

Elle arrivait si bien à s'identifier à elle qu'elle imaginait sans peine ce qu'elle avait du ressentir. Ayant découvert que son petit ami lui mentait, elle a voulu le quitter. Seulement il était dépendant d'elle !

Soudain, comme s'il s'agissait de prévoir son propre meurtre, Diane regarda toutes les anomalies déjà détectées par l'équipe et s'efforça d'en trouver une nouvelle. Non il n'y en avait pas d'autre. En revanche…elle avait la réponse à la présence d'une autre anomalie au niveau du tibia. Elle se l'était faite elle-même en cherchant à s'enfuir par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables.

Diane se pressa d'exposer sa découverte au dr Brennan au plus tôt, ou a quelqu'un d'autre si elle n'était pas là.

Ce fut un point positif pour l'enquête puisque cette observation permis à l'enquête de retracer le véritable scénario du meurtre, d'innocenter certaines personnes et c'en condamner d'autre…

Meurtre passionnel. Voilà. L'affaire était résolue, elle était classée.

Diane regarda une dernière fois les os en imaginant la jeune fille qui s'était faite assassinée. Elle soupira de pitié, de tristesse et de lassitude. En ce qui concernait la cruauté humaine, plus rien ne l'étonnait, mais que l'Amour puisse pousser les gens à tuer…cela la révoltait !

Il était un peu plus tard que d'habitude et aujourd'hui, elle ne devait pas voir Carl. Pourtant elle aurait bien eu besoin. Elle aurait eu besoin de le voir pour se rappeler que l'Amour existait bel et bien et que loin de tuer il permettait de se reposer. Oublier, dans ses bras, les horribles propos qu'avait tenu Sweet sur lui.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et salua quelque personne restante et sortie enfin du labo. Marchant droit devant elle, elle méditait sur des choses et d'autres.

Lorsque tout à coup, elle crut que le temps s'arrêtait. Elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter pour repartir en lui assénant dans tous le corps un flot de poison.

Dans une rue, perpendiculaire à la sienne, Carl était enlacé avec une autre jeune fille à minis jupe noire et de grandes bottes à talons aiguille. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement.

Diane, choquée voulut tout d'abord le déranger et le prendre en falgran délit. Mais elle se ravisa en pensant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup.

Elle ravala sa salive et retint les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux qu'elle laissa s'échapper une fois arrivée chez elle.

Ce n'était pas tant de la peine que de la colère contre elle-même qu'elle ressentait.

Mais loin de tout, de son travail et de ses collègues, la jeune fille laissa s'écoulées quelques larmes avant de maudire de tout son cœur, le jeune homme.


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolé j'ai mis du temps à terminer ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

Chapitre 4 : 

Le lendemain Diane s'était remise…en apparence.

C'était comme si rien ne s'était produit. Comme si aujourd'hui était semblable à hier.

Pourtant ça ne l'était pas. Non tout était différent.

Mais elle se devait de distinguer travail et sentiments.

De plus, elle n'était pas une fille à venir pleurer et supplier son mec de la reprendre. Ou encore de pleurer devant lui pour le faire culpabiliser. Ou bien encore de faire une scène afin d'humilier le garçon ou la fille avec qui il la trompe.

Diane était beaucoup plus …direct.

Bonjour mon amour, murmura Carl qui vint vers elle aussi doux qu'un agneau.

Ce fut simple et rapide. En un instant, Diane fit demi tour et élança son poing fermé dans la figure de Carl qui, ne s'y attendant pas, fut projeté en arrière.

Il n'y eut pas de cris, pas d'exclamations ou d'insultes. Juste un silence et des spectateurs. Carl se tint le nez et regarda avec étonnement et douleur le sang qui coulait légèrement. Il jetait alors sur Diane un regard sévère et haineux. Diane lui renvoyait son regard dans un mélange de colère et de mépris.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! dit sévèrement Camille ayant assisté de loin au spectacle et constatant l'état du jeune homme…Diane qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?!

Je me suis emportée…dit elle en lançant ensuite un regard vers Carl, c'est personnel entre lui et moi.

Voyant le regard que jetait Diane à Carl et sa reprocité Camille saisie à peu prés ce qu'il se passait. Mais en tant que chef de l'équipe elle devait révoquer ce genre d'incident.

Je vous demanderai de vous contrôler est ce que c'est clair. Ce que vous faites en dehors de cet institut ne regarde que vous, mais elle ne doit en aucun cas perturber l'institut. Je ne veux pas de bagarre ici.

Ca ne se reproduira plus, répondit sagement Diane, pas tant qu'on ne se croisera pas.

Carl détacha son regard du dr Savoyan pour regarder de nouveau Diane après cette réponse. La jeune fille lui renvoya un regard glacé et pertinent qui indiquait aucune possibilité de retours et qui signifiait qu'elle avait tout découvert. Il baissa les yeux légèrement.

Camille repartit à ses occupations. Et Diane en allait faire de même.

Diane je…

Dégage Carl, je ne veux plus te voir

C'est ridicule, tu ne peux …

Diane se retourna et lui fit face. Elle le regarda bien dans les yeux et parla d'un ton calme mais glacé en prenant soin de bien articuler chaque mot.

Tempérance et Angela furent spectatrice de cette audience. De même que Sweet qui venait d'arriver pour interpeller Brennan.

Je ne peux pas faire quoi ? Te quitter ? Entre nous je te suis bien plus indispensable que toi pour moi. Dorénavant tu te serviras des seuls neurones que tu trouveras pour faire ta thèse et tu ne viendras plus m'indisposer ta sale petite présence…Je pense qu'elle apprécieras…du moins d'après ce que j'en ai vu…

Tu ne tiendras pas une seconde sans moi…tu es bien trop fragile ! lui dit il froidement

Je serai fragile si je restais avec un pauvre type comme toi

Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Ca se passe toujours comme ça. Tu es la seule à croire encore à tes petits rêves de petite fille et du grand amour ! Ca n'existe pas, il y a juste un besoin et une attirance…ou du mensonge.

Celui qui n'a jamais aimé, ne peut que croire que ça n'existe pas ! Tout comme celui qui n'a jamais menti ne peut voir quand on lui ment…

Tu n'as jamais été objective dans tes jugements et illogique. Il faut toujours que tu penses l'inverse. Je me demande pourquoi est ce qu'ils te gardent comme élèves ! Tu n'es même pas brillante…

Dégage Carl, murmura t'elle la voix tremblante de rage et de peine

Si ça se trouve tu les a payer hein avoues

Sors d'ici ! murmurait elle

Vois la vérité en face Nina. Tu t'es toujours demander pourquoi ils te gardaient. Après tout il y en a eu d'autres beaucoup plus brillants que toi qui n'ont pas tenus une semaine et toi…à moins que tu ne sois un cas intéressant à observer…oui il t'observent et puis quand ils auront compris, ça sera finis. Et qu'est ce que tu seras ?

Carl…

Vas y quitte moi ! Mais quand ils reprendront leurs brillant psychopathe, toi tu seras quoi ? Rien. Et tu seras seule. Y'aura même plus moi pour te consoler comme une gamine…

Diane respira un bon coup et jeta un regard assassin à Carl mais elle ne fit rien malgré le fait que sa main et sa voix tremblaient. Elle le fixa et sourit

Peut être mais moi au moins je vaux la peine d'être observer. Toi qu'est ce que tu es. Tu obéis à la loi de la nature. Mais à quel stade de l'évolution en es tu Carl ? Les homos sapiens ?

Il y eut un rictus sur les lèvres de Carl. Diane s'avança vers lui et lui dit dans les yeux

Croyez tu vraiment que j'allais m'abaisser à tes petites manipulations ? Tu ne contrôles absolument rien de ma vie. Je te suis indispensable, sinon tu ne feras pas tout pour que je te garde…Pauvre Carl, c'est toi dont on n'a pas besoin.

Il l'a dévisagea pendant un moment. Puis il sourit un court instant. Il hocha la tête de haute en bas et s'en alla vivement.

Diane le suivit du regard et se tint droite sans regarder personne. Mais intérieurement, les paroles de Carl ne cessaient de tourner en boucle et de la blesser. Ce qu'il avait dit était le fruit de leurs longues discussions de ses questions et ses doutes. Elle avait mis en lui toutes ses peurs, ses questions et il s'en était servis pour l'humiliée et l'abaisser. Montrer sa faiblesse qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle-même.

- Diane ça va ? demanda vaguement Sweet sachant sur le visage de la jeune fille la véritable réponse.

Diane tourna la tête en direction du groupe. Ses yeux brillaient largement et elle était extrêmement pâle.

Ex…excusez moi, j'ai encore des choses à faire, dit elle rapidement avant de partir en baissant la tête et d'un pas assez rapide.

Tous trois suivirent la jeune femme des yeux. Quelques instants pendant lesquels personne ne parla.

Eh ben, dit finalement Angela, elle a un sacré self contrôle.

Mais pas énormément d'assurance, continua Sweet, ce que lui a dit Carl l'a beaucoup touchée. Vous devriez en tenir compte lorsque vous la noterai, dit il à l'adresse de Brennan

Puis il partit dans la même direction que Diane. Angela et elle l'observèrent.

Hum, quelque chose me dit que nous allons sûrement remporter notre pari en fin de compte

…Peut être, répondit Brennan en fixant Sweet

Peut être ? Il vole littéralement à son secours.

Qu'il ait des sentiments n'implique pas forcément que ça soit le cas de Diane.

Tu continues encore à soutenir cette hypothèse

Angela et Brennan marchaient maintenant à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre leurs lieux e travail

Mais pourquoi ? A moins que tu ne penses que Diane conviendrait mieux à quelqu'un d'autre…

Non. Je ne vois rien. J'ai juste remarqué un curieux hasard.

Quoi ?

Eh bien, Diane a été mon élève qui à tenue le plus longtemps après le départ de Zack, ça en fait donc ma deuxième élève de plus ou moins longue date et…

Et ?

Et elle est exactement le contraire de lui… je veux dire. Je l'ai observé, tout comme j'avais observé Zack et les points faibles de Diane étaient ses points forts tout comme les points forts de Diane étaient les points faibles de Zack.

Angela réfléchie et sourit.

Et ?

Et rien. Ce n'est qu'un curieux hasard. Je trouve intéressant de travailler avec deux personnes totalement différentes l'une de l'autre.

Hasard…ou destin. Quelle curieuse coïncidence qu'ils te connaissent tout deux et qu'ils soient apparemment…célibataires.

Angela…soupira t'elle en levant les yeux au ciel

Quoi ? Franchement tu trouves que j'ai tord. Avoues qu'ils seraient bien ensembles l'un apporte à l'autre ce qu'ils n'ont pas.

Je ne pense pas. Honnêtement, ajouta t'elle en voyant l'œil exaspérée d'Angela, tout contribuas pour qu'ils ne soient jamais ensemble.

Tu peux me dire lesquels ?

Premièrement, ils ne se connaissent pas.

Moi je peux arranger ça. Ils nous connaissent tout les deux.

Deuxièmement, ils sont tellement opposés qu'ils ne se comprendraient pas. Ils n'ont aucun point commun

Hormis l'anthropologie

Même pas ! Ils ont une vision complètement différente. Intéressantes autant l'une que l'autre. Mais différente. Connaissant Zack, il n'arriverait jamais à assimiler la logique et le point de vue de la vie de Diane. Quant à elle, elle serait exaspérée par la logique de Zack. Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'entendraient. Peut être se respecteraient ils, mais de là à être ensembles…Sweet lui est différent de Diane mais ils ont déjà beaucoup plus de points communs.

Devant le silence de son amie, Tempérance dit :

Quoi ?

Tu as peut être raison ma chérie mais je te ferais remarquer une chose

Laquelle ?

Booth et toi non plus n'aviez apparemment aucun point en commun

Et nous sommes de bons amis

Ouais dit Angela en partant avec un grand sourire


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : 

Ils vous garderont

Diane releva légèrement la tête et les yeux vers Sweet qui la fixait.

Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? murmura t'elle

Et vous ? Je croyais que vous deviez travailler…

Il y a ici beaucoup plus de travail pour une étudiante en anthropologie que pour un psychologue fit elle remarquer

En effet, notre petite Diane s'était réfugiée dans un coin des limbes. Peu de monde y venait, elle avait pensé ne pas être déranger. Et ce n'était pas les squelettes qui allaient rapporter les moments de faiblesses de Diane, ou la juger. Il n'y avait rien que le silence.

Ce n'est pas faux. Dit Sweet en jetant un coup d'œil aux nombreux casiers transparents par lesquels ont apercevaient des os

Diane sourit vaguement en l'observant.

Ne vous inquiétez pas dr Sweet, ils ne vont pas venir vous manger tout cru

Oh mais je n'ai pas dit le contraire, dit il en se ressaisissant et voulant essayer de cacher son malaise, disons que ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit que j'aurais choisis pour me réfugier.

Pourquoi pas ?

Eh ben je sais pas, ça me rappelle un peu la mort et…

Dr Sweet, il y a deux options. La première est que l'au-delà n'existe pas. Dans ce cas ces personnes ne sont plus et ne sont plus que des os. La deuxième est qu'il y a un au-delà et cela implique que l'âme est partit. Ce qui revient au même résultat que la première puisque dans cette option le fait que l'âme parte rend le corps comme de simples tissus. Donc ce ne sont que des os. Ca ne me fait pas peur.

Mais par contre vous n'aimez pas les morgues. Ce ne sont que des tissus aussi non ?

C'est différent…les corps nous ressemble trop. Alors que des os…ils se ressemblent tous et ne nous ressemblent pas…

Dans ce cas vous acceptez que je sois mal à l'aise dans ces limbes non ?

Diane eut un petit sourire.

Si je ne le faisais pas j'irais à l'encontre de tous mes principes dr Sweet

C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Diane eut un bref sourire mais l'œil encore triste. Elle ne dit rien d'autre. Il vint s'asseoir prés d'elle. Elle ne le regarda pas. Ne se tourna pas. Ne parla pas.

Diane, je suis sure que tout ce qu'il a dit est faux

Taisez vous…murmura t'elle, vous ne savez absolument rien.

Je connais cette équipe, je suis sure que s'ils vous gardent avec eux, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de vous jeter…

Mais je ne réussis pas aussi bien que je devrais !

Vous êtes trop dure avec vous

Non ! Je connais juste mes responsabilités…vous savez j'ai parler par hasard à un de mes concurrents. Il est partit au bout d'une semaine. Lorsque je lui en ai demander la raison il m'a dit qu'il sentait qu'il n'avait pas sa place. C'était juste après que l'ancien élève du dr Brennan ne s'échappe pour venir les aider.

Sweet ne parla et fixa la jeune fille

Que deviendrais je lorsqu'il reviendra ? Quelles capacités ais je pour rester ici ? …Je sais que je ne suis et de loin pas la meilleure.

Voilà votre première qualité

Je vous demande pardon ?

Votre modestie vous permettra d'avancer, d'être curieuse d'apprendre, de vous pousser toujours plus loin…et puis vous savez entre nous, on cherche tous à prouver que nous valons quelque chose. A être admirer…seulement d'après ce que j'ai vu, vous, vous avez la capacité de savoir où sont les limites et de garder votre libre arbitre.

Vraiment ? dit elle en retrouvant le sourire et en le fixant, et qu'ais je encore comme qualités ?

Eh bien, vous êtes intelligente, clairvoyante, vous doutez toujours de tout et même de vous, sensible, forte…

Moi forte ?

Vous n'êtes pas manipulable pour un sous. Les personnes que vous aimez peuvent vous faire confiance, vous ne les lâcherez jamais. Vous traitez chaque individu avec respect. Votre sens de la vie est original.

Celle qui n'a jamais menti ne peut pas voir lorsqu'on lui ment, dit elle avec un petit sourire triste

Je ne vous ment pas

Même pour faire plaisir. Mais c'est charmant de votre part.

Diane…murmura t'il

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui.

Il est normal que vous soyez aveugle face à mes mensonges

…

Puisqu'il n'y en a aucun.

Diane le fixa et un éclat d'incompréhension brilla dans ses yeux.

Comment pouvez vous voir tant de choses en moi, que je ne vois même pas ?

…Il faudrait être aveugle ou stupide pour ne pas le voir…ou bien s'appeler Carl

Je suis désolé je ne vous ai pas cru, alors que vous cherchiez à me protéger…j'ai porter sur vous de fausses accusations…vous pardonnez ?

Je ne vous en ai jamais voulus

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur

Ce…n'était pas…complètement absurde …

J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre…

Un regard suffit pourtant. Parfois les gestes parlent mieux que les paroles, que des sms ou simleys ou quelconques techniques de rencontres virtuelles. Rien ne peut remplacer un regard, un geste qui vous provoque des frissons dans le corps et une douleur à la poitrine au son de la voix.

Comme attirés, comme deux aimants, ils se rapprochèrent et partagèrent un simple et court baiser. Suffisant cependant pour que la jeune fille comprenne ce qu'il essayait de lui dire et déclenche dans son propre cœur des frissons inattendus.

Pourtant il s'éloigna lorsqu'elle aurait voulu approfondir ce baiser. Il s'écarta en s'excusant et vaguement géné. A ce moment ce qu'elle sut c'est qu'elle doutait des sentiments du jeune homme mais qu'elle savait qu'elle ressentait une nouvelle douleur.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : 

Les jours passèrent s'enchaînant les uns, les autres.

Pour beaucoup de personnes de l'institut Jefferson, il n'y avait rien de particulier…

Aucun grand changement…

Pourtant pour Diane, ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Sweet dans les limbes avait un impacte considérable.

Tel le papillon semant la tempête, un simple petit moment éphémère pouvait être l'aube d'une nouvelle ère.

Comme un fantôme se souvenir hantait la jeune femme. Carl avait disparu comme par enchantement. Elle n'éprouvait aucun regret.

A chaque moment de pause, elle allait souvent dans les limbes se recueillir, repenser et réfléchir.

A ces instants, où rien ne vient perturber le parfait silence, elle avait comme la sensation d'entendre les voix, les murmures faibles des voix de l'au-delà des locataires du lieux qui lui soufflaient les réponses qu'elle attendait, comme une très légère musique.

Comme le poison de la vipère, un sentiment nouveau s'insinuait dans son corps et grandissait à mesure que le temps passait.

Et comme un poison, elle sentait que son corps s'affaiblissait...

Ce ne fut que par l'espace de quelques secondes, un stylo, un cahier, l'endroit où elle avait ranger un dossier, au début.

Puis ce fut des détails tels qu'une conclusion qu'elle avait trouvé à l'étude d'un os quelques instants plus tôt et qui s'était envolée une fraction de seconde plus tard.

Comme une victime qu'on étouffe en serrant toujours plus fort, ces moments d'oublis devinrent de plus en plus gênants, et …inquiétants.

Il fallut un certain temps pour que Diane traduise ces moments d'absences par une pathologie médicale. La raison fut bien entendu le bon déroulement de ses études.

La jeune fille, originaire de l'autre côté de l'océan, avait surmontée beaucoup d'épreuves pour pouvoir étudier dans cet institut et être acceptée. Elle s'était jurée qu'elle ne laisserait rien l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'ait eu son diplôme.

Quelle horreur pour elle de constater que son pire adversaire se trouvait à l'intérieur de son corps ! Et qu'il progressait vite !

Un peu plus de temps par pitié ! Suppliait elle intérieurement.

Et depuis son arrivée à cet institut, elle avait pris les paroles du dr brennan, qui se voulaient rassurantes, concernant son avertissement de ne pas essayer d'être au même niveau que Zack, comme un défi.

Elle avait toujours voulu prouver qu'elle ne valait peut être pas mieux, mais avec ses qualités à elle qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose, de certes différents, mais de tout aussi bien.

Et par conséquent, elle devait atteindre la fin de ses études sans aucune clémence.

Elle ne l'accepterait pas !

Aussi elle se tut. Et ne laissa rien montrer de sa maladie qui empirait car voilà que par moment, sa main tremblait sans contrôle.

Elle accepta sans se défendre les corrections de son professeur, les regards, etc…

Elle ne se doutait pas que sous cette apparence indifférente, les malheurs que l'on cache sont souvent plus visible que ceux que l'on veut faire savoir.

Toutes les réponses, et ses hypothèses étaient bonnes. En revanche parfois, une question qui nécessitait certaines bases en physique ou en biologie avaient été effacées ou « bloquée » de sa mémoire par la maladie. La jeune fille ne sut répondre malgré tous ses efforts.

La fierté l'obligea à rester de marbre et « feindre » l'oubli momentanée ou l'incompréhension.

Depuis le départ de Zack, le dr Brennan avait vu de nombreux étudiants et commençait à connaître un peu Diane. Elle savait plus ou moins ce dont était ou non capable la jeune fille. Aussi trouvait elle étrange et pas naturel son comportement. Elle se doutait bien que quelque chose clochait. Mais il y a toujours cet infini doute qui nous oblige à nous demander si nous ne nous sommes pas tromper, si nous ne nous posons pas des questions pour rien.

Et si leurs points de vue étaient différents, si les théories de Brennan se rapprochaient plus des théories de son ancien assistant, son caractère n'était pas si éloigné que cela de celui de la jeune femme.

Elle savait, inconsciemment, que Diane n'avouerait pas si facilement…ses problèmes.

Il lui fallait avoir la pleine confiance en ceux qui l'entouraient et en son acceptation.

Elle croyait courir après une reconnaissance de l'équipe afin qu'ils comparent pas ses capacités à ceux de leurs amis. En réalité, c'était après sa propre reconnaissance qu'elle courrait, afin qu'elle se persuade qu'elle pouvait sans crainte de rejet avoir confiance en l'équipe.

La pression, les peurs qui grandissaient en elle, ses troubles devenaient tels qu'elle s'enfonça lentement dans une dépression. Comme si elle courrait au travers d'un couloir dans laquelle la porte de sortie est son doctorat et que cette porte, plus elle courrait, plus elle faisait d'efforts pour la rattraper, plus le couloir s'agrandissait et la porte s'éloignait.

Elle risquait de mourir avant d'avoir rattraper cette porte.

Un jour, vint s'ajouter une nouvelle épreuve pour la jeune femme.

A Diane, dit Carl avec un grand sourire, la défaite ne t'as pas tellement troublée à ce que je vois

Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? siffla t'elle, et de quoi est ce que tu me parles encore !

Je vois tu n'es pas au courant ?

Au courant de quoi ?

Tu es virée !

Même si cette phrase venait de Carl, Diane ne put s'empêcher de pâlir un instant. Puis un sentiment de haine s'empara de son esprit. Un dégoût contre Carl.

C'est fou ce que tu vas inventer pour digérer ta défaite Carl !

Ne me crois pas si tu veux…

Si j'avais été virée je sais que le dr Brennan et le dr Savoyan aurait eu le cran de me l'annoncer !

Oh elles n'ont sûrement pas eu le temps, en fait ça c'est fait ce matin

Qu'est ce que tu racontes…murmura Diane qui commençait à marcher pour éviter Carl qui l'a rejoint

Il y a un homme qui est arrivé ce matin et qui est entrer dans le bureau du dr Savoyan…un homme qu'elle semblait bien connaître

Et alors ? Ca ne signifie rien !

Bien sur que si, lorsque tous le reste de l'équipe l'a aussi reconnu…

Diane ralentie le pas. Son intuition lui soufflait déjà la réponse de Carl

Sois claire et franc pour une fois ! dit elle plus dans un murmure que dans un cri

Carl la regarda avec des yeux de serpents et un sourire diabolique.

Le dr Addy a été libéré hier de l'hôpital. A mon avis il voudra reprendre son post non ?

Diane le regarda bouche bée et pâle. Elle était perdue. D'un seul coup, tout son univers s'effondrait. Carl eut un grand et méchant sourire. Il fixa encore la jeune femme avant de partir et dire :

Ca a été un plaisir de travailler avec toi Diane.

Diane réfléchie. Si c'était éfféctivement Zack qui revenait elle n'avait aucune chance de rester. Et avant de retrouver un institut qui l'accepterait, il y aurait du temps…et du temps, elle n'en avait plus beaucoup….ou en tout cas pas en source illimité.

Elle fronça les sourcils. En colère. Non ! Elle s'était battue, avait presque donner sa vie pour ce travail. Il ne lui restait presque plus que ça. Ami ou pas, brillant ou non, il n'était pas question qu'elle s'efface parce qu'un certain Zack Addy était de retours !

Elle aussi avait sa place ici et elle comptait bien se battre pour celle-ci.

Diane changea de direction et fonça vers le bureau de Camille.

Elle était tellement en colère, elle avait tellement peur qu'elle ne se soucia pas des politesses.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra rapidement :

Dr Savoyan il faut que je vous parle d'urgence !

La jeune femme n'avait même pas jeté un œil à Zack. Camille cligna deux fois des yeux tellement Diane était arrivée rapidement. C'était comme d'assister à l'apparition d'un fantôme qui vous surprend.

Bonjour Diane, bonne journée ? dit elle pour calmer la jeune femme

Dr Savoyan, répéta la jeune femme stressée, s'il vous plait je ne vous demande qu'une minute ou deux.

J'aimerai que vous vous calmiez avant, dit Camille sérieuse cette fois, et que vous vous asseyez

J'aurai aimer que…

Pour la première fois Diane jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme dans la salle. Pendant un très bref instant, le regard de Diane et Zack se croisèrent, avant de reprendre leur chemin habituels comme lorsqu'on observe un éclair. Il ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde mais l'image reste gravé et on entend son grondement que quelques minutes plus tard.

J'aurai aimer en discuter seule à seule, reprit Diane

J'estime que le dr Addy à toute ma confiance, dit Camille

Dr Savoyan

Diane, où vous parler devant Zack, ou vous n'avez pas d'entretien.

De nouveau Diane fixa Zack, mais cette fois ce ne fut pas le même regard. Ce fut un regard partagé entre la rivalité, la peur et la colère. Les gestes parlent beaucoup mieux que les hommes, et le jeune homme saisi parfaitement les craintes de Diane. D'autant plus qu'au fond, elle ne lui était pas indifférente.

Très bien.

Diane prit une chaise et s'assied.

Dr Savoyan, je…tiens beaucoup à ces études.

Je n'en doute pas Diane

Très bien, et je voulais vous dire que si je venais à partir d'ici il me faudrait beaucoup de temps avant d'être acceptée ailleurs. J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts et….

Diane…dit Camille qui saisissait l'angoisse de la jeune femme

J'ai…peut être eu quelques oublis ces derniers temps mais je vous assure que je travaille beaucoup et que je donne le meilleur de moi-même et …

Diane….

Je ne veux pas laisser ce job !

Camille soupira. Zack observa un instant Camille puis Diane.

S'il vous plait dr Savoyan…vous n'avez pas le droit de me renvoyer sous prétexte que ce type est votre ami !

Restez polie mademoiselle, avertie Camille

Elle me prend pas parce que je suis leur ami, répliqua Zack

Non ? Et pour qu'elle autre raison ?

Je suis l'un des meilleurs membres de cet institut, répondit il en fronçant les sourcils

Ce n'est pas parce que vous arriver à faire parfaitement un gros calculs que vous êtes le seul sur cette terre ! Rabaissez un peu votre égots mr Addy et vous verrez que c'est uniquement par amitié que vous arriverez à reprendre ce post !

Je vous retourne le compliment ! Vu les oublis dont vous avez fait preuve je pense que c'est uniquement par loyauté que le dr Savoyan vous garde ! répondit il du même ton et en la fusillant des yeux.

Diane vexée lui renvoya son regard noir. Non seulement c'était son rival, mais en plus elle le trouvait prétentieux ! Comment pouvait il être leur ami !

Je pense pour ma part qu'il serait moins dangereux pour cet institut de garder une simple étudiante ayant des petits oublis, plutôt que l'apprenti d'une secte au risque de récidive. A l'évidence, rester dans cet endroit ne vous a pas fait du bien…siffla Diane

Il ne répondit rien mais lui renvoya un regard noir. Vraiment très peu de chose le mettait en colère mais cette fille avait une capacité, un don, une influence pour faire naître en lui une grande colère. Il ne l'aimait pas.

On se calme maintenant !! ordonna Camille

Zack et Diane reportèrent leur attention vers Camille.

Diane j'aimerai que vous baissiez d'un ton très vite et que vous soyez plus polie lorsque vous vous adressez au dr Addy …

Diane ne répondit pas.

Vous aurez tout à y gagner tous les deux, dit elle en regardant tour à tour Zack puis Diane, car désormais vous devrez collaborer ensembles

C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda Zack

Bien sur ! continua Diane, bien sur que c'est une plaisanterie !

Camille était inflexible et les regardaient franchement avec un petit sourire qui avait l'air de dire « c'est comme ça et pas autrement »

Bien sur….que non. Désormais vous travaillerez ensemble. Je ne vire personne. Vous deux avez montré votre capacité à être ici et j'estime qu'il serait injuste que Diane soit renvoyée.

Ne pas être renvoyée oui… mais pas travailler avec lui ! supplia la jeune femme

Si vous me faites travailler avec elle, je vais encore avoir des rendez vous avec le dr Sweets !

Diane le fusilla du regard.

Très bien. Dit Diane en tentant de se calmer. Bien. Et comment travaillerions nous ensembles. Deux assistants pour le dr Brennan c'est trop. Pour n'importe qui ! Comment partagerons nous le travail ?

Mais il n'y aura pas deux assistants…dit Camille toujours aussi énigmatique

Diane ne parla pas. Pas plus que Zack.

Je m'en doutais dit Diane avec un sourire, en fait vous plaisantiez.

Non Diane

Mais, sans vous manquer de respect dr Savoyan je ne vois pas comment…

Zack vous reprendrez votre post au côté du dr Brennan, enchaîna Camille

Le jeune homme triomphant adressa un bref regard à Diane furieuse

Quand à vous Diane, vous assisterai Zack et également le dr Brennan mais…

Diane n'avait pas besoin de précision. Cela ne l'arrangeais pas c'était sure. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle était virée. Elle se détendit et respira un bon coup

Dr Savoyan je crains que…commença Zack

C'est tout à fait satisfaisant dr Savoyan, répondit calmement Diane

Bien. Que vouliez vous dire Zack ?

Je crains que la coopération soit dure…et si …Diane doit apprendre avec moi je…

Je suis adulte mr Addy, dit Diane, bien que je ne supportes pas votre vanité je sais mettre mon orgueil de côté.

Zack et Diane se fixèrent un instant. Aucun ne voulait abaisser le regard. Aucun n'était déterminé a se laisser « dominer ». Tout deux exigeaient un respect de la part de l'autre.

Dans ce cas, répondit il, je crois que la question est réglée.

Parfait. Dit Camille, de toute façon ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre. Je vais en informer le reste de l'équipe.

Et c'est ainsi, que sans une parole, sans un regard aussi furtifs soit il, nos deux amis quittèrent le bureau de Camille pour commencer leur longue collaboration.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : 

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Diane et Zack collaboraient ensembles.

Depuis leur première rencontre, leurs échanges étaient resté strictement professionnels. Diane n'avait pas oser, par crainte et par orgueil, venir s'expliquer auprès de son professeur.

Quant à Zack, il était assez vexé que la jeune fille ne vienne pas s'excuser.

Dans un silence absolu, chacun s'observait de son côté.

Ce conflit mettait un climat étrange au sein de l'équipe. Tous deux s'entendaient parfaitement bien avec chacun des membres mais ne pouvaient se supporter.

Ceci mettaient mal à l'aise tous leurs amis, car enfin, ils aimaient Diane presque autant que Zack. Ils ne tenaient pas à prendre parti.

Hodgin était l'un des plus embarrassé. Confronté entre une certaine loyauté et une certaine justice.

Il n'avait absolument rien à reprocher à Diane. Même la moindre sottise. Rien. Et d'ailleurs il n'en n'avait pas envie.

Mais il ne voulait pas non plus se froisser avec son meilleur ami qu'il connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps.

Diane entendit un jour Angela discuter avec Camille et Hodgin à se sujet. Comprenant l'embarras de la situation, elle partit en premier lieu pour conclure un traité entre Zack et elle.

C'était très mal parti…

Hum hum, fit elle en toquant à la porte du bureau du jeune homme

Il ne tourna pas la tête et continua ses occupations. Mais Diane commençait à le connaître et elle savait qu'il l'avait très bien entendu.

Cette attitude l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle se rappela de toute ses forces ce pourquoi elle était venue. Elle respira un bon coup et se calma.

Dr Addy est ce que je peux rentrer ?

Il daigna enfin tourner la tête et la jeune fille n'attendit pas son accord.

Vous avez une question à me poser ?

Plutôt une proposition, reprit Diane

Une proposition ? dit il en fronçant les sourcils, vous avez une hypothèse ?

Ca dépend sur quel sujet, j'en ai des tas… termina la jeune fille

Il la fixa en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle venait de lui parler en chinois. Diane s'en voulut aussitôt. Elle avait en réalité répondus très franchement. C'est vrai elle se posait toujours tout un tas de question sur tout ce qui l'entourait et faisait et réfuter elle-même des petites hypothèses. Mais son ton se voulait humoristique et elle avait voulut détendre l'atmosphère. Pourquoi pensait elle que ça marcherait avec lui ? Bonne question. Il était le seul avec qui elle ne pouvait pas être naturelle, sans lui expliquer le fond de ses pensées.

Le parfait opposé de Sweets en somme. Et pourquoi lui avait elle dit cela ? Pourquoi s'était révélée avec autant de facilité ?

Peu importe, reprit elle, non ce n'est pas une hypothèse en particulier.

Alors que me voulez vous ?

Simplement vous parler. Avoua t'elle

Me parler ? demanda t'il étonné, Mais de quoi ?

Diane prit sur elle, et une énorme inspiration pour dire exactement ce qu'elle pensait sans s'énerver et avec une grande diplomatie.

Dr Addy… je peux vous appeler Zack ?

Dr Addy, reprit il assez sèchement

Bien, reprit Diane avec un goût amer dans la bouche, dr Addy depuis notre première entrevue avec le dr Savoyan notre entente n'a pas été des plus…conviviale

Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, dit il en regardant vers ses affaires et ses calculs

Je suis sur que si ! reprit fermement mais calmement Diane.

Zack se retourna et la regarda de nouveau.

Ecoutez…

Non vous écoutez. Je n'ai pas plus de respect pour vous qu'à ce premier jour, j'en ai peut etre moins à vrai dire. Mais j'ai un profond respect pour tout ceux qui travaille avec nous. Et plus j'ai de la sympathie pour eux. Et je n'aime pas les mettre dans l'embarras….alors je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous faisions une sorte de traité

Un traité ?

Oui ! un pacte si vous voulez. Nous sommes adultes, nous devrions pouvoir cacher nos différents et nos sentiments antipathiques non ?

A vrai dire je n'ai pas de sentiments antipathiques envers vous…

Bien

Je n'ai tout simplement pas de sentiments envers vous. Reprit il, vous êtes indifférente.

Diane ravala cette dernière phrase et se retint de le frapper. Même si elle le haïssait et qu'elle se moquait bien de son avis, cela lui avait fait mal.

Elle ravala sa salive.

Dans ce cas vous parviendrai je pense à vous comporter comme un adulte pour une fois

Que voulez vous dire ?!

Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de ne pas mettre nos amis dans l'embarras. En échange je ferai tout mon possible pour vous supporter jusqu'à la fin de mon stage.

Ca me convient parfaitement.

Bien ! Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord !

Diane tourna le dos et marcha rapidement. Elle claqua la porte violemment et contint sa colère. C'est fou ce qu'elle le haïssait ! Quel prétentieux, gamin et …ordure !

Mais elle s'en voulait encore plus de se laisser envahir par cette colère tout simplement par son avis. Tout simplement parce qu'elle lui était indifférente.

Après tout, se dit elle, c'est normal. C'est mon professeur et j'aime l'anthropologie. A travers lui c'est mon travail qui se reflète. Mes capacités. Et stupide mais aussi l'anthropologie elle-même.

Elle avait de plus en plus peur de ne jamais arriver au bout de son rêve.

Elle se calma en pensant au dr Brennan. Après tout elle aussi était anthropologue. Et elle ne lui était pas antipathique. Au contraire.

Qu'il reste dans son labo cet abruti, maugréa t'elle. Je réussirais et je lui prouverai que je vaux bien mieux que lui !

Ainsi passèrent les jours. La psychologie de la jeune femme lui permit d'entretenir une entente agréable…

Elle sourit et parla gentiment à Zack….du moins lorsqu'ils étaient entourés de personnes.

Elle ne le contredisait et ne l'ignorait pas tout le temps. Toutefois elle veillait à donner son avis avec le plus d'arguments possibles.

Persistaient encore quelques disputes, mais la jeune femme avait apprit alors à les contrôlait en prenant sur elle-même ou en faisant appelle objectivement au dr Brennan.

Vint un jour où, à la surprise générale, Diane et Zack s'entendirent si bien que, presque à eux deux ils trouvèrent la solution à un problème épineux.

Ce jour apprit, à l'un comme à l'autre, qu'il suffisait parfois de mettre de côté nos opinions et nos différents pour ouvrir notre esprit et voir en l'autre des capacités et des grâces insoupçonnées.

Bientôt vint les jours où Diane recevrait son « bulletin » d'évaluation. La jeune fille paniqua. Elle travaillait nuit et jour et ne dormait presque plus. Elle oubliait même de prendre ses médicaments…

Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle !

Diane releva les yeux. Sa tête tourbillonnait. Elle était lourde. Et ses jambes étaient molles.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Son dossier était par terre et a vrai dire elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir descendu les escaliers.

Elle se rappelait de regarder ses dossiers. Penser à sa thèse et à l'enquête en cours. Et une seconde plus tard elle était réveillée par cet homme inconnue, gardien de nuit, qui venait probablement de lui sauver la vie.

Que qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je vous ai vu tomber mademoiselle, vous avez probablement fait un malaise…

Euh…oui…oui, bageya t'elle, probablement…merci…excusez moi, dit elle en filant du plus vite qu'elle put.

Elle fila aux toilettes des femmes et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses mains tremblaient encore légèrement et …de son nez s'écoulait un mince filet de sang.

Rapidement, et le cœur battant Diane l'essuya. Elle s'empressa d'accourir à son sac, qu'elle avait déposé dans le bureau de Zack et d'attraper la boîte de médicament dont elle avala trois gélule.

Sa main se paralysa soudain en une violente douleur et elle fit tomber la boîte qui roula et atterrit sous un grand meuble. Elle ne pouvait le récupérer sans paraître suspecte.

Elle se haïssait. Mais elle avait une autre chez elle.

Après un moment d'hésitation elle revint à ses études. Elle finit par s'écrouler sous la fatigue et s'endormie sur la table.

Ce fut tôt le matin, que son professeur la découvrit. Endormie. Sur un tas de feuille et de papiers.

Le jeune homme admirait au fond, la volonté de Diane. Mais il ne voulait pas le lui montrer. Vexé par un je ne sais quoi que possédait la jeune femme et qui l'avait irrité depuis le début.

Là, endormie, immobile…il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager. De l'observer.

Elle était calme et paisible. Ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur son visage. Doucement il récupéra un dossier et ne put s'empêcher de repousser une des mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur le visage de Diane. Sa main rencontra la douceur de la peau de la jeune fille et un long frisson le parcouru.

Un frisson qui le fit sourire en observant cette enfant endormie. Qui le fit soupirer. Il l'aurait observé là durant des heures entières s'il avait pus…

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas.

S'il s'attachait à elle, il ne serait plus aussi objectif, ça ne serait pas professionnel et…il pressentait qu'il en souffrirait…

… mais la souffrance ne nous rappelle t'elle pas que nous vivons ?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : 

Remise de ces petites émotions, Diane ne parla à personne de ses petits évanouissements.

Elle pensait bien entendu à aller à l'hôpital mais son travail prônait.

Elle considérait que dans son enfance elle avait peut être perdu un peu trop de temps.

Elle s'était amusée. Aujourd'hui il était temps qu'elle consacre sa vie, à sa vie professionnelle, comme une adulte.

Malgré la froideur de Zack, Diane faisait désormais partis de l'équipe et cela faisait presque un an qu'elle était arrivée.

Par chance sa maladie régressait quelque fois. Cela lui donnait l'espoir. Peut être le temps lui serait il accordé pour qu'elle puisse finir ses études.

Perdue dans l'affaire du squelette d'un homme retrouvé en quelques morceaux dans plusieurs coins de la ville, Diane ne vit par arriver l'homme à qui elle se heurta.

Oh excusez moi…

Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais t'aider à ramasser.

La jeune femme releva légèrement la tête pour voir à qui elle avait affaire. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus, vraiment. Elle ravala sa salive mais elle sentit déjà que son cœur s'affolait. Comme une adolescente amoureuse.

Lui n'avait pas l'air troublé.

Il ramassa un tas de feuille et regarda l'une d'elles.

C'est l'enquête sur laquelle vous travaillez en ce moment ? demanda t il en la fixant

Diane lui renvoya son regard et acquiesça avec un sourire.

Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu ne sois pas au courant…

Booth et Brennan voulaient me voir, je suppose que ce doit être pour ça

Sans aucun doute.

Ils se relevèrent et il lui tendit le paquet de feuille tandis qu'elle rangeait le sien.

Quand elle eut fini, en ne faisant pas attention au regard que portait le jeune homme sur elle, elle prit le paquet.

Sa main passa prés de celle du jeune homme.

Merci.

Puis je en savoir un peu sur cette affaire ?

Eh bien, dit elle en marchant suivit de Sweets, c'est un homme d'environ une quarantaine d'année qui s'appelle Laurent Jogurt. On a que son crâne et sa colonne vertébrale. Mais on a déjà retrouvé des parties du squelette dans quelques coins de la ville. Ils sont sur le point d'arriver. Pour l'instant on a très peu d'éléments sur l'assassin. Il y a juste une entaille au niveau du crâne.

C'est vraiment très peu pour cerner le criminel.

Espérons que les os retrouvés vont nous en apprendre plus.

Espérons. Ce criminel n'a pas l'air des plus doux…

Pourquoi a-t-il dispersé les parties du corps selon toi ?

Il y a plusieurs possibilités. Il me faudrait plus d'éléments.

Hum…

Il y eut un silence entre les deux jeunes gens.

Ah j'aperçois les tourtereaux, dit Sweets, mon signal de départ.

Ok.

On se reverra peut être, dit il avec un sourire

J'espère….je veux dire que si on découvre quelque chose avec les os nous nous reverrons. Et si nous nous recroisons cela veut dire que l'enquête progresse.

Diane s'était précipitée de se rattraper. C'était absurde évidemment. Ils étaient amis, où était le mal à ce qu'elle espère qu'ils se revoient ? Sa justification ne faisait que la révélée. Mais le mal était fait…

J'espère que nous nous reverrons…ajouta t il

C'était une atmosphère étrange. Chacun sentaient bien que quelque chose avaient changé. L'ambiance amicale qui s'était créé entre eux avait eu une brèche.

Ils se désiraient. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose, les retenait. Comme si deux aimants essayaient de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Une peur peut être ? Mais peur de quoi ?

Diane sourit pour toute réponse. Elle soupira en se demandant quand est ce qu'ils se reverraient. Et s'ils ne se revoyaient pas ?

Saisissant son courage à deux mains, elle se retourna

Vous faites quoi….ce soir ? dit elle en ravalant presque la fin de la phrase

Rien de particulier. Et vous vous avez des projets…

Non.

Bien…

Ca te dirais …de boire un verre quelque parts ?

Diane se maudissait ! Bon sang ! Elle agissait comme une ado de 15 ans. Elle avait la vingtaine nom de dieu.

Il la fixa un moment avant de répondre

Avec plaisir

Disons après le travail

Vers 19h ?

Ca me va, dit elle en souriant

A ce soir alors.

C'est ça, a plus.

Diane se retourna tout sourire. Le dossier ne l'intéressait plus réellement. De même pour notre jeune homme qui, tout en gardant un sérieux professionnel, se mit à sourire.

_Chapitre un peu court, mais je vous apporte vite fait la suite._

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours._

_Bises à tous. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : 

Il était 19h passé et Diane était allé avec Sweets dehors. Aucun des deux ne discutaient normalement. Comme gênés par quelque chose.

Où allons nous ?

Je te laisse choisir, dit il, c'es toi qui a proposer.

Ca m'est égal

C'est pareil pour moi.

Et si on prenait un menu chinois à emporter. J'aimerai bien visiter Washington.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Tu ne connais pas la ville ? Depuis le temps ?

Pour tout t'avouer, je connais le chemin pour aller au travail, celui pour aller au magasin, et quelques magasins au alentours…avec l'équipe de Brennan j'ai appris le chemin pour le petit restaurant mais c'est tout…

Et vous ne vous êtes jamais fait de sortie avec tes amis ?

Quels amis ?

Comment ça quels amis ?

En dehors de l'équipe je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis…

Sweet la dévisagea comme si elle venait de lui révéler qu'elle descendait tout droit de Vénus.

C'est pas toi qui me disais que n'avais pas besoin de parler puisque tu avais une vie sociale en dehors du travail ?

Oh à l'époque, il fallait bien que j'arrive à me débarrasser de toi…

Il la fixa, déconcerté par cette révélation. Diane sourit.

Dis moi quels autres bobards m'as-tu fais gober ?

C'est trop long pour compter, tu sais en une année…

Je vois…donc je ne connais absolument rien de toi.

Le brillant psychologue aurait il échoué dans sa mission ? dit elle en levant un sourcil

Il sourit. L'atmosphère était légère. Le ciel était dégagé. La lune resplendissait. Et l'air était plutôt doux.

Ils se dirigeaient tout deux vers un très bon restaurant chinois qui brillaient de petites lampions rouges suspendues au dessous du toit.

Petit à petit, la gêne, développés par nos deux amis disparus. Ils parlèrent comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment « séparés ».

Diane s'engagea alors sur la route sans se méfier des autos. Une imprudence qui pouvait changer son destin à jamais. Car à sa droite, un automobiliste, revenant d'une petite soirée arrosée, fonçait à 90 km/h sur la route…doit sur Diane.

Sweet eut juste le temps de rattraper la jeune femme rapidement et de l'attraper dans ses bras avant que la voiture n'amène la jeune fille vers un long voyage dont on ne revient jamais.

Elle frôla de prés les deux jeunes gens.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la jeune fille se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus prudente. Elle était pâle et ne pensait pas où elle était.

Réalisant enfin, ils se séparèrent légèrement. Diane tremblotait encore un peu. Elle était frêle et pâle. Choquée. Décidément la mort la cherchait !

Sweets l'observa et crut un moment qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'elle puisse se tenir encore sur ses jambes.

Il la prit par une épaule et la fixa.

Ca va ?

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Un instant ils ne purent détachés les yeux l'un de l'autre.

Espèce d'abrutis ! hurla une femme à l'automobiliste déjà partis

Ce cri énervé ramena les deux jeunes gens au monde réel.

Oui, répondit Diane, oui ça va aller…allons y.

Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Je ne suis pas en porcelaine merci ! railla t'elle

Diane s'avança sur la route en ignorant, agaçée, les regards des piétons qui l'observaient en se demandant presque si elle allait atteindre son but. Sweet la suivit.

Pourquoi marches tu si vite ?

J'ai pleins de paparazzis coller aux basques au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer

Ignores les, dit il en ayant envie de rire

Facile à dire.

Un homme s'approcha d'eux. Habillés comme au XVIIIe siècle, Diane avait la sensation qu'il revenait du Country.

Bonjours mes tourtereaux

Oh nous ne sommes….

Venez venez, dit il, venez ici dans la maison du vieux Pépito, il vous fera goûter les spécialité du Country

Oh eh bien…

Belle Dame ne refusez pas, allez monsieur…

Diane et Sweets se regardèrent. Apres tout pourquoi pas. Après avoir vérifier les prix ils cédèrent et entrèrent dans le restaurant Country.

Le décor entier était à l'image du Texas ou du Mexique d'antan. Les serveurs étaient habillés comme à l'époque.

Il y avait une large piste de danse autours desquelles les tables étaient installées.

Mon dieu, murmura Diane amusée, mais dans quoi on s'est mis ?

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent et commandèrent. En discutant de plus en plus intimement. La barrière qui s'était installé depuis leur baiser dans les limbes se leva et n'exista plus.

Le destin semblait se montrer complice de leur rapprochement. Ils n'en finissaient plus les moments où leurs mains se croisèrent pour attraper un broc, où bien un plat.

Un homme se leva. Il invita un mini orchestre composé de banjos, de violons, de percussions en tout genre etc…à jouer une musique.

C'était des musiques entre le country et les musiques irlandaises.

L'homme invita une dame à rejoindre quelques danseurs qui avaient donné le thème. Diane, comme l'ensemble de la foule, applaudit et tapait dans les mains.

Sweets la fixait et la dévisageait lorsque la jeune fille ne le regardait pas. Il ne cessait de la déshabillait du regard. Son visage s'illuminait lorsqu'elle rigolait et s'amusait à la vue des danseurs. Ses yeux pétillaient.

Sa bonne humeur le remplissait lui aussi de joie. Il souriait mais d'un sourire timide, perdue dans l'observation de la jeune femme.

Il sentait au fond de lui, une sorte de boule qui vous serre l'estomac et disperse dans les veines une drôle de chaleur.

Un danseur attrapa la main de Diane et l'amena un peu contre sa volonté au centre de la piste de danse. Tous les danseurs la laissa et lui recommandait de danser à présent sur une musique celtique.

Un peu intimidée, la jeune femme fit quelques pas de danse. Puis elle observa un instant le regard de Sweet qui l'observait. Elle lui jeta un regard de défi et un petit sourire.

Elle ne pensa alors plus aux autres regards. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de prouver, de montrer ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

Emportée par le rythmes de la musique, elle fit favorisant les pas country et irlandais. Les danseurs la suivirent et bientôt les gens frappèrent pour encouragés.

La jeune femme ne s'était jamais autant amusée depuis bien longtemps.

La musique s'arrêta. Les gens applaudirent et sifflèrent. Diane remercia rapidement avec un sourire.

Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez une merveilleuse danseuse, dit Sweet

Je ne le savais même pas, avoua la jeune femme toujours en riant

Il sourit. Une chanson de nouveau Celtique s'éleva. Aussi rythmée que la précédente. Peut être un peu moins. Une caisse basse s'engagea en première accompagnée d'une guitare. Puis suivie d'une seconde. Le violon les rejoint reléguant le rythme. Après quelques minutes un autre violon l'accompagna comme si les instruments imitaient la foule qui arrivait petit à petit.

Le rythme allait en s'accélérant sur un rythme festive convivial.

Pourquoi ils passent des musiques Celtiques, demanda Sweet

Je n'en sais absolument rien.

La jeune femme se leva et se retourna. Elle tendit une main à Sweet. Il sourit de cette proposition et refusa. Mais Diane ne se laissa pas si facilement convaincre.

Non non je pense qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas

Allez venez ! dit Diane avec un de ses plus beaux sourire, venez ca ne vas pas vous tuer.

Je ne sais pas danser, prétendit il

La jeune fille le fixa et leva un sourcil.

Je n'aime pas ce regard

Diane attrapa le bras de Sweet et le poussa à se lever.

Pas de ça avec moi ! Allez venez

Non vraiment je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée

Le jeune homme essayait de lutter contre la jeune femme, mais ce fut vain. Elle le transporta sur la piste et commença à danser sur la piste. Dans une foule dansante, être le seul à ne pas être emporté par la musique aurait fait un peu tâche. Aussi se décida t il à accompagnée la jeune femme.

Et la musique l'entraîna lui aussi.

Les danseurs animèrent la foule en montrant quelques pas. A mesure que la musique s'accélérait Diane s'amusait, tournait, frappait des pieds….

Les danses allèrent des solos…aux duos.

Ils n'y coupèrent pas. Se rapprochant et tournant. Mi chemins entre la valse et les danses country. Un peu comme la fête où Jack avait amener Rose dans le film du Titanic.

Et dans un pas de danse ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau face à face. Elle une main sur son épaule, l'autre dans la main de son compagnon. Lui, la tenant à la taille et s'empara d'une autre main.

Ils étaient plus proches que jamais, leurs front se touchant presque.

Le réalisant nos deux amis furent interrompus dans leur danse endiablée. Ils ne se quittèrent pourtant pas. Se tenant comme s'ils ne voulaient pas laisser l'autre partir. Ils ne parlèrent pas ignorant les gens alentours.

Ils se regardaient simplement. Et rapprochèrent leurs visages l'un vers l'autre comme attirés.

Ils sentaient réciproquement leurs souffles se répercuté contre leurs peaux. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres entre eux. Le cœur de Diane battait à tout rompre. Elle se croyait dans un espèce de rêve où tout semblerait très réel.

Interrompant nos deux tourtereaux, une femme bouscula sans le faire exprès Diane.

Oh excusez moi, s'empressa t'elle, je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit aimablement Diane

Fais attention voyons, dit la femme à son partenaire avant de retourner sur la piste.

Diane et Sweets furent de nouveaux gênés. Diane osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux.

Je dois y aller, il est tard et demain je commençe tôt….je vais aller payer

Non, je vais y aller, allez y, dit il en se dirigeant vers l'acceuil

Mais Diane le retint par le bras. Ils étaient encore assez proches.

Je vais y aller, dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux

Cette courte distance accrut les battements du cœur de Diane. Ils se fixèrent comme à la fin de la danse. Mais cette fois ce fut le jeune homme qui coupa cet élan.

Retournez chez vous, je vais payer

Non vraiment je ne peux pas, je vous ai inviter et …

Diane. Allez y.

Merci. Dit elle en souriant.

Diane sortie lentement. Il voulut se retourner pour la voir partir mais se força à ne pas le faire….

_Voilà. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez surtout._

_Bientôt la suite. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : 

Ce fut rapide. Un cri. Un autre. Des messages rapides. Des ordres.

Un homme s'enfuyant. Deux autres personnes à sa poursuites : Une femme et un homme.

Une course poursuite et un piège…

L'homme s'arrête et se retourne arme en main, visant nos deux héros.

Rapidement Booth le neutralise. L'homme touché, laisse tomber son arme. Il tombe par terre. Inanimé.

Il ne bouge plus. Il est mort.

Alors que nos deux amis pensent que c'est la fin d'un autre grand cauchemar, un coup de feu vient briser ce silence.

Tout s'accéléra.

Booth vit partir une silhouette qu'ils n'avaient pas vue sur le côté.

Bones vous avez vu qui ….

Mais il vit également une chose qu'il n'avait pas vu. Sa coéquipière était pâle et elle tenait ses mains sur son abdomen.

Il se précipita vers elle tandis qu'elle commençait à tomber par terre. Il la rattrapa juste à temps dans ses bras tandis qu'elle regardait avec horreur ses mains couvertes de sang.

Tenez bon Bones, dit il un peu paniqué, ça va aller

Ce n'était qu'un complice Booth, réussit elle à articuler, il n'a pas tuer il a juste disperser les morceaux… Celui qui nous a tirer dessus…c'est lui le tueur…j'en suis sur.

On va le retrouver et lui réglera son compte, je vous le promet, mais restez avec moi.

Il commençait un peu à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il sentait que Brennan avait de moins en moins de forçe en elle. Il avait appelé des secours qui devaient arriver, mais il avait de plus en plus peur qu'ils n'arrivent pas assez tôt.

Si jamais sa coéquipière….si il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, il se ferait un plaisir de descendre ce maudit tueur ! se promit il.

En attendant, elle était là. Il sentait encore son cœur battre. Et le siens se comprimait à mesure que Bones perdait son sang.

Cela faisait bientôt cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il était perdu dans pas mal de préjugés qu'il ne sait pourquoi, il s'était fait sur les scientifiques. En plus de cela, Bones n'arrêtait pas de le contredire et de lui parler dans un langage scientifique. Il s'était alors dit qu'elle était la personne qui l'agaçait le plus, même si ses compétences l'impressionnait.

Mais ils se complétaient. Ils étaient efficaces ensembles. Petit à petit, il s'était intégré dans l'équipe, il en était même l'un des deux piliers majeurs.

Sa vision avait changée, de même que beaucoup des pensées et préjugés qu'il s'était fait. Certaines de ses pensées s'étaient renforcées et enfin il avait appris d'autre point de vue qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné.

Il savait, même si elle se cachait et se défendait avec des arguments, qu'il avait lui aussi appris des choses à Brennan et qu'il avait changer quelques uns de ses jugements…

Ils se complétaient parfaitement. Il avait appris à la voir sous sa carapace. A voir qu'elle tenait à mettre une distance entre ce qu'elle était et le monde autours d'elle. En même temps elle l'observait et utilisait ses connaissances anthropologiques pour en déduire des indices criminels, pour comprendre une logique, ou pour écrire ses bouquins.

Ses livres ! Ils étaient peut être l'une des seules passerelles où elle osait exprimer pleinement qui elle était.

L'héroïne, Katy Reich, n'était pas une héroïne sans peur. Anthropologue, comme Tempérance, elle servait de porte parole pour y décrire sa vision du monde, et à se placer dedans, en tant qu'une personne simple, spectatrice de cruauté, et ayant ses forces et ses faiblesses. Une héroïne authentique.

Il n'y avait aucune exagération. C'était comme cela qu'il la voyait.

Il l'avait vu pleurer, il l'avait vu douter….

Forte et fragile à la fois.

Et il savait qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

Une situation dont il s'était rendu compte environ deux ans auparavant. Une situation confirmée. Une situation qu'il l'effrayait un peu.

Il avait comme peur que cela change quelque chose entre eux. S'ils étaient ensembles, et que cela se finissait comme Angela et Hodgins, arriveraient ils à revenir en arrière ?

Le sang de Brennan coulait entre ses mains, et contre celle de Booth. Elle s'était évanouie. Il essayait de la ramener. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme.

Dans combien de temps cette fichue ambulance arriverait elle !

A ce moment là toutes ses pensées se mélangèrent

A mesure qu'il la perdait il s'en voulait

Voilà une bonne raison de pas faire de projet sur l'Amour

……l'avenir est indéfini.

Telles étaient les pensées de l'agent…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : 

Depuis la blessure et l'état critique de Brennan, l'équipe de Jefferson était dans une grande tension accrue par l'inquiétude et la colère de l'agent Booth.

Cela leur rappelait le jour où Hodgin et Brennan étaient captifs d'un tueur qui enterrait ses victimes sous terres jusqu'à ce qu'elles étouffent.

Aujourd'hui son inquiétude était tout aussi grande et sa colère avait sûrement triplé.

Sachant tous la relation entre les deux coéquipiers ils comprenaient la source de cette colère.

Qu'ils partageaient. La jeune femme était leur amie après tout.

Je veux savoir où se trouve cet enfoiré ! s'énerva t'il, trouver des preuves, quelque chose, c'est vous l'expert

Je ne peux pas en inventer comme ça, je dois avoir plus de temps et du calme

Mais je suis parfaitement calme Zack, mise à part que Brennan est à l'hôpital en ce moment entre la vie et la mort

J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Et croyez moi si je pouvais trouver tout de suite où est ce tueur je vous le dirais…mais …

Ce tueur est encore en liberté ! Et…

On le sait !

Diane s'interposa entre Booth et Zack et fixa l'agent avec des yeux sévère. A la manière d'une amie ou d'une mère.

Vous vous êtes fait prendre par surprise comme nous tous ici Booth, mais l'hospitalisation de Brennan ne va pas faire apparaître les indices comme par magie. Tous les indices biologiques qui conduisaient aux tueurs ont été révélés. Si on en a oublier ils sont bien cachés et il faut un peu de temps pour tout revérifier. Ne vous en prenez pas à Zack et aller plutôt revérifier les pistes, vous renseigner sur les relations de l'homme que vous suspectiez !

Booth ne répondit rien mais ne se calmait pas.

On va le retrouver. Concentrez votre colère sur l'enquête. Ajouta t'elle d'un ton amicale

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel Booth leva un instant les yeux au ciel. Assistante de Zack ou de Sweets ? Il commençait à se poser la question. En tout cas la jeune fille était là lorsque le psy aurait du l'être. Mais il savait qu'elle avait raison.

Appelez moi si vous avez quoi que ce soit.

Et il s'en alla.

Angela retourna à ses recherches. Hodgins l'a suivit un instant du regard, soupira et repartit lui aussi à une quelconque recherche. L'ensemble de l'équipe se trouvait un peu comme une personne cherchant des clefs dans des endroits insoupçonnés.

Diane soupira. Zack lui était surprit de l'intervention de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna et le regarda. Il ne détourna pas le regard attendant une explication, une phrase cynique de la jeune femme mais elle ne fit rien.

Elle partie simplement à son travail.

C'est pas croyable ! s'exclama Angela

Oh on déjà vu pire. Ajouta Hodgins

Tu crois ? Et donne moi un exemple s'il te plait ?

Eh ben avec les Gormogons voyons !

L'ensemble de l'équipe fixa Hodgins, sauf un qui garda les yeux baisser sur le squelette.

Gormogon ? demanda Diane, c'est qui ?

C'était un tueur en série, dit Angela, qu'on n'a réussit à attraper qu'après un an. C'était le chef de la secte.

Celui qui désossais les gens pour faire des statues ?

Exacte.

Et pourquoi exactement faisait il cela ?

Eh bien les Mormogons sont une ancienne société secrète qui…commença Hodgins

Je pense que Sweet se fera un plaisir de vous expliquer ça, coupa Camille

Oui en a peu prés 6h j'aurai le parfait profil de votre tueur

En résumé, ajouta Angela qui plaignit soudain la jeune femme, ce type essayait de reproduire une reproduction d'Adam. Mais il ne prenait pas ses victimes au hasard il…

Vous avez dit en résumé, coupa de nouveau Camille avec un sourire

Pardon.

Pourquoi ?

Sweets vous expliquera.

Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à comprendre. Je ne comprendrai jamais qu'on puisse tuer quelqu'un en éloge à quelque chose personnellement…Comment avez-vous réussi à le capturer ?

Il y eu soudain un silence gêné qui s'abattit sur l'équipe. Ce fut Booth qui le coupa. Celui-ci s'était calmé et avait repris son self contrôle bien qu'il soit toujours très inquiet.

Gormogon avait un complice. On l'a apprit parce que celui-ci avait eu un maître avant lui.

Vous voulez dire un tuteur, un professeur…reprit Diane ce qui attira un instant le regard de Zack

Si vous voulez, et nous en avons conclu que ce tueur formait un apprenti. A chaque statue accomplie les rôles s'inversaient….Nous…nous avons trouvé l'apprenti et….nous avons pu neutraliser le tueur.

Je vois. Dit Diane…c'est répugnant

Quoi donc ?

J'imagine que ces apprentis subissaient des lavages de cerveaux. Qu'ils étaient privés de leur liberté d'opinion ?!

De nouveau il y eut un silence. Zack ne baissa pas son regard de Diane. Puis petit à petit il revint vers le corps. Mais ses pensées n'étaient pas portées sur le corps.

Diane se ressaisit. Elle n'aimait pas faire des leçons de morales mais les sectes, elle ne supportait pas cela !

Si nous en revenions à notre victime ? demanda Zack

Diane observa un instant le jeune homme. Elle le trouvait plus pâle. Etrange. Puis elle se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup d'imagination.

Quel est le rapport avec Gormogon ? demanda Angela

Aucun pourquoi ?

Cela t'as fait penser à ça Hodgin donc…

Tu me demandais qu'est ce qui était pire.

Dans un sens la remarque d'Hodgin n'est pas mauvaise. Ce squelette comporte plusieurs os appartenant à des personnes différentes.

Ils ont été trouvés un peu partout dans la ville, le tueur ne souhaitait pas les garder. Il n'y a que ça de ressemblant.

Mais où sont passer les restes de l'autre corps ?

Sûrement dispersés dans des endroits de la ville.

Mais pourquoi avoir demander à quelqu'un d'autre de disperser les morceaux ?

Pourquoi les tuer si c'est pour les disperser ?

Diane regardait les photos de la chambre et la maison du suspect de Booth.

Il le remarqua.

Diane ? Vous avez une idée

En fait…peut être. Vous avez remarqué comme il collectionne toujours la même statue. Enfin non. Il y a un thème commun dans ces pièces.

Non. Lequel ?

Tout ce rapporte au bien et au mal. Les murs. Les posters. Et à la mythologie.

Et alors ? demanda Camille

Booth vous nous avez dit que Thyn avait eu un frère non ?

Eu oui c'est exacte

Diane réexamina la photo des deux enfants.

Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cette théorie

Faites le, si vous avez une piste

Eh bien, Thyn sembla adorer un ancien dieu égyptien. On en voit une représentation, un clin d'œil un peu partout sous nos yeux.

Lequel ?

Seth.

Seth ?

Oui, c'était le dieu…c'était le mal, selon les eggyptiens. Frère d'Osiris et oncle d'Horus.

Et alors ?

Et alors ?! Savez vous comment Seth s'est, selon la légende, débarrasser de son frère que tout le monde adorait ?

Il l'a enfermé dans un superbe sarcophage, répondit Hodgin

Oui la première fois et ensuite ? Une fois qu'Isis l'avait retrouver ?

Il a découper le corps en un tas de morceaux qu'il a ensuite jeter un peu partout pour que personne ne le retrouve…termina Zack

Exacte ! dit Diane en le fixant.

Il y eu comme un lien de complicité. Une transmission de pensée dans ce regard. Il comprit où elle voulait en venir.

C'est absolument absurde, dit soudain le jeune homme

Les autres n'avaient pas tardé a comprendre où elle voulait en venir

Vous pensez que ce tueur se prend pour Seth ?

C'est horrible, souffla Angela

Mais c'est l'explication la plus plausible ! Regardez son frère est mort étrangement, disparu. Sa mère a bien dit que Thyn était revenu seul ce soir là et qu'il avait prévenu sa mère que son frère Tyler avait disparu et qu'il n'avait absolument rien vu ?

Oui mais…

Mais quoi ? Tyler était le fils prodige. Tout ceux dans sa famille l'adoraient et il adorait son frère. Thyn a pus y voir là un ….

Ca ne tient pas debout, ce sont des pures coïncidences ! dit Zack

Diane le fixa dans les yeux sourcils froncés. Ils cherchaient l'affrontement.

Mon hypothèse tient debout ! Comment se fait il que le corps de Tyler n'a jamais été retrouvé ? !

Un tueur a kidnapper Tyler et a cacher son corps, voilà une autre hypothèse !

Mais Thyn était avec son frère et étrangement il n'a rien vu !

Tyler et Thyn se sont éloignés un instant, bref instant durant lequel Thyn a parler à un homme ou une femme qui l'ont kidnapper, et peut être même qu'il n'est pas mort !

Et ces photos ne sont elles pas des preuves ? !

Vous inventer Diane ! Ce n'est pas une preuve c'est une pure coïncidence. Beaucoup de gens dans notre société ont des models ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils deviennent plus tard exactement comme eux.

Et les corps non de dieu !

Il y a de nombreuses autres hyppothèses.

Diane fusilla Zack du regard. Il lui renvoya son regard.

Angela ? demanda Diane

Moi je trouve que c'est intéressant…mais je suis plus de l'avis de Zack …dit elle génée

Hodgins ?

Moi aussi. Désolé. On n'a pas assez de lien entre…

Et vous dr Savoyan ?

Je suis du même avis.

Agent Booth, s'il vous plait…

C'est une petite piste. Dit il finalement en la fixant, mais on ne peut pour l'instant pas la prouver. Je suis du même avis.

Diane ravala sa salive pâle. Elle était certaine de sa théorie. Elle repensa aux dernières paroles de ses collègues. Ceux de Booth furent les plus pertinents « **C'est une petite piste, **mais on ne peut **pour l'instant** pas la prouver. »

Elle était sur que c'était un encouragement. Mais elle était quand même énervée. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Ce n'était pas un jeux ! Et le dr Brennan était dans le coma ! A cause de ce tueur. C'était une petite piste certes ! Mais s'en était au moins une.

C'est comme ça que certains de chercheurs faisaient des découvertes. Ils avaient au début une petite intuition. Une idée.

Elle fixa Zack d'un regard indignée, et elle partit :

Très bien, puisque que vous le voulez…

Où allez vous ? Diane ! hurla Camille

Je vais vous chercher des preuves avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne sombre dans le coma ! hurla la jeune femme

Diane revenez ici ! ordonna Camille

….sans succès.

Diane !

Zack lui fut encore frappé, intérieurement, par le regard de Diane. Il était dur et plein de colère. Et quelque pars, malgré lui, il s'en était voulu. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la regarder réellement les yeux dans les yeux.

Comme les yeux d'un chat, ce regard lui était resté gravé dans la mémoire. Il n'arrivait pas à en effacer l'image.

Mais il pensait ce qu'il avait dit. Le ton en revanche….avait été exagéré.

Il n'arrivait, lui-même, pas à comprendre pourquoi

Diane sorti de l'institut. Elle s'était jurer de trouver ces preuves ! Et elle les trouverait rapidement. Seulement, elle n'avait pas de voitures. Et la maison de Thyn était loin.

Elle tourna la tête et sourit. Un homme venait de garer sa moto.

Oubliant sa maladie qui pourrait s'avérer dangereuse avec cette moto, elle en demanda la location en échange d'argent.

Acceptant le propriétaire laissa à Diane le loisir de monter sur sa moto.

Elle sourit. Elle avait toujours plus ou moins aimé ces engins. Depuis qu'on l'avait emmener à une fête. Elle s'asseya et contempla l'engin.

Elle posa ses mains à l'avant et démarra.

Le moteur ronronna et elle démarra à toute allure. Respectant un minimum la vitesse, elle se sentit libérée durant cet instant…

Libérée et comme si elle savait tout, elle était sure de ses preuves.

_Merci pour les reviews encore une fois, ca fait vraiment très plaisir._

_J'ai eu du mal pour le profil du tueur. Je m'excuse si c'est un peu tirer par les cheveux._

_J'espere en tout cas que vous aimerez._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : 

La jeune femme marchait le long du trottoir. Elle refaisait le chemin qu'avait parcouru Tyler et Thyn étant enfant.

Avant de venir chez eux, elle avait eu l'idée de voir le dossier de ce meurtre. Prétendant enquêter sur un reste du corps de Tyler à l'institut et aidant le FBI, le policier lui avait laissé libre arbitre.

Diane était maintenant sur le chemin qu'avait emprunté Tyler et Thyn. Elle se remémorait le dossier et la déclaration du jeune Thyn. Les rapports des enquêteurs.

Suivant son intuition, elle tentait de se remettre à la place de Thyn. Entre le moment où Thyn était allé récupérer son ballon comme il l'avait dit et la disparition de Tyler, le temps était court. Très court…Trop court.

Et puis, pourquoi Thyn était allé chercher son ballon seul, alors qu'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la route ? Tyler pouvait aisément y aller avec lui. Une réponse manquante gênante.

Ensuite. D'où aurait surgit le kidnappeur ?

Diane essaya de mettre dans la peau d'un kidnappeur à l'affût d'un enfant. De tout côté il ne pouvait le kidnapper sans être vu. A part un côté. Diane le suivit. Mais de toute évidence ce chemin n'était pas assez caché pour être la planque idéale d'un kidnapping.

A moins que Thyn n'en soit complice…ou responsable.

Si le chemin ne coincidait pas pour un kidnapping, il pouvait coincider pour un meurtre. Une dispute. Thyn pousse Tyler. Tyler tombe trébuche sur une pierre et se tut. Ou Tyler est repoussé contre les grilles et est transpercé par accident…non. Cela se serait vu.

Thyn pousse Tyler dans le chemin a cause de la dispute. Les enfants sont si petits que personnes ne les voient, et là Thyn étrangle son frère. Les gens pensant que ce sont des jeux d'enfants ne remarque rien. Thyn cache le corps…en se prenant pour son héros. Et récupère son ballon en allant prévenir sa mère….le ballon !

Elle l'avait oublié celui-ci.

Tout s'accéléra rapidement dans sa tête. Et s'il était l'arme ? Thyn et Tyler jouent au ballon. Thyn le vise dans le chemin. Tyler le récupère. Thyn vient à l'aide de son frère et….une branche se brise et tue Tyler. Pensant qu'on le suspectera, le jeune Thyn cache Tyler et prévient de sa disparition. Mais…il pense qu'il est responsable. Il s'identifie à son héros Seth.

Il décide alors de….d'y prendre model !

Comme pour répondre à toutes ces questions, Diane trébucha contre une pierre et s'affala dans le chemin. S'accroupissant avec douleur elle regarda la pierre anormale sur laquelle elle venait de chuter.

Elle avait une étrange forme pour une pierre…étrangement familière. Se dit elle.

Elle revint vers elle et creusa un peu. La pierre s'avéra un peu plus longue que la normale. Il s'avéra en réalité qu'elle n'était pas dans la normal…puis qu'il s'agissait d'un os ! Un os humain ! Un os assez petit pour être celui d'un enfant de l'âge de Tyler elle en était sur.

En tant normal, elle aurait laisser cet os où il était, aurait enfiler des gants et l'aurait mis dans un sac et l'aurait montrer à Brennan pour confirmation et aussi pour avancer dans l'enquête.

Il fallait toujours avoir un avis objectif. Peut être n'était ce qu'une coïncidence. Peut être venait elle de trouver le corps d'un autre cadavre. Peut être la victime de cet os n'avait elle pas le même âge que Tyler….Elle tenait tant à ce qu'elle est raison. Pour retrouver ce tueur !

Merde ! se dit elle, nous ne sommes pas en temps normal ! Personne ne me croira si je n'ai pas de preuves encore moins Zack qui dans les circonstances actuelles aurait été le seul a pouvoir confirmer l'âge de cet os. Et Brennan était dans le coma.

Au diable les conventions !

C'était urgent. Elle creusa à mains nues la terre, enleva l'os et déchira une manche de son tee shirt pour en faire un mini sac dans lequel elle plaça soigneusement l'os de façon à ne pas l'abîmer. Elle sortit et le mit dans le coffre de la moto.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la maison de la femme. De la mère de Thyn…..

Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?!

J'ai trouvé notre tueur !

Diane était réjouis. Elle savait qu'elle avait désormais toutes les preuves. Le crâne qu'elle avait trouvé dans la chambre de Thyn ne pouvait qu'indiquer qu'il était le tueur. Le père et la mère avaient un alibi. Sa théorie correspondait parfaitement. Et le fait qu'un malade ait voulu l'assassiner ne faisait que l'approuver dans son instinct.

Zack en revanche la regardait avec colère. Cette fille était tout bonnement cinglée !

Vous avez pris en fuite un homme qui essayait de vous tirer dessus ?

Il a voulu nous tuer je n'allais pas le laisser filer !

Vous n'êtes pas flic !

Ah non ? Et a quoi sert notre bouleau alors ?!

Nous identifions des victimes nous ne…

Pour ARRETER DES TUEURS ! Le FBI n'était pas là ! Vous vouliez que je fasse quoi ?! que j'attendre sagement qu'ils arrivent ! D'autant plus que ce qui devrait vous intéresser est que j'ai trouvé un crâne presque entièrement décomposé dans la chambre d'un gamin !

Zack la regarda et se calma mais sa colère n'avait pas disparue pour autant. Diane n'abaissa pas non plus son regard. Il jeta un œil au crâne qu'elle avait posé devant lui ainsi qu'à l'os et s'avança pour l'examiner.

J'ai penser que l'os devait appartenir à un enfant de 8 ans environ l'âge de Tyler quand il est mort. Je sais ! dit elle en voyant le regard du jeune homme, ce n'est pas objectif mais dans les circonstances j'ai penser qu'il valait mieux suivre mon intuition…d'ailleurs j'ai bien fait, parce que ce crâne correspond bien à ce bout d'os. Ils font partis du même squelette.

Vous allez beaucoup trop vite en conclusion !

Je déduis !

Et comment avez-vous déterrez cet os ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite ce qui augmenta l'attention du jeune homme sur elle. Il la fixait maintenant avec un regard de colère se préparant à une réponse et de peur…

Hum eh bien…je…j'ai déterré l'os …et je…je l'ai enveloppé dans un bout de ma manche…soigneusement.

Un…un bout de manche ? demanda t il interloqué

C'est cela, répondit Diane d'une toute petite voix mais avec un grand sourit mal à l'aise.

Zack quand a lui n'en revenait pas. Jusqu'où irait cette fille ? Vraiment il se contenait de ne pas hurler. Mais il était aussi **stupéfait** de l'audace de la jeune femme qui était pourtant étudiante en anthropologie sous sa tutelle !

Mais j'ai prit soin de lui. J'ai bien veuillez à le caller avec le plus de tissu possible afin que…

Dites moi que c'est une plaisanterie ! murmura t'il en la fixant d'un regard coléreux

Je suis désolé, continua la jeune femme, mais ca ne serai pas honnête…

Il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement.

Et concernant le crâne ?

Diane fixa l'objet et ne répondit pas.

Diane ? redemanda t il

Eh bien en fait, je, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais je….j'ai était forcée de….

De quoi ?

De l'attraper…

De l'attraper ? Comment ?

Avec les mains, finit elle tout bas.

Pitié ! Dites moi que j'ai rêve ! C'est une blague je vais me réveiller ! se dit il

Vous avez fait **quoi **? demanda t il en la fixant et inconsciemment se rapprochant

Diane se sentait comme une petite fille prit en train de faire une grosse bêtise. Le regard du jeune homme l'effrayait un peu. A mesure qu'il avançait elle reculait. Toutefois l'écart restait le même. Pas trop proche mais pas très éloignés.

Pourrions nous, nous concentrer sur l'enquête plus que sur de moindres détails ? Il m'a semblé avoir bien agit…pour le bien de l'enquête…

Il n'est pas question de petits détails mademoiselle Fox !

Sa voix reflétait la colère et l'agacement, mais elle avait un fond glacé qui faisait frissonner la jeune fille.

Ce que vous avez fait est impardonnable…

Diane ne se démonta pas. Même si au fond d'elle-même, le jeune homme lui faisait un peu peur. Il était toujours son supérieur et pouvait être un élément important pour sa réussite dans sa carrière.

Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, il me semble que la gravité de la situation est légèrement exagérée…

Exagérée ?

A moins que vous n'ayez été blessé dans votre orgueil parce que j'ai réussi à prouver mon hypothèse.

Il renvoya le même regard à Diane et ne bougea pas.

Actuellement, l'une de mes fonctions est de vous apprendre ce métier. Et le métier d'anthropologue judiciaire est loin d'être un jeu d'enfants où il suffit de déterrer un crâne et de le rapporter ! Il y a des règles mlle Fox et cela pour de bonnes raisons. Le fait que vous ayez pris ce crâne a mains nus peut avoir détruit des preuves. La manière dont vous l'avez transportez peut l'avoir finement endommagé et détruit une microscopique marque capitale pour reconstitué la mort de l'individu. Une preuve endommagée est une preuve disparue.

Diane ne répondit rien. Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'il avait loin d'avoir tord.

Si vous n'êtes pas capable de comprendre cela…

…bien sur que si. Je ne prends pas ce travail à la légère.

Dans ce cas pourquoi avez-vous agis de manière aussi irresponsable ? Même un étudiant de premier cycle ne l'aurai pas fait !

J'étais persuadée de la culpabilité de Thyn ! Et vous ne vouliez rien entendre sans preuves…

Sans preuves on ne peut pas valid…

Vous n'écoutiez même pas mon hypothèse !

Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai pas été d'accord avec celle-ci.

Vous n'avez même pas pris le temps de l'écouter…

Et vous vous êtes enfuie ! Comme une enfant désobéissant même au dr Savoyan ! Vous avez eu plus l'attitude d'une enfant capricieuse que d'une scientifique entêtée. Qui plus est vous vous êtes mise en danger et avez ramenez des os qui même s'ils avaient pus être des preuves ne pourraient pas êtres complètement exploité ce qui ne pourrait pas être au goût du Juge Julian. Et l'affaire du tueur est mise dans les _cold case. _Par un comportement entêté vous avez laissé un tueur en liberté.

Diane baissa les yeux et ravala sa salive. Elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle devait bien le reconnaître. Il avait cette fois ci complètement raison. Elle avait tellement voulu lui prouver, leur prouver…se prouver qu'elle pouvait valoir mieux et être perspicace, qu'elle avait agit de manière complètement irresponsable.

Qu'avez-vous a répondre à ça mlle Fox ?

Relevant les yeux, elle émit une réponse brève.

Rien....vous avez parfaitement raison.

Le jeune homme fut si surprit qu'il recula de quelques millimètres pour observer la jeune femme. Il lui semblait qu'elle fut tout à coup très différent. Et quelque chose le touchait. Il regrettait le ton dur qu'il avait eu. Il le regrettait à moitié…après tout c'était la vérité et c'était l'aider que de lui indiquer les fautes graves.

Je…je n'ai pas réfléchis. J'ai pensé agir au mieux. Un tueur en série se promène actuellement dans la ville, et le dr Brennan est en train la vie et la mort et nous n'avions presque rien comme piste…mon comportement était enfantin…tout juste digne d'une série TV…Mais…maintenant que ce crâne est là….ne pouvons nous pas essayer d'en tirer ne serait ce qu'une minis piste ?

Il jeta un instant un coup d'œil au crâne et répondit :

Non pas dans l'état dans lequel vous l'avez ramené…

Le regard de Diane passa de la culpabilité à la colère.

Vous êtes un homme orgueilleux et fière sans la moindre trace de sensibilité ! Bon sang ! Le dr Brennan est votre amie non ? Vous ne pouvez pas pour une fois surpasser vos principes ?!

Il n'est pas question de principes…

Oui ! Je sais ! Et je suis vraiment une grande idiote d'avoir fait cela. Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Autant que je ne peux laisser là ce crâne, sans l'examiner, tâché ou pas d'un peu de mon ADN pour tenter de trouver une piste afin d'arrêter ce salop !

Le jeune homme ne relâcha pas son regard

La pression des événements actuels ne doit pas vous faire oublier tout objectivité et tout professionnalisme. C'est la leçon que vous devriez essayer de tirer de votre erreur au lieu de jouer aux héroïnes mlle Fox !

Diane plissa les yeux et son regard était de feu.

Je ne joue pas les héroïnes dr Addy. Contrairement à vous je ne cherche pas à prouver quoi que ce soit. Autant que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui ai jouer au sauveurs mortels de l'humanité en suivant aveuglement un homme fanatique et criminel.

Diane ne quitta pas Zach du regard. Geste réciproque. Leur regard était froid et plein de colère l'un envers l'autre. Paradoxalement Diane s'était involontairement rapprochée du jeune homme. Leurs deux visages n'étant pas très loin. Il y avait une étrange tension qui les rapprochait et les repoussait. En cet instant, ils se détestaient et, au fond, se désiraient.

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler

Je crois que si au contraire. (sourire) C'est vous qui avez été l'apprenti de ce Gormogon n'est ce pas ?

Comment pouvez vous dire ça ? dit il presque dans un murmure, vous ne vous basez que sur votre colère

De nouveau Diane sourit. Cynique.

Vous revenez d'un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique. Mon ex, peu diplomate, Carl, vous a présenté comme un psychopathe…j'en déduis donc que votre séjour dans cet hôpital était pour des cause criminelles. Ensuite, vous avez pâlit lors de l'évocation de ce Gormogon et étrangement l'équipe semblait gênée en parlant de cette histoire. De tout ceux qui été présents, vous avez été le SEUL à ne pas évoquer cette enquête. Et vous avez sembler ensuite en colère. Ce pourrait être ma seule présence qui expliquerait cet état mais….j'en doute. Et enfin, vous êtes quelqu'un de fier et d'orgueilleux. Vous chercher toujours a montrer votre valeur et a tout rationaliser. Vous n'avez aucune vie sociale en dehors d'ici. Vous ne vivez que pour votre travail. Vous êtes le genre de personnes que l'on peut manipuler aisément en lui affirmant qu'elle à une mission sur cette terre. Que tout n'est pas lier au hasard…

Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux jeunes gens ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Il ne dit rien se contentant de la fixer. Le ton de la jeune femme s'adoucit légèrement. A mesure qu'elle argumentait, elle réfléchissait.

Le genre de personne a vouloir se démarquer et a vouloir montrer sa présence…parce que…parce qu'elle a l'impression que personne ne la voit. Pour combler un manque affectif…le genre de personne trop honnête pour voir la malhonnêteté, le vice et la folie…

Inconsciemment le visage de la jeune femme se rapprochait du sien.

Le genre de personne à….vouloir cacher son malheur derrière du grand rationalisme…et à s'affaiblir en se coupant indirectement du monde…et de ses dangers…

Il ne répondit pas mais se rapprochait tout autant de la jeune femme, inconsciemment également.

S'était installer une autre ambiance autours d'eux.

Diane ne dit plus rien. Se sentant tout d'un coup étrange. De quoi exactement était il question ? Qu'est ce qui comptait ? Qu'est ce qu'elle désirait ?

Ces questions étaient réciproques. La colère avait disparu et il était perdu dans ces paroles.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à une quinzaine de centimètres, lorsque le jeune homme se dégagea brutalement.

Il se détourna de Diane.

Votre accusation ne porte sur aucun fait. Vous ne faites que des suppositions subjectives du fait que je ne vous suis pas sympathique…et parce que je vous ai vexée. De plus vous ne me connaissez pas…

Il fixa le crâne.

Je ne peux rien faire. Ce crâne ne peut servir dans l'enquête. Vous devriez travailler plus professionnellement sur ce que nous avons et qui est considéré comme utile pour l'enquête. Si vous continuez d'agir de façon aussi téméraire…vous ne serez jamais anthropologue judiciaire.

Sans un regard pour Diane, Zach sortit sur ces paroles.

_Désolé pour l'attente. J'espère que ça vous plaira. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Merci beaucoup pour vos réponses. En effet Didi je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé de Brennan et de Booth, la raison étant qu'il y a tellement de fanfiction sur eux et que l'histoire dans la série se passe tellement bien que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination sur eux. Je les avais prévus dans mon histoire mais je reconnais que ça peut paraître long, aussi je vais un peu modifier mon plan._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez également l'occasion de voir un autre couple…_

_Enfin concernant l'enquête, je m'excuse encore une fois mais je ne suis pas la plus douée pour écrire des scénarios policiers. Si l'enquête vous semble un peu légère, encore toutes mes excuses et j'espère que ça ne déteindra pas sur l'histoire. _

Chapitre 13 : 

Enervée mais calmée Diane passa le deuxième couloire. Pourquoi était elle venue ici ? Dans cet hôpital alors qu'elle devrait travailler sur la piste qu'ils avaient.

Il y a encore quelques jours, son travail était plus important que le reste. Devenir anthropologue. Et elle s'y appliquait soigneusement. Elle savait en plus qu'elle n'avait pas un temps illimité.

Aujourd'hui, elle s'impliquait différemment. De plus en plus, elle voyait les victimes autrement. Elle le savait, on lui avait répété qu'elle devait faire abstraction de ses sentiments si elle voulait tenir le coup. Mais cet exercice là était le plus dur de tous. Chaque fois elle s'imaginait ce qu'avait bien pus ressentir les victimes.

Elle voyait son travail, au delà de ce qu'elle avait pus imaginer. Elle ne désirait plus les approbations. Elle désirait mettre des meurtriers en prison. Elle s'impliquait comme si la victime était de sa propre famille.

En l'occurrence, aujourd'hui, c'était un membre de l'équipe qui avait été touché. Elle n'avait pas réfléchie à ce qu'elle faisait. Tout ce qui lui était importé était qu'elle trouve l'assassin et des preuves.

Elle arriva devant la chambre qu'elle espérait. La chambre 308. Mais Diane n'entra pas. Par la vitre elle vit qu'une autre personne était dans la salle.

Allongée dans des draps blancs, un tuyaux dans le nez et des fils un peu partout sur le corps mesurant le rythme cardiaque, le dr Brennan n'était toujours pas réveillée de son long sommeil.

A ses côtés se tenait son coéquipier : l'agent Booth.

Diane eut de la peine pour eux. Combien de temps passait il là ? Leurs sentiments étaient une évidence pour toute l'équipe maintenant. Même si personne n'en parlait réellement.

Elle ne savait plus trop pourquoi elle était venue. Peut être qu'inconsciemment, elle était venue chercher un peu de soutient après sa dispute avec Zach. Ou réfléchir à ses précédentes actions. Elle l'aurait sûrement déçue de cette action, elle qui l'encourageait en affirmant que son travail était très bon.

En voyant l'état de son professeur elle se revoyait elle-même dans ce lit. Ses amis à ses côtés espérant un miracle. Tout ce qu'elle ne désirait pas.

Elle était prisonnière. Mais pas le dr Brennan. Non, on l'avait forcé. Un espèce d'enfant de cochon l'avait obligé à être dans cet état.

Diane oublia alors tout ce qu'avait pus lui dire Zach et suivit son instinct, elle décida de foncer vers le bureau de Sweets.

Pendant ce temps, d'autres pensées animaient l'esprit de Booth. Sa coéquipière était toujours allongée, inanimée, entre la vie et la mort et l'enquête n'avançait pas.

Il s'en voulait. Il rejetait cette faute sur lui. Il avait vu beaucoup de ses amis mourir au cours de la guerre. Il ne désirait pas voir le dr Brennan mourir.

Il aurait du l'empêcher de venir. Mais comment l'aurait il su ? Ils allaient toujours ensembles enquêter. Pourtant….elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Prés d'elle, il lui tenait la main doucement. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps mais elle ne pouvait serrait la sienne. Elle était inactive. Allongée dans un sommeil profond. Presque détendue.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il repensait à tous ces moments passer avec elle. Du premier jour jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Toutes ces fois où il l'avait prise dans ses bras, où il lui parlait, où …il avait pus se plonger dans ses yeux couleur néon.

Toutes ces fois où elle avait été en danger. Toutes ces fois où il l'avait consolé. Où elle exprimait ses sentiments sans peur, devant lui.

Et c'était réciproque. Elle était la première personne à laquelle il pensait avec Parker bien sur.

Il s'était attaché à beaucoup de femmes au cours de sa vie…mais Brennan n'était pas beaucoup de femmes. Elle était unique. Pour lui…

Mais ils étaient partenaires au travail et il savait que la jeune femme…non en fait il ne savait pas du tout ce que pouvait bien ressentir Brennan.

Il savait qu'il était un ami pour elle. Un grand ami sans doute.

Il la fixa un instant et caressa le visage de sa coéquipière. Il devrait travailler mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher. A tout moment elle pouvait s'en aller. Sans qu'il puisse lui dire au revoir.

Durant presque quatre ans il avait pus voir ce qui advenait des corps après la mort. Il ne pouvait admettre que Brennan finisse comme cela. Même si nous finissons tous ainsi…il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Ou bien il ne souhaitait pas que cela se produise lorsque lui-même était encore sur cette terre, bien vivant.

Dans la mort, le plus dur, c'est l'absence que nous causons à nos proches. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait supporter l'absence de Brennan.

Il comprenait le sentiment de rage et de colère qu'avait du ressentir le père de Brennan. Et bien qu'il fasse partit du FBI et qu'il désapprouva les actes de cet homme…aujourd'hui, il comprenait.

Si jamais Brennan mourrait et qu'il retrouvait l'assassin qui lui avait tiré dessus…il ne saurait dire s'il saurait l'arrêter sans le tuer de ses propres mains. Si jamais elle venait à mourir, il poursuivrait cet homme jusqu'à la mort !

Sa main glissa doucement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et il sourit. Il se rappelait bien des moments où ils s'étaient embrassés. Ces deux moments.

A chaque fois c'est elle qui l'avait embrassé. Et il n'y avait pas été insensible. Il savait depuis qu'elle n'était pas seulement une coéquipière, pas seulement qu'une amie…

Brennan bougea légèrement les paupières et la tête. Le cœur de Booth se serra. Il savait que cela ne signifiait rien. Ce n'était que le cerveau qui provoquait ces gestes. Des petites pulsions électriques. Rien qui n'indiqua le réveil de Brennan.

Il reprit la main de la jeune femme et soupira :

On le retrouvera Bones, je vous le promets. Murmura t'il

Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'elle l'avait entendu. Et que si elle l'avait pus, elle serait en ce moment, en train de le fixer de ses yeux bleus néon avec un minuscule sourire sur les lèvres.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : 

Diane passa la porte du bureau. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se rendre au bureau de Sweets même s'ils se connaissaient depuis un certains temps.

En fait, elle n'y avait jamais été.

Mais elle était contente que ce ne fut pas pour parler…du moins pas pour parler d'elle. Pas pour qu'il l'écoute et la conseille sur sa vie.

C'était tout bonnement professionnel.

Mademoiselle vous ne pouvez entrer, le dr Sweet est en consultations !

La secrétaire s'acharnait à essayer de l'empêcher d'entrer. Aujourd'hui n'était pas la journée pour être génée. La situation était urgente.

L'ignorant Diane ouvrit la porte.

Elle s'immobilisa alors. Malgré elle. Malgré elle, elle pâlit.

Dans le bureau, une superbe jeune femme se tenait face à Sweets et était très proche de lui. Trop proche à son goût.

Sa main tenait son visage doucement et les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient presque sur celles du jeune homme qui ne bougeait apparemment pas. Une de ses mains étaient d'ailleurs posées légèrement sur la taille de la jeune femme. L'autre se tenait sur l'épaule ou…la poitrine de celle-ci.

Diane sentit une étrange douleur comme si on lui déversait de la glace dans les veines. Paradoxalement son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Elle avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle se sentait trembler. Elle…elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Ce qu'elle voulait faire. S'énerver. Partir. Ecarter cette jeune femme. Ne rien faire.

Elle avait un moment cru qu'elle comptait aux yeux du jeune homme presque autant qu'il commençait à compter pour elle. Apparemment elle s'était tromper…ou n'avait pas été assez rapide. Rien n'évoluait décidément.

Le dr Sweets est en réunion mademoiselle, continuait de dire la secrétaire puis une fois entrée elle-même, pardonnez nous cette intrusion dr Sweets mais cette jeune femme…

Sweet et la jeune femme se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers Diane et la secrétaire. Le jeune homme pâlit légèrement à la vue de Diane, tandis que celle-ci le fixait avec une sorte de douleur dans les yeux. Elle le fixait puis détourna le regard.

La jeune femme passa de Sweet à Diane puis de Diane à Sweet. Elle pâlit à son tour. Ravala sa salive et fixa sévèrement Sweet. Elle serra les poing et giffla sévèrement le jeune homme.

Je croyais pouvoir te faire confiance !! hurla t'elle presque, apparemment j'avais tord de croire au bonheur avec toi !

Il y eut un silence dans la salle. Sweet fixa la jeune femme mais ne répondit rien. Il ne la rattrapa même pas lorsqu'elle partit brusquement du bureau.

Monsieur ? demanda la secrétaire

Laissez Kate, cette jeune femme est en collaboration avec moi, son interruption n'est pas un problème.

Bien, je fais patienter vos autres rendez vous ?

Cela serait gentil merci.

La secrétaire, Kate, sortie du bureau laissant seuls Diane et Sweet. Pendant un long moment aucun des deux ne parla. Tous deux gênés.

Diane, je peux t'expliquer…commença t'il

La jeune femme ravala sa peine

Il n'y a rien à expliquer, je ne suis pas venu ici pour discuter de tes relations amoureuses pour une affaire urgente, répondit machinalement la jeune femme qui se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil

Le jeune homme s'installa en face d'elle sur son fauteuil.

C'est Gwanaelle une…

Sweet, tu peux t'envoyer toutes les filles que tu veux si tu savais comme je m'en moque ! Ce qui compte maintenant c'est cette affaire et le temps est compté

Ravalement de salive.

Bien. En quoi puis je t'aider ?

En quelques instants Diane lui fit un résumé de l'enquête et de ses soupçons concernant Thyn. Le scénario et le profil psychologique qu'elle présumait.

Si tu penses que je me trompe n'y va pas par quatre chemins.

Tu sembles sure de toi, pourquoi me demandes tu mon avis ?

Personne ne me croit, et les preuves que j'ai ramenées sont, selon Zach, inutilisables. Je sens que je tiens une piste et j'aimerai l'avis d'un expert.

Je pense que ton raisonnement est logique. Et le fait que Thyn puisse être le tueur. Mais je pense qu'ils ont raison, nous n'avons pas assez de preuves Diane.

La jeune femme se leva et dit :

Merci Sweet c'est tout ce que je voulais.

Il se leva tentant de rattraper la jeune femme

Où vas-tu ?

Rattraper un tueur

Diane tu n'as presque pas de piste et le FBI ne marcheras pas avec toi si tu n'as pas de preuves

Seule j'ai plus rattraper de temps que l'équipe. Mon intuition était bonne je ne vais pas attendre sagement pendant qu'un tueur dégénéré chasse des personnes !

Il la rattrapa et l'attrapa par le bras l'obligeant à lui faire face

C'est de la pure folie ! En admettant que ton intuition est bonne, si tu te faisais capturer.

Dans ce cas je tâcherai de vous envoyer le plus d'informations possibles pour capturer ce salop

Tu as plus de chances de te faire tuer !

Il n'y a pas que ma vie qui soit en jeu Sweet…de toute façon…

De toute façon ?

Rien. Je dois y aller, dit elle en se dégageant.

La jeune femme partit. Il hésita un instant. Puis il se rassit et demanda à sa secrétaire d'envoyer ses patients.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : 

Qu'est ce que ça donnes ? demanda Camille

Rien, nous n'avons toujours rien de plus, répondit Zach

Diane n'est toujours pas revenue ?

Le jeune homme fronça un instant les sourcils.

Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

Vous si ?

….Non pas depuis son départ.

Je vais voir si le dr Hodgins à du nouveau. Si vous revoyez mlle Fox envoyez la moi immédiatement à mon bureau.

Pour quelle raison ?

Un comportement tel celui-ci est inacceptable. D'autant plus qu'elle ne donne pas de nouvelles du lieu où elle se trouve. Je pourrais considérer cela comme une désertion du travail…voir pire si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien.

Comme d'être complice du meurtrier ?

Camille ne répondit rien mais le fixa.

Je doute que cela puisse être le cas, répondit il

Qu'en savez vous ? Nous ne pouvons connaître d'elle que ce qu'elle nous en dit.

Tout le monde n'est pas manipulable dr Savoyan, dit il avec un ton amer

Camille ne bougea pas de position. Elle renforça son regard sur le jeune homme et soupira.

S'il y a sur cette terre plusieurs sectes et autant de disciples c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas qu'un type de manipulateurs…comme il n'y a pas qu'une sorte de meurtriers. Tout comme le nombre de raisons poussant à tuer est infinies.

Zach acquiesça légèrement. Le message était clair. Tant pour lui que pour Diane. Il ne la croyait pas complice dans des meurtres. Elle était bien trop fière pour se laisser dicter son comportement par un gourou ou un meurtrier.

Mais les personnes en apparences fortes sont parfois les plus fragiles. Et les gourous n'allaient généralement pas dans l'affrontement.

Non, Diane n'était pas ce genre de personne…

Elle était…différente.

Elle voyait des choses qu'il n'avait pas vues. Même s'il ne tenait pas à lui montrer, il était un peu impressionné de la ténacité de son élève.

Il fronça les sourcils et repensa à cela. Que venait il de dire ? Elle voyait des choses qu'il n'avait pas vues. Et si ? Si c'était le cas aujourd'hui ? Si Diane avait raison concernant Thyn était le tueur ? Si ce crâne était celui de Tyler ?

Il soupira et se dirigea vers le bureau où il avait laissé le crâne. Ayant des gants il le reprit et l'observa un cours instant. Il allait peut être réussir à tirer quelque chose de ce crâne tout de même. Ne serait ce que par le simple fait qu'il ait un jour appartenu à quelqu'un et qu'un crâne n'était pas le genre d'objet qu'on trouvait habituellement dans les placards.

Pendant ce temps, dans son bureau, Sweet fixait d'un air anxieux la porte. Il tapotait son stylo contre son bureau et réfléchissait.

Avait il eu réellement raison de laisser partir Diane ? Et si elle courrait un danger ?

Quel danger ? Si elle avait eu une preuve infaillible l'équipe de Jefferson l'aurait suivie dans son idée et ce ne serait non pas elle mais le FBI accompagner de l'agent Booth qui s'en serait mêlé. Il connaissait les membres de l'équipe. Camille, Angela, Jack, Zack, l'agent Booth, Brennan… ils n'étaient pas le genre de personnes à négliger le moindres détails…ou a laisser des sentiments se mêler dans la piste de preuves.

Mais Diane était jeune. Elle était encore une très jeune étudiante. Et elle commettait parfois des erreurs. De plus elle n'était pas en de très bonne relation avec Zach, son seul responsable depuis que Brennan était dans le coma.

Cela étant dit, il savait pour l'avoir eu comme patient, que le jeune homme n'était pas non plus le genre de personne à ne pas accepter les preuves juste pour un différent avec une personne. Il essayait au contraire d'être le plus objectif possible. Pourvu qu'il y ait suffisamment de preuves pour suivre une piste…

Mais Diane n'avait justement pas beaucoup de preuves. Et elle était aussi très têtue. Téméraire et jeune dans ce métier. Garder la tête froide fasse à la pression lorsque notre temps était limité n'était pas facile et demandait une certaine expérience. Ce n'était pas comme à la télé où les héros sont presque parfaits. Hors Diane n'avait pas suffisamment d'expériences.

En revanche, il avait apprit que la jeune femme avait une incroyable capacité de déduction et arrivait dans peine à cerner les gens.

Et si elle avait raison ? Si jamais elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup ?

Cela faisait une heure que la jeune femme était partit et aucune nouvelle. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il décida enfin d'attraper le combiné et de composer un numéro familier.

Dr Savoyan.

Camille c'est le dr Sweet. Je voulais savoir si Diane était ici…

Diane ? Non. Elle est passée dans votre bureau ?

Sweet ravala sa salive. Non, décidément ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon !

Ecoutez je crois que nous avons un problème.

Un petit voyant bleu s'alluma sur le combiné.

Attendez un instant s'il vous plait

Appuis sur le bouton. Une voix de femme répondit. Son cœur fit un bond.

Diane ? Où es tu nom de dieu ?!

Sweet j'ai trouver le repaire de Thyn ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! J'avais raison. Le mec se prend carrément pour le dieu eggyptiens Seth. Et le plus macabre c'est qu'il semble avoir vu Osiris un peu partout autours de lui

Il y a d'autres corps ?

Pas qu'un peu ! Mais ce ne sont pas des corps…il n'y a que les crânes. Cela doit être un trophée pour lui. J'imagine que c'est lui qui dispersait les morceaux de corps un peu partout…et qui a tirer sur Brennan

Mais l'homme sur lequel Booth à tirer ?

Un complice sans doute. Peut être le début d'une secte qui sait, et ce complice en était le disciple.

Cela me rappelle quelque chose, rumina t'il

Il faut croire que le concept de maître disciple ne s'applique pas seulement aux gormogons…ou bien que c'est lier.

Que vas-tu encore inventer ?

Je ne sais pas, il y a juste une similitude. Et après tout Zach n'à jamais tenter de t'expliquer la soit disante théorie de son « maître », dit elle en exagérant

Comment sait tu tout cela ?

J'ai longtemps cru que je serais journaliste

Sweet sourit. Il était soulagé que Diane soit vivante. Il aurait certainement du s'inquiéter que la jeune femme est atteint son but, et qu'elle se trouvait dans l'antre du tueur…seule !

Diane pourquoi m'appelles tu moi ?

Que veux tu dire ?

Je te signale qu'il y a un dizaine de scientifiques à l'institut Jefferson qui sont penchés sur cette affaire et en collaboration avec le FBI. Des scientifiques avec qui, je te le rappelle, tu fais normalement équipe. Ne crois tu pas qu'il serait tant que tu leur révèles ce que tu m'as révéler et surtout l'emplacement du tueur afin que celui-ci puisse être mis en cellule ?

J'allais le faire…mais je voulais t'en informer le premier.

Silence. Surprise. Ravalement de salive. Le jeune homme digéra la nouvelle.

Peut être était il temps qu'il s'explique de ce qui s'était passer.

Diane…avec Gwenaelle…

Ce n'est peut être pas le moment de parler de ça, le coupa t'elle

Pourquoi pas ? Après tout c'est toi qui m'a appeler.

Silence. Puis…

Je t'ai appeler pour l'affaire

C'est à Camille que tu aurais du t'adresser en priorité tu le sais. Elle ou Booth.

Je sais.

Quand tu es arrivé…en fait tu es tomber au moment où j'espérais le moins que tu viennes…

Silence.

Désolé d'avoir interrompus une partie de plaisir, ajouta t'elle d'une voix qui lui sembla faible.

Il réalisa alors sa phrase.

Non Diane, ce n'est pas…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il entendit un bruit étrange.

Oh mon dieu, murmura la jeune femme dont la voix semblait inquiète

Qu'est ce qui se passe Diane ?

La peur de la jeune femme fut communiquée à Sweet. Elle était en danger et il ne pouvait pas intervenir.

Il entendit des souffles et des cris comme deux personnes qui se serait battu.

Diane ! Réponds !

Puis il entendit quelque chose comme un bruit de gaz ou une bombe lacrymogène. Des toussotements et un bruit sourd. Un autre bruit sourd comme si on traînait quelqu'un.

Diane ! Réponds ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Réponds !

GAME OVER, répondit une voix masculine.

Puis la communication fut terminée.

Les mains tremblantes, le jeune homme savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il rappuya sur le bouton.

Dr Sweet que se passe t il ? Vous savez où est Diane ? demanda Camille

Dr Savoyan, Diane à trouver le tueur…mais nous avons un problème.

_La suite bientôt…_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : 

Dans une des salles de l'institut Jefferson, Angela travaillait derrière un ordinateur. A vrai dire ces derniers temps, elle était sous tension. Trop de choses se passaient rapidement. Comme si quelqu'un possédait une énorme télécommande de sa vie et avait décider d'appuyer sur la touche _avance rapide_.

Pour commencer, sa meilleure amie Brennan, était dans le coma à cause d'un tueur dégénéré que l'on n'arrivait pas à capturer. Et cela l'empêchait de se concentrer sur l'enquête. Savoir qu'elle devait rester là alors que son amie avait besoin d'elle à l'hôpital…

Booth l'appellerait si jamais…si jamais il se passait le moindre…incident.

Elle soupira. En voilà une autre chose qui l'agaçait. Savoir qu'il existait la possibilité que son amie meurt était déjà énorme mais qu'en plus elle meurt sans jamais avoir eu de relations concrète avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, même si elle refusait de l'avouer, l'a rendait plus qu'en colère.

Ensuite, la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Hodgins. Ces derniers temps elle était assez ambiguë. Ils en étaient revenus au même stade où en était Brennan et Booth. Le désir d'être ensembles brûlait sur leurs yeux s'était évident.

Pourtant les souvenirs de leurs ruptures revenaient sans cesse à ses yeux. Leurs « disputes » les souffrances qu'ils s'étaient infligés lorsqu'elle était avec Roxy…

Elle ne l'aurait pas réalisé si il n'était pas sorti avec une autre femme. Alors voilà où elle en était. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Hodgins voie une autre femme qu'elle mais elle avait peur de se mettre avec lui. Elle aurait trop l'impression de revivre le passé.

Il faut aller de l'avant. Voilà ce qu'on lui répétait, y compris son ami Zach, avec qui elle avait entretenu une conversation étrangement différente sur les sentiments amoureux que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue de sa part.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien arriver encore ?

Elle revint à son travail et fixa soudainement l'écran avec un très grand intérêt. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible ! La jeune femme chercha dans son matériel et ressortir la photo d'un petit garçon. Elle l'a mit à côté de son écran et se figea.

Nom de Dieu, murmura t'elle, elle avait raison.

Angela imprima la page et sortit de son bureau. Elle retrouva Jack et Zach au labo, l'un étudiant les os, l'autre les larves qu'ils y avaient récoltés ainsi que quelques mouches.

J'ai fini la reconstitution graphique du crâne, dit elle en allant vers Zach

Et ?

Vous n'allez pas le croire, ajouta t'elle gravement

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hodgin légèrement inquiet par le teint pâle qu'affichait Angela

Une pâleur que partagea Zach. Même s'il n'avait pas vu la photo, il pressentait la nouvelle.

Diane avait raison ?

Hochement de tête

Il s'agit de Tyler. Il devait avoir 8 ans quand il est mort.

Alors ça veut dire que notre petite Diane a retrouvé la trace d'un dangereux tueur en série et qu'on l'a pratiquement ignoré ?!

On ne l'a pas ignoré, il n'y avait pas…

Le résultat est le même ! s'énerva Hodgin, elle nous a fourni des preuves. Ce n'étaient pas celles qu'on attendait c'est tout.

C'est moi qui l'ai renvoyer balader lorsqu'elle m'a présenter ce crâne

Hodgins fixa son ami.

Attends tu veux dire que tu as revu Diane ?

D'ailleurs où se trouve t'elle ? demanda Angela ayant soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

Lorsque Diane s'était enfuit, elle avait penser que la jeune femme, en colère était partie se calmer chez elle, ou en ville ou quelque chose d'autres…

Maintenant elle réalisait qu'elle était revenu apporter ce crâne qu'elle avait découvert dans la chambre d'un petit garçon….Elle avait alors penser qu'elle travaillait au labo.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas revu. Si elle enquêtait, où était elle ?

Pourquoi tous les os trouvés étaient ils là, et que Diane n'était pas là ?

Zach ?

Je n'en n'ai absolument aucune idée, avoua t il.

…Je n'aime pas ça, répondit son amie, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment

A peine eut elle dit ces mots que Camille débarqua d'un pas pressant et le regard inquiet.

Ok alors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle vous voulez laquelle ?

La bonne de préférence, dit Hodgins

Diane à retrouver la trace du tueur

Le crâne qu'elle a apporté est celui de Tyler, elle avait raison, enchaîna Zach

Camille fixa Zach surprise

Parce que Diane est revenue ici ?

Silence.

Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

Je ne savais pas où elle était repartit…

Angela observa Camille.

Quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle ?

Camille fixa Zach.

Diane s'est fait capturer par le tueur ! Et on ne sait absolument pas où il se trouve !

L'équipe blêmit. Un membre en moins.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Et vous l'avez laissez partir !

Je ne l'ai pas vraiment laissez partir dr Sweet, je suis partis du labo sur de mauvais termes avec Diane !

Vous auriez du l'écouter !

C'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais Diane n'avait pas assez…n'avait pas de preuves concrète qui aurait justifier une piste ! Comment aurais je pus savoir que …

C'est Diane ! Elle a déjà joué à la téméraire une fois, il ne vous ai pas venu à l'idée que rien ne l'arrêterait ?!

Sweet et Booth avaient rejoins l'équipe en apprenant la nouvelle. Sweet, qui était d'ordinaire calme était aujourd'hui anormal. Il était anxieux et inquiet.

Mais il n'était pas le seul. Depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle, Zach avait pâlit et rien n'avait ramener de couleur sur son visage.

Il fixait Sweet. Celui-ci lui renvoyait son regard. C'était un regard nouveau. Un regard étrange. De la colère mais…autre chose. Comme un combat.

Et vous dr Sweet ! Vous a qui elle s'est confié. Vous n'avez pas eu l'idée de la retenir ? dit il d'un ton froid

Sweet ne quitta pas Zach du regard mais il avait compris. Un espèce de message passaient entre eux. Ce qu'Angéla remarqua.

Ce qui importe il me semble c'est qu'en plus que Brennan soit dans le coma, ce type risque de tuer Diane si on ne fait rien.

Les deux hommes ne se quittèrent pas du regard un moment avant de revenir à l'équipe.

Ok, dis Booth, reprenons dés le moment où Diane nous a expliquer sa théorie.

L'équipe se remémora les explications de la jeune femme. Zach et Sweet confièrent alors ce que leur avait donner Diane. Booth, accompagné de Sweet, se rendit au domicile de Thyn et Tyler. Après avoir montrer sa plaque Booth et Sweet entrèrent dans la maison.

Ils visitèrent la chambre de Thyn et Sweet confirma qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de doutes possibles.

Booth examina l'impacte de la balle dans le carreaux.

C'est le même type de balle que l'engin qui a tirer sur Brennan

Ne vous emballez pas agent Booth, ne mêlez pas vos sentiments à…

A vous ne commençez pas m'enerver d'accord, je sais rester objectif et je sais aussi voir le type de balle d'une impacte. D'autant plus que je vous rappelle que c'est en suivant cette piste que Diane s'est faite kidnappée…

Oui mais…

D'ailleurs parlons en de Diane. Entre nous Sweet, vous avez des sentiments pour elle non ?

Agent Booth, répondit il avec un sourire, Diane est une amie et une collègue je ne vois pas…

Tout comme moi et Bones

Hein hein très intéressant vous avouez donc avoir des sentiments pour votre collègue, je veux dire, plus qu'amicalement. Vous avouez avoir éventuellement un désir sexuel envers elle ?

Booth fixa Sweet et sourit de plus en plus.

Donc vous avouez avoir des sentiments pour mlle Fox si je comprends bien.

Sweet pâlit et rougit légérement.

Ah non non non ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulus dire

Bien sur que si, répondit il en rigolant presque, avouez le.

Non agent Booth ne déformez pas mes propos

Sweet on est entre hommes vous savez. Ca ne sortira pas d'ici.

Agent Booth ce que j'ai dit c'est que…

Vous m'avez demandez si j'avais des sentiments pour Bones. Je vous ai dit que Bones n'était qu'une amie et partenaire. Je vous ensuite demandez si vous aviez des sentiments pour Diane et vous m'avez dit que ce n'était qu'une amie et collègue ; relation que j'ai comparer à celle de Bones et moi et…(agrandissement de sourire) vous en avez ensuite déduis que j'avais des sentiments pour elle.

Oui mais…

Laissez moi finir Sweet, vous avez déduis que Bones et moi étions comme vous et Diane et si vous me demandez d'avouer que j'ai des sentiments pour elle, vous m'avez avouer que vous-même avez des sentiments pour…. (fixation) elle.

Silence. Booth regardait Sweet comme un témoin qu'il interrogeait. Oubliant un instant l'enquête. Cette révélation et la nervosité de Sweet qui ne pouvait fuir, l'amusait.

Alors Sweet ?

Avalage de salive. Détournement de regard.

Pourquoi Tyler était il si obsédé par Seth ?

Sweet, ne détournez pas la conversation. Avez-vous ou non des sentiments pour Diane ?

Le jeune homme se retourna. Leva le regard vers Booth et ouvrit la bouche…lorsque la mère de Tyler entra elle-même dans la chambre.

Vous avez finis ?

Oui, dit automatiquement Sweet

…oui, répéta Booth en fixant Sweet, on s'en va. On vous appellera s'il y a du nouveau. Au revoir madame.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la maison sans échanger un mot concernant Diane ou Brennan


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : 

Diane se trouvait dans le noir complet . Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle avait mal aux yeux. Ils la brûlaient. Et elle avait le nez qui piquait. Avec quoi l'avait il asperger ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se réveillait elle découvrit qu'elle était attachée. Ses poignets étaient liés à des menottes solides reliées à des chaînes. C'est à peine si elle pouvait se mettre debout.

Elle était assise sur du carrelage froid. Non pas du carrelage. Non c'était comme une ancienne cave. Quelque chose montait sur elle. Sur ses cuisses. Quelque chose de petit, ou moyen. Ayant une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept et enfin huit pattes. Diane hurla et tenta de se dégager. Mais elle avait un foulard qui l'empêchait de hurler.

Elle devinait ce qu'elle avait sur elle. Et elle ne le supportait pas. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle tremblait et voulait fuir.

Par instinct elle se débattit avec les chaînes

- Tututututu tu ne devrais pas faire cela ma douce.

Diane se pétrifia et tenta de garder les yeux ouverts. La voix masculine n'était pas loin. Le tueur n'était pas loin. Mais où ?

Elle sentit un souffle derrière son oreille. Elle s'immobilisa. Ferma les yeux de rage. Si elle pouvait elle l'étranglerait sur place.

Il fit glisser sa main le long de la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle dégagea la tête et chercha à le blesser. Sans succès.

Si tu es sage, je te promets de te redonner la parole.

Diane se calma. Mais elle n'était pas rassurer. Que voulait ce tueur ? Qu'attendait il exactement d'elle ? Elle aurait préféré qu'il l'acheva tout de suite au lieu de jouer…ou pire. De se servir d'elle…

Elle aurait souhaité qu'ils la trouvent. Mais quelles chances avait elle de s'en sortir ?

Elle repensa à sa famille. A ses amis. Vint s'inscrire l'image de son entrée dans le bureau de Sweet. Ensuite sa discussion avec Zach. Voilà où son instinct l'avait mené…si elle les avait écouté…

Elle laissa échapper une larme sur sa joue.

Oh non non non ne pleures pas, je t'en prie ne pleures pas. Non, dit il d'une voix compatissante presque plaintive, je ne veux pas que tu pleures ma douce.

Il fit glisser sa main de son cou à la bouche de Diane, lui enleva son foulard et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Tu vois ma douce, tu n'as pas à pleurer

Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

J'ai neutralisé Isis

Vous voulez dire le dr Brennan !

Qui est Isis, elle l'a été dans une vie antérieure

Le dr Brennan n'a jamais été mariée

Mais elle a essayer d'assembler les corps. Elle essaye toujours d'assembler les corps. C'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait. Elle s'en sort indemne d'une voiture ensablée c'est de la magie…tout comme isis. Elle connaît la puissance du dieu soleil Ra

Elle est anthropologue judiciaire et douée avec ça ! Rien de plus ! C'est une scientifique aucune magie la dedans !

C'est ce que dise les esprits les plus rebelles…n'est pas belle Hathor

Hathor ?

Oui…murmura t'il en approchant sa tête contre l'épaule de Diane qui fit la grimace, la déesse de l'Amour

Vous avez tout faux mon pote, je ne suis pas Hathor

Vous l'êtes, mais vous ne le savez pas

Vous êtes cinglé !

Il embrassa l'épaule de Diane qui se repoussa et essaya de lui foutre un coup quelque part.

Tu n'as jamais été douée pour le combat n'est ce pas ? dit il en rigolant

Libérez moi et on va régler ça d'égale à égale. Vous ne me faites pas peur !

Je vois…dit il en attrapant son visage, mais mon ennemi est Horus. Je vais une nouvelle fois obtenir ma vengeance !

C'est ce que vous recherchez

Oui ! Depuis que j'ai 8 ans je sais enfin qui je suis. La réincarnation de Seth. Et ma destinée et de me venger de la victoire d'Horus. De retrouver toutes les âmes où il s'est caché, où il se cache à chaque fois que je le vaincs

Et qui est Horus ?

Le fils d'Isis !

Mais le dr Brennan n'a pas d'enfant…

Pas biologique. Mais Isis a transmit tout son savoir à Horus afin de me détruire…

Oh c'est pas vrai, murmura Diane en levant les yeux au ciel, encore lui.

Oui. Vous avez compris, tu vois ma douce que tu fais partis de l'un des notre…ma belle Hathor

Je m'appelle Diane Fox espèce de malade ! Et attend un peu qu'ils débarquent et qu'IL te tue !

Je vais le tuer d'abord. N'as-tu pas remarqué ma douce ?

Remarquer quoi ?

Il alluma alors la lumière. Diane se retint d'hurler. Devant elle, face à elle, sur le mur, la fixait les dizaines et dizaines de crânes que Tyler avait sauvagement récolté.

Et sur elle au moins cinq araignées grimpaient.

Maintenant….à toi de jouer.

Il tandis un téléphone au numéro déjà composé.

Pendant ce temps à l'institut Jefferson

Zach Addy

Zach …. Passez moi Booth ou Camille

Diane hurla devant la douleur que lui infligea alors Tyler. Il venait d'enfoncer sa lame dans son bras.

Diane où êtes vous ?! Que se passe t'il ?

T…Tyler, reprit elle dans un souffle, Tyler veut que vous le rejoignez…il veut vous affronter personnellement

Moi mais pourquoi ?

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas avec les gormogons, vous êtes en plus convoité par les cinglés fanatiques de l'eggypte

Nouveau cri de douleur.

Il dit que vous êtes Horus, enfin l'une de ses réincarnation et qu'il doit se battre avec vous jusqu'à … la mort pour obtenir vengeance.

Silence.

Zach ne faites surtout pas…..

Laissez moi lui parler

Non ! Prévenez l'équipe ne faites pas cette connerie.

Un mot de plus et je te tue Hathor !

Tue moi alors !

Bruit de cracha, crie de douleur, silence

Diane ?!

(voix essoufflée) Il veut que vous veniez seul. Zach ne faites pas ça…prévenez…

Diane ?

Bonjour Horus, je t'attends de pied ferme si tu veux la revoir venez seul.

Et Tyler raccrocha.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : 

Zach était pâle. Mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Dissimulé derrière son oreille sous sa peau, le micro informait ses amis sur sa position.

Ils étaient suffisamment loin du temple pour que Tyler ne les repères…selon ses estimations. Mais suffisamment prés pour intervenir au cas où…

Après avoir parcouru les labyrinthes il se retrouva dans la salle. De type Eggyptienne comme les tombeaux dans les pyramides.

Un homme, en costumes noirs et le visage caché par un masque de canidés le fixait. Un couteau et une lance dans chaque main. Derrière Diane, attachée dans un espèce de circuit fermée et électrique.

Bienvenu Horus.

Il lui jeta une arme.

Défends toi, combat moi et meurt !

Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses…

Tyler montra son bras. Un bouton vert y étais. Il appuya dessus.

Dans la capsule de Diane de l'eau commençait à monter.

Le temps est écoulé. Si tu veux la sauver, fais preuve de bravoure !

Le jeune homme fixait Diane qui se débattait au fur et à mesure que l'eau s'écoulait.

Il s'empara de l'épée et combattit aussi bien qu'il pouvait. Mais Tyler était un adversaire de taille. Un fou complètement déchaîné qui s'était entraîné.

Malgré cela il parvint à esquiver les coups et frapper en utilisant quelques méthodes qu'il avait apprise durant sa « mauvaise période »ainsi que durant son court séjour en Irak.

Mais l'eau continuait de grimpée et elle était à présent au cou de Diane.

Sans doute l'équipe avait elle été avertie. Booth et ses collègues tirèrent sur Tyler qui se protégea. Il allait frapper Zach en hurlant :

Lâches

Il le toucha mais l'esquive de celui-ci fit qu'il ne fut blessé que superficiellement.

Booth continuait de tirer. Tyler jeta un couteau qui atterrit dans le bras de celui-ci.

Ce fut alors au tour de Sweet d'essayer de tirer et il parvint à avoir l'épaule de Tyler.

Profitant de cette aubaine Zach frappa aux genoux.

Diane était maintenant inconsciente et complètement immergée. Sweet s'élança rapidement vers elle. Tyler tenta de l'en empêcher, mais Booth et Zach l'en empêchèrent. Sweet brisa la vitre et l'eau se déversa. Diane tomba par terre inanimée.

Je t'en prie Diane non ! murmura t'il

Tandis que le combat continuait, le jeune homme surveillait du coin de l'œil Diane. Etait elle morte ? Quelque chose en lui se brisa et cela lui fit une étrange douleur

Diane…

Après des massages et plusieurs bouche à bouche, Diane revint à elle et recracha toute l'eau qu'elle avait dans le corps.

Sweet ? murmura t'elle surprise

Diane ! Ne recommences plus jamais ça !

Tant que ça ? Après tout ce n'aurait rien été, l'essentiel était que vous ayez Tyler.

Il prit d'une main son visage et la fixa. Diane se paralysa.

Diane, c'est peut être pas le moment le plus opportun mais il faut que je te dise que…

Un bruit d'épée coupa Sweet. Et un cri.

Non ! Zach c'est Horus qui doit gagner normalement ! dit elle inquiète

Facile à dire, murmura celui-ci

Il n'y arrivera pas, s'inquiéta t'elle

Sweet baissa un instant la tête en ravalant sa salive, presque jaloux de l'attention qu'apportait Diane au combat et à son combattant.

Elle se mit alors a parler dans une langue ancienne qui détourna l'attention de Tyler alias Seth.

Zach en profita pour achever Tyler et lui pointa l'épée dans la poitrine.

Tyler agonisant recula, surprit. Silence. Puis il se retourna. Tyler se jeta alors en courant vers Zach, Diane se releva se planta devant le jeune homme, arracha l'épée plantée dans Tyler et dans un geste violent fit une ligne droite dans le coup de Tyler.

Il recula avec horreur en fixant Diane. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire cynique et leva ensuite vers lui son majeure gauche, faisant là un beau doigt d'honneur.

Tyler tomba alors par terre et sa tête se décrocha.

Diane…murmura Zach à la fois heureux de sa survie, surprit de sa prestation et choqué

C'est fini, dit elle sérieusement en le fixant

Il lui sourit ce à quoi elle répondit. Les yeux dans les yeux. Sweet lui se leva et sortit ensuite avec ses amis.

_Voilà ce n'est évidement pas terminé. J'espère que ça vous à plu. Merci pour ces commentaires. _


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je continue un peu. Alors je vous annonce de suite qu'il y aura deux fins de prévus. C'est à vous de choisir au terme si vous préférez une fin où Diane est avec Sweet ou Zach._

_Concernant les autres couples, la question ne se pose pas ^^._

_Je suis en plein dans Passage Mortel, le deuxième livre de Kathy Reich et j'ai un peu oublier dans Bones si Brennan est ou non professeur d'université mais il me semble que non._

_Comme dans le bouquin Brennan à une quarantaine d'années et que dans la série elle doit en avoir une trentaine, j'ai inclus une sorte de prédiction d'avenir quand à une des tournure de son métier…_

_Encore une fois les persos ne m'appartiennent pas pour autant et gnagna…_

_C'est juste que j'avais envie de faire un lien entre les bouquins et la série._

_Bises à tous. _

Chapitre 19 : 

Lorsque Brennan r'ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut surprise qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. Elle avait encore un peu mal et elle se sentait faible, morte de fatigue.

Elle se rappelait de sa course poursuite face au tueur. Puis une silhouette. Un coup de feu. Booth au dessus d'elle lui murmurant, ou plutôt essayant de lui parler. Mais ses paroles devenaient de plus en plus lointaines. Elle s'était sentie sombrer et puis plus rien.

Quelques secondes après elle s'était réveillée ici, dans l'hôpital. Combien de temps avait elle été évanouie ?

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Booth endormi sur une chaise. Depuis combien de temps était il là à la veillée ?

Oh madame ! s'exclama une infirmière, mon dieu ne bouger pas nous allons nous occuper de vous.

Elle devait avoir une soixantaine d'années et était souriante. Sa voix était aimable et douce.

Que s'est il passé ?

On vous a tirer dessus, vous avez été dans le coma

Brennan digéra la nouvelle.

Et combien de temps ?

Trois ou quatre jours

Trois ou quatre jours ! De nouveau elle digéra la nouvelle avec difficulté. Elle avait eu l'impression de ne s'être évanouie qu'une dizaine de secondes !

Booth, sans doutez réveillé par la disparition du silence ouvrit les yeux. Il fit des yeux ronds et devint pâle lorsqu'il vit Brennan réveillée. Puis sa surprise céda la place à la joie.

Bones, enfin de retours ! dit il avec un grand sourire et se rapprochant de sa coéquipière

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de répondre à ce sourire enthousiaste

Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Un petit moment, répondit il légèrement gêné, je ne voulais pas être absent si jamais il y avait un problème, admit il

Nouveau sourire.

Je suis désolé de vous avoir pris de votre temps

Bones vous n'avez pas à vous excuser

Il faut que nous retrouvions l'homme qui m'a tirer dessus. Je suis sur que c'est le tueur et….

Oh oh oh Bones. On se calme, dit il en la repoussant doucement dans son lit, vous vous ne devais que vous reposer

Pas question ! Si je peux aider, je veux…

Bones on l'a capturé. C'est fini. Ou plutôt, on la neutraliser, dit il avec une grimace en repensant à la fin brutale de Tyler

Vous l'avez neutralisé ? Mais…

On a y chaud d'ailleurs…

Booth raconta les événements à Brennan.

C'était complètement inconscient de sa part, dit Brennan abasourdie

C'est vrai, admit il, mais je crois que votre élève apprends beaucoup plus qu'elle ne devrait au contact de notre équipe

Brennan fut d'abord stupéfaite puis se calma. Son partenaire avait raison. Combien de fois les membres de l'équipe s'étaient ils mis en danger pour aboutir l'enquête et coincer ce tueur ? Combien de fois s'était ELLE mis en danger, ravalant sa peur en ne voulant pas se faire ralentir par les menaces d'un tueur ?

Elle ne devrait pas prendre de model…

Sans vouloir vous vexer Bones, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas.

Elle le fixa.

- Il arrive parfois que certains aspects du caractère de deux personnes soient similaires. Diane à fait des erreurs et elle a agit instinctivement. Cette prise de risque et cette volonté lui vient d'elle-même. Il faut croire que…elle possède bien l'esprit de notre petite équipe de fouines…

- Mais elle aurait pus mourir, et faire tuer d'autres personnes

- Elle est jeune Brennan. Elle a encore à apprendre. Mais même si je suis de votre avis, reconnaissez que sa prise de risque à permis de sauver la vie à d'autres personnes…

Brennan le fixa et il lui renvoya son regard. Elle se calma. Elle devait reconnaître une fois de plus que Booth avait raison. L'essentiel était qu'ils soient tous indemne. Elle était un peu déboussolée par cette élève. Enseigner à deux élèves aussi différents tel que Diane et Zach était réellement une expérience enrichissante. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait penser…

Et elle prenait goût à enseigner…

Vous savez Bones je pense que sans vous copier, si elle a fait ça c'est grâce à ce que vous lui avez appris.

Vous savez, cela va peut être vous semblez ridicule mais…

Vous ne dites jamais de choses ridicules Bones, dit il avec une pointe de douceur dans la voix

Nouvel échange de regard. Néon contre chocolat. Tout aussi doux. Inconsciemment Booth avait pris une des mains de Brennan dans la sienne. Elle l'avait serré également.

- Je pense sérieusement à donner des cours à l'université

Vous ? Vous qui n'aimez déjà pas parler aux familles des victimes ?

Je sais, rumina t'elle, mais je pense que c'est une bonne expérience. Je pense que si je n'avais pas eu un autre élève après Zach, je n'y aurais jamais pensé. Mais…le fait d'avoir eu deux élèves…me donne envie de faire découvrir notre métier à plus de jeunes.

Il parait que cela s'appelle la Trentine. Vous faites le point sur votre vie et vous avez failli mourir donc

Techniquement Booth je ne m'en suis pas aperçue. J'ai cru mettre évanouie une dizaine de seconde. Je n'ai donc pas pus faire le point sur ma vie parce que j'ai failli y passer.

Silence.

Et qu'avez-vous d'autres comme projets ?

J'aimerais…j'aimerais avoir un chat. Un chat blanc.

Vous l'appelleriez friskies ou Tom comme Tom et Jerry ? dit il en plaisantant

Non je pensais plutôt à _Birdie_.

Pas mal. Quoi d'autres ?

Vivre à Charlotte. C'est une belle région. Si chaude.

Moi j'ai toujours penser que vous iriez au Nord. Au Quebec, genre Montréal ou quelque chose comme ça, si …si vous veniez à partir…

Montréal ?! Oh non mon dieu, il y fait bien trop froid !

Booth sourit amusé.

Quoi ?

Rien. Et quoi d'autres dans vos projets.

Brennan semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Bones ?

…avoir une fille, murmura t'elle, souriante et pleine de vie…une petite…Katy…

Silence. Surprise.

Tempérance vous voulez avoir un enfant ?

Elle le fixa.

Je sais que j'ai toujours fermement rejeté l'idée.

Elle tourna la tête perdue de nouveau dans ses pensées. Comme réfléchissant et triste. Comme si elle désirait une chose qu'elle pensait ne jamais avoir.

Booth pris, de son autre main, le visage de Tempérance et le ramena vers lui.

Bones je suis sure que ce que vous désirez se réalisera un jour…et ce jour…je suis sure que vous serez une excellente mère.

Brennan ne bougea pas et lentement lui fit un petit sourire. Indéniablement cet homme la faisait craquée. Peut être même plus mais…elle s'en défendait. Elle avait peur d'être de nouveau heureuse pour peut être un jour perdre ce qui la rendait heureuse.

En même temps, elle devait avancer et vivre. Laisser de côté le passé et profiter de la vie. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle désirait aujourd'hui. Avec Sully elle aurait peut être un jour pus avoir tout cela. Mais elle l'avait laissé partir. Pour quoi ? Son travail ? Elle aurait très bien pus en trouver dans un autre endroit. En Charlotte par exemple.

Pour qui alors ? Angela, Hodgins, Zach…tous allaient lui manquer. Mais elle pouvait toujours revenir leur dire bonjour. Elle avait peur d'être remplacer peut être ? Elle serait pourtant toujours leur amie même si un autre anthropologue prenait sa place professionnelle. Une amitié ne s'oublie jamais vraiment. De plus si on est en excellent termes.

Elle avait peur d'être remplacé, c'était sur, mais pas de cette manière là. Plutôt auprès de son partenaire Booth. Ils s'étaient inexorablement rapprochés et si jamais c'était une femme qui la remplaçait, peut être…

C'était son ami et si il trouvait ainsi le bonheur, elle aurait du s'en réjouir…ou pas.

Mais cette négation impliquait autre chose, de beaucoup trop compliqué et avec beaucoup trop de conséquences pour elle.

L'amour était une chose que l'on n'arrivait pas à expliquer réellement et elle savait que si elle cédait, ce ne serait pas qu'une histoire sexuelle prolongée…

C'était plus fort inévitablement. Un engagement comme il s'en produisait beaucoup dans les sociétés. Quoi de plus normal ? Mais elle avait toujours peur de se tromper.

Dans le travail, un certains nombres de preuves, de savoir faisait qu'elle pouvait prévoir si oui ou non elle faisait le bon choix. Si elle se trompait, elle savait qu'elle pourrait réparer ses erreurs. Elle saurait quoi faire.

Mais en amour…rien n'était à prévoir. Et cela ne dépendait pas que de nous. Que de notre travail. De nos connaissances.

C'était mystique et elle n'aimait pas le mystique. Elle n'aimait pas quand sa vie lui échappait.

Elle lui renvoya un regard doux.

Merci Booth.

Autours d'eux il y avait une tension. Une atmosphère étrange et en même temps familière.

Elle posa une de ses mains sur la joue de son coéquipier. Il ne bougea pas mais fut agréablement surprit. Ils ne parlèrent pas, les regards suffisaient. Comme des aimants ils se rapprochaient doucement. Il n'y avait personne autours d'eux. A qui se justifier ? Il n'y avait que le silence. Qui pourrait les voir ? Ils ne seraient pas en faute.

Brennan n'aurait su dire quelle aurait été la personne qu'elle aurait souhaiter le moins voir. Les surprendre ainsi : Angela ou Sweet ?

Hum hum désolé de vous opportuner

Une voix familière. Booth et Brennan s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Gênés. Brennan ferma les yeux.

Tu es enfin réveillée ma chérie, dit Angela allant de l'autre côté du lit pour rejoindre Brennan

Je vais vous laissez parler entre filles, fit Booth en s'éclipsant, j'ai un rapport à faire.

Une fois partit Angela regarda son amie avec un petit sourire

Par hasard, ma chérie, vous n'étiez pas en train de vous embrasser ?

Angie tu sais bien que

Booth est ton coéquipier oui oui je sais, mais pour la majorité des gens, lorsque les lèvres de deux personnes ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre…

Ce n'est pas ce que tu as cru

Brennan rougie légèrement.

Oui bien sur. Bon si on parlait d'autre chose…

Tempérance fut heureuse et soulagée que son amie dévie la conversation.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pendant ce temps à l'institut Jefferson.

Le soir, Diane rangea ses quelques affaires et mit sa veste. Elle voulut attraper son sac mais celui-ci lui échappa des mains.

Elle se sentait faiblir et perdre connaissance. Elle s'assied rapidement et poussa un long soupir. Elle avait un goût de sang désagréable dans la gorge et elle eut, un instant, du mal à respirer.

Fermant les yeux, elle s'empara d'un tube de médicament en pris quelques granulés qu'elle avala rapidement.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était pire. Mourir noyée par un tueur, ou vivre encore en souffrant de ce calvaire…

Ressaisit elle s'empara de nouveau de son sac et sortit.

Elle passa à travers les couloirs. Profitant du moindre instant. Les secondes s'écoulaient rapidement. Le temps était une chose effrayante. On ne pouvait l'arrêter et finalement avant qu'on ai pus réaliser quoi que ce soit, c'est lui qui nous emportait. Il nous emportait vers une incertitude. Certains pensaient qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? C'est ce qui lui faisait peur. L'incertitude. Et le fait d'être consciente de sa vie. De sa conscience. On ne choisissait pas de naître mais on était obliger de mourir. Peut être même vers le néant.

Mélancolique en pensant à cela, elle se sentait chaque fois prisonnière…

Comment une conscience pouvait elle ne plus être ? Etait ce vraiment un avantage que nous possédions vis-à-vis des animaux…ou au contraire une punition ?

Ces questions elle se les posaient de plus en plus chaque jour qu'il passait.

Diane ? fit une voix familière qui la sortait de ses pensées

La jeune femme s'arrêta et resta au palier du bureau de Zach.

Bon travail Diane

Merci, dit elle surprise

Elle allait repartir lorsqu'elle s'arrêta.

Zach, je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai dit

Il la contempla fixement.

Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez…vous aviez raison. J'aurai dù être plus attentif.

Mais je n'aurais pas du être aussi téméraire. J'aurais pus en mourir. Je n'ai pas gardé assez de sang froid

Il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Mais…néanmoins, je pense que vous y parviendrez vite. Vous avez un potentiel Diane, ne le gâchais pas. Et ne changez pas. Vous verrez qu'avec le temps, votre caractère téméraire pourrait être utile si vous savez l'utiliser convenablement.

Diane n'en revenait pas. Le jeune homme était détendu et était encourageant.

Je croyais que vous ne pensiez pas que…

Je m'étais énervé et je me suis trompé sur votre compte.

Non. Vous aviez raison. Je suis allé beaucoup trop vite en conclusion…

Vous êtes très perspicace. La seule chose est que vous devez apprendre à utiliser les preuves, beaucoup plus de preuves afin de mieux appuyer vos hypothèses. Vous n'en convaincrez que mieux.

C'est sur…dit elle avec un sourire, mais concernant votre implication dans l'affaire Gormogon….

Silence gêné.

J'avais tord de me porter si vite en conclusion…

Non, ne vous en faites pas…

Si. J'avais tord. Je ne me suis fondée que sur quelques éléments et mon agacement envers vous…ce n'était pas du tout objectif…et ce dont je vous ai accusé est…

Non. Diane vous aviez raison.

La jeune femme releva la tête et le fixa. Il semblait mal à l'aise en repensant à cela. En même temps si il lui avouait cela, cela marquait une certaine confiance.

J'ai effectivement été cet apprenti qui à livrer le meurtrier…comme vous le disiez si aisément je me suis laisser manipuler et il m'a fallu un certain temps pour m'en rendre compte…les tords que vous m'avez attribués étaient justifiés.

Diane soupira. Elle entra dans le bureau et s'assied légèrement contre le bureau au côté du jeune homme.

Zach que cherchiez vous à prouver en étant avec cet homme ? demanda t'elle doucement

Il parlait d'une cause pour l'humanité…que nous avions un rôle important à jouer. Que très peu de personnes au monde pouvaient comprendre. Que de tout ces apprentis j'étais le plus doué etc…

Mais vous aviez déjà un rôle important ici, parmi vos amis.

Je n'ai réalisé que trop tard mon erreur. Cette cause ne justifiait pas de prendre des vies humaines.

Cela ne vous a rien fait d'avoir tuer des personnes à l'époque ?

Sa voix n'était pas accusatrice mais compatissante essayant de comprendre.

A proprement parler je ne l'ai jamais fait …

Comment ça ?

J'ai aider à assassiner des personnes, c'est comme si je l'avais fait

Pas forcément. C'est là que notre morale et nos sentiments humains reviennent…

C'est ce que m'a dit le dr Sweet également, dit il en la fixant

Parce qu'il pensait que vous n'auriez jamais pus tuer ces personnes

Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?

Je le sais, murmura t'elle en le fixant

Il l'a regarda fixement également mais ne dis rien. Il sentait encore cette atmosphère qu'il y avait lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés et s'étaient rapprochés. Cette fille avait un je ne sais quoi qu'il aimait. Il se sentait à l'aise, en sécurité. Il se rappelait la sensation de douleur lorsqu'il avait vu son corps inanimée et trempé.

Cette même sensation lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix apeurée à l'autre bout du fil.

Il faut croire qu'il s'y était attaché.

Les gourous amènent les gens désorienté à ne plus savoir qui ils sont. A les faire douter d'eux. Pour qu'ils acceptent que ce qu'il leur dit est la vérité

Désorienté ? Mais je ne suis pas déséquilibré

J'ai dit désorienter Zach. C'est une énorme différence. Angela m'a dit que vous vous posiez beaucoup de questions sur la perceptions qu'avaient les gens sur vous non ?

Beaucoup est un peu exagéré

C'est pour ça que vous êtes partis en Irak ? Pour vous sentir utile ? Reconnu ?

C'est ce que nous cherchons tous plus ou moins.

C'est vrai reconnu t elle.

Il détourna la tête. Diane soupira compatissante. Elle posa une main sur celle du jeune homme. Surprit par ce geste il la regarda dans les yeux.

C'est étrange, ajouta t'elle

Quoi ?

Vous êtes si sur de vous et en même temps vous ne croyez pas en vous. Brennan et vous cherchez à vous cacher. Cacher vos faiblesses. Vos peurs. Pourquoi ?

(léger sourire) Mon histoire devrait y répondre non ? Voilà ce qui se passe lorsqu'on montre au monde ses faiblesses. Ils l'utilisent contre vous.

Peut être…mais c'est peut être aussi parce que vous ne les avez pas assez montrer.

Que voulez vous dire ?

Il y a toujours des gens malhonnête. On ne pourra pas les éviter. Mais c'est ce qui fait que l'on apprend. On tombe également sur des gens honnêtes qui nous aident à nous construire. Aussi contradictoire que cela paraisse je crois que ces gens qui nous détruisent contribuent à nous faire évoluer et nous rendent plus fort et clairvoyant face aux dangers…retomberiez vous dans le piège d'un gormogon ?

Il ne répondit pas. Mais il n'y avait pas besoin de réponse. Et Diane le savait également.

Parlez vous en connaissances de causes mlle Fox ?

Soupir

J'ai eu ma part de connards dans la vie. Mais je n'en suis pas morte. Peut être qu'il faut ça pour qu'on ne soit pas trop triste le dernier jour de notre vie…

Il la fixa gentiment. Ne se lassant pas de cette conversation interminable

En quoi croyez vous mlle Fox ?

En quoi je crois ?

Etes vous croyante ou non ?

Je ne saurais le dire. Je crois…je crois qu'il y a quelque chose. Et que cela se manifeste en chacun d'entre nous. Que ça nous fait avancer. Je ne crois pas au vide ni au hasard. Par conséquent il doit y avoir quelque chose…mais…si je me trompe…je n'aimerai pas me faire de fausses idées…ça me fait un peu peur…

Ce fut a lui de lui prendre une main.

Si croire peut vous faire aimer la vie, il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Même pour une scientifique. L'essentiel c'est d'en profiter comme un cadeau non ?

Peut être…répondit elle avec un sourire

Ne croyez qu'en ce qui vous rassure

Je ne puis pas. La religion n'est pas à prendre à la légère…sans être un purgatoire angoissant. Je crois qu'il faut une certaine force pour croire totalement. Ce dont je ne possède pas…

J'étais fermement persuadé que ce que je faisais était juste en suivant ce Gormogon. J'avais peur que si je me trompait cela entraîna de grave conséquences…je veux dire, si je ne l'écoutais pas cela entraîne de grave conséquence…mais je me suis jeter dans le gouffre et j'ai cru en mes amis. Même si cela semblait étrangement plus difficile. Je ne savais plus où j'allais. J'étais à découvert. Pourtant….je ne le regrette pas.

Tu es jeune Diane, tu as le temps de vivre.

Elle avala sa salive.

Ce sont tes amis qui t'ont sauvé

J'ai tenter d'éloigner Hodgins, dit il en hochant la tête, ce qui m'a valu une hospitalisation

Diane le regarda compatissante. Elle posa enfin son regard sur les mains du jeune homme et les examina. Il n'y avait presque aucune trace.

Il ne reste que quelques cicatrices…

Comment a-t-il fallu que tu es de telles blessures pour te rendre compte que tu comptais aux yeux de tes amis ?

On fait tous des erreurs

Elle sourit légèrement. Il lui renvoya dans un moment de complicité.

Une cicatrice du passé on va dire, dit elle, désolé de t'avoir traiter de psychopathe

On fait tous des erreurs.

Nouveau sourire. Diane se leva et s'éloigna.

J'ai rendez vous. Désolé. On se voit demain ?

(sourire) bonne soirée.

Merci.

_Lol. Julie je pense que n'apprécieras pas beaucoup ce chapitre ^^. Pas d'inquiétude Sweet reviendra._

_Bises encore merci pour vos commentaires. Mais comme Didi n'hésitez pas à mettre vos remarques…_


	20. Chapter 20

_XD. Ok Julie vote pour Sweet. Ceci dit jusqu'à un certain chapitre que je préciserai tu peux toujours changer ^^…_

_Je pense que ce chapitre est pour toi alors. _

_De rien, faut dire aussi que ca me fait plaisir tout vos reviews. Ca donne encore plus envie de continuer._

_Bises. _

Chapitre 20 : 

L'homme en costume rayé violet et blanc posa trois cartouches sur la table.

Une femme les prit et les mit dans l'arme. Avec le viseur, calme elle visa la cible.

Elle ne fit pas attention aux gens qui l'entouraient. Elle n'écoutait rien. Seule importait sa cible.

D'abord le rouge, puis le bleu, le verte et enfin le violet, se répétait elle.

Bang! Splaf! Bang splaf! Bang! Splaf! Bang ! Splaf !

Attention, lui murmura une voix d'homme.

Bang ! Silence.

Désolé ma petite dame, dit le vendeur, ça ne fait que quatre cible. Qu'est ce que vous voulez parmi tout ça ?

Il y avait des peluches moyennes de toutes couleurs et quelques gadgets. Elle sourit cyniquement en voyant un petit squelette en costume et un chapeau ressemblant au héros de Tim Burton dans _l'étrange Noel de monsieur Jack._

Je vais vous rattraper le coup, dit Sweet en plaçant devant lui deux pièces

Diane leva un sourcil, un peu agacée. Et le fixa en croisant les bras.

D'accord. Voyons ce que monsieur a dans le ventre.

Le jeune homme se concentra. Bang ! Shplaf ! Bang ! Shplaf ! Bang ! Shplaf ! Bang ! Shplaf !

Il ne restait qu'un ballon. Il ne tira pas tout de suite. Se concentra. Diane s'avança doucement et observa. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à tirer elle souffla doucement vers son visage, derrière lui.

Déstabilisé il rata sa cible qui atterrie dans une peluche juste derrière le vendeur qui s'était reculé de justesse.

Eh ! Vous êtes malade ?!

Désolé.

Brillant. En plein dans la peluche. dit Diane avec un petit sourire

Il l'avait d'abord regardé avec des yeux de reproches du style « espèce de tricheuse t'es contente ? » puis devant le ton de la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Il prit la peluche dans laquelle il avait tirer qui se trouvait être un nounours portant un cœur.

Charmant, se moquait elle, il est vraiment à croquer

Offrez le à votre petite copine, dit le vendeur, si vous voulez un conseil

Oh mais on n'est…

Tiens Diane c'est un cadeau pour toi, dit il en la coupant

Prise au dépourvue en analysant les paroles, Diane resta muette et rougie un peu. Puis elle s'amusa de la situation pour ne pas se laisser désarmée.

Merci mon chéri

Elle l'embrassa d'un court baiser sur la joue

Je te l'offre en échange, on y va ?

Surprit et le prenant ensuite avec humour il la suivit. Ils discutèrent longuement, s'amusèrent dans cette fête foraine. Puis firent un tour de grande roue.

Assied l'un à côté de l'autre, ils étaient seuls au monde. Rien qui ne pouvaient les déranger. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. De son kidnapping. Ses impressions. Son passé etc…

La roue se bloqua un instant. D'abord inquiète, Diane se rassura face à l'humour de son partenaire.

Sweet…il faut que je te dise quelque chose…dit elle d'un ton sérieux.

Ils étaient devenus très proches à présent. Elle voulait se confier à quelqu'un. De plus en plus elle ne supportait plus de tenir secrète sa maladie. Elle voulait que quelqu'un sache. Elle aurait aimé discuter de toutes ses questions.

Moi aussi Diane.

Les yeux dans les yeux ils n'osaient pas commencer.

Vas y

Non, ça peut attendre…vas y Diane.

Elle ravala sa salive.

C'est assez délicat. Ne te fâche pas. S'il te plait n'en parle à personne.

Je te le promets. J'ai l'habitude, dit il avec un petit sourire

Ca…ça pourrait changer les choses entre nous. Peut être que tu ne me verras plus comme avant. Promets moi que rien ne changera. Quoique…

Il se rapprocha et tourna le visage de la jeune femme d'une main, doucement.

Ne t'inquiète pas Diane, rien ne changeras…je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il se passe….

Diane le fixa et ravala sa salive. Elle hésitait. Pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance. Mais avouer sa maladie la rendait encore plus réelle. Sweet quant à lui, ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de nouvelle. Espérant que ses sentiments étaient partagés et que Diane ne savait pas comment le dire.

Diane, tu peux tout me dire, dit il en la fixant dans les yeux et en tenant son visage dans la main

Sweet…je…

(sourire) Diane je….

Je suis malade.

Moi aussi.

Quoi ? s'exclama Diane

Reprenant le cours des choses, ils repassèrent un instant la conversation.

Tu es malade ? Sweet ?

Moi non ! se reprit il soudain abasourdi pour réalisé la révélation qui s'écrasa comme un coup de poing dans le ventre, toi si !

Diane retint ses larmes et ravala sa salive. Elle fixait la barre. La roue recommençait à tourner et ils montaient.

Sweet la regardait gravement.

C'est grave ?

Diane hocha la tête. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Sa voix était brisée.

J'ai un an maximum. J'ai déjà des vertiges et des malaises. J'ai du mal à respirer, et j'ai des trous de mémoires…

Camille est au courant ?

Non ! Non il ne faut pas. Sans ça elle me renvoie à l'hôpital

Et où est le problème ?

J'ai une chance sur deux de mourir Sweet même à l'hôpital. Je veux devenir anthropologue avant de mourir. Je ne veux pas passer mes derniers jours à l'hôpital.

Il la fixa tendrement.

Pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps avant de me le dire ? J'aurais pus t'aider…

Si je te le dis aujourd'hui c'est parce que je n'en peux plus. Je n'arrive plus à gérer tout ça. J'ai peur…peur de souffrir…d'être seule…de…

Silence. Il essuya une larme qui coulait. Il ravala péniblement sa salive. Les jours de Diane était donc décomptés. Il voulait lui avouer ces sentiments ce soir. Maintenant il ne savait que faire…serait il des ennuis en plus pour elle ?

Diane, murmura t'il

J'aurais voulu mourir hier. J'aurais voulu me noyée…tout serait terminer.

Il prit son visage et la força à le regarder. D'un revers de pouce il essuya une larme.

Tu viens de dire la pire connerie que je ne voulais pas entendre…

Sweet, soit réaliste, ce n'est…

Il la coupa dans sa phrase. S'approchant de son visage il l'embrassa légèrement. Un tout petit baiser sur les lèvres.

Surprise la jeune femme se dégagea, le cœur pourtant à la chamade.

Elle le dévisagea surprise. Il ravala sa salive, gêné.

Euh excuse moi Diane je ne…

Et Gwenaelle ?

Gwenaelle n'est qu'une patiente qui n'arrête pas de me faire des avances. Mais il n'y a …

Cette fois ce fut Diane qui coupa Sweet en pleine phrase. Ce fut un baiser tendre et plus long qu'elle lui donna. Baiser auquel il répondit et qu'il approfondit…

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et glissa le long de son épaule. Diane le fixait et entre les moments où ils liaient leurs lèvres ou pas elle souriait.

Elle avait l'impression de rêver. Elle repensait à la douleur lorsqu'elle l'avait vu avec cette fille. Aujourd'hui il était à elle. Elle ne pensait même plus à la maladie.

Entre quelques moments ils se glissaient des « je t'aime » ou des mots doux.

Dans la chambre, seuls parmi l'immensité du monde.

L'un prés de l'autre, ils se fondaient en un seul corps. Se caressant et s'embrassant. L'apocalypse pouvait bien se produire, ils n'y entendraient rien. Même la mort ne séparerait pas ces deux amants.

Ils étaient forts et doux l'un envers l'autre. Une passion qui s'était révélée dés leur premier baiser et qu'ils avaient refoulés par peur.

Le temps le fructifiant, ce désir était aujourd'hui immense et se révélait.

Mais loin de s'amoindrir, il s'intensifiait. Ils ne se lâcheraient pas de si tôt.

Lorsque les rayons de soleil percèrent la fenêtre, ce fut Sweet qui se réveilla en premier. Diane était encore endormie. Il l'observa un instant avec un petit sourire. Il l'a trouvait encore plus belle les yeux clos et évanouie comme une enfant.

Sa peau était douce. Il l'a caressait doucement. Cela ne semblait pas la réveiller. Il savait que, pour lui du moins, cette relation était loin d'être une aventure d'un soir.

Il sentait qu'il avait des sentiments forts pour cette femme. Forts jusqu'à quel point ? Il ne savait pas. L'avenir incertain lui révélerait.

Alors, en pensant à l'avenir il se repassa les paroles de Diane. Sa maladie. Moins d'un an. Son bonheur s'évanouit quelques instant. Il eut une boule dans la gorge comme si on l'avait empoigné pour l'empêcher de respirer.

S'approchant il dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. La jeune femme bougea légèrement la tête. Il sourit d'abord puis le ravala pour pousser un long soupir.

Combien de temps pourrait il la voir ainsi ? Pourrait il lui parler ? Avant que sa présence ne devienne un vide ?

Il avait envie de la protéger et même s'il n'y croyait pas, espérer qu'il se trompait et que les miracles existent.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'habilla. Il devait rejoindre le travail. Avant de repartir il regarda une fois de plus la jeune femme.

En déposant un léger baiser sur son front il entendit un petit grognement s'échappant de la gorge de Diane.

Laissant une clef en double pour fermer et afin que la jeune femme puisse elle aussi repartir à son travail, il décida à sortir.

_Voilà désolé de l'attente. Mais hier niveau inspiration ce n'était pas top. J'espère que cela ne sera pas décevant. _

_Et bien sur vous vous imaginez bien que ça ne va pas rester sans suite… _


	21. Chapter 21

_Alors je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre. En effet j'avais écrit un chapitre mais lorsque j'ai voulus le publier, il y a un problème. J'ai voulus le mettre de côté et écrire la suite. Mais lorsque j'ai écrit la suite et effacer le chapitre 21, j'ai complètement oublié que je n'avais pas publié le 21._

_Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que lorsque je venais d'enregistrer le 22. _

_Je m'excuse encore et j'espère réussir à le refaire. _

Chapitre 21 : 

Diane eut peur. Elle se trouvait dans une salle immense. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Autours d'elle des gens, habillés de noir, aux visages flous, murmuraient.

Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient.

Son cœur battait. Elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle continuait à se diriger droit devant mais elle le devait.

Elle passa une porte blanche. Elle se retrouva alors dans une salle d'autopsie. Devant elle, habillée en blouse et les cheveux attachés, Camille Savoyan auscultait quelque chose. Diane apercevait de temps à autres les gants chirurgicaux.

Elle essayait d'appeler mais le médecin légiste ne l'entendait pas. Elle enleva ses gants et nota quelques choses. Diane s'approcha de la table et vis un corps. Le sien.

Elle voulut s'enfuir. Elle sortit de la pièce et courut à toute vitesse. Les gens en noir vinrent vers elle. Ils voulaient l'encercler.

Mais Diane ferma les yeux et s'enfuit. Elle arriva alors devant un cimetière. Une pierre tombale. Une pierre cimentée. Autours d'elle, aucune végétation. Il n'y avait que devant où il y avait un peu de terre.

Une pierre avec des inscriptions dorée à moitiés rouillées. Et dedans, au fond d'un trous, son corps, amas de chair, qui devait pourrir…

C'était un cimetière Français. Triste. Où le corps était séparé par tout les moyens des éléments naturels qui pourtant rendaient les choses si concrètes et futiles, un peu moins funeste.

Diane ne voulait pas ça. Quitte à être enterré elle le voulait. Et non pas bétonner ! Mais on ne pouvait être enterré que dans son pays d'origine.

Mais là une tombe comme çela. Et elle était dedans. Et maintenant ? Elle était seule. Où était elle ?

Elle disparaissait. Elle s'était trompée. Elle…

Diane r'ouvrit les yeux en un grand sursaut. Elle vit les rayons du soleil l'aveuglée. Elle était essoufflée et elle tremblait.

Elle fixa ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes…

Elle était là. Prés des draps. Elle se rappela alors de la soirée précédente. Elle regrettait alors d'avoir confier cela à Sweet. Elle pensait être une amie, une collègue. Mais elle ne désirait pas faire souffrir qui que ce soit. Céder à son amour et à ses propres désirs était très égoïste.

Même si elle devait avouer qu'elle avait aimer cela. Se sentir protéger.

Elle se cogna et sentit la vive douleur dans sa jambe.

Aie ! hurla telle en rigolant

Oui elle était bien en vie !

Elle se leva. Elle ramassa ses affaires et décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle aperçut alors un double des clés que le jeune homme lui avait laissées.

Elle sourit, heureuse de cette délicate intention qui marquait la confiance qu'il lui accordait.

A l'institut Jefferson, Angela et Brennan discutaient avec une femme, jeune veuve, d'un mari disparu et retrouvé.

Il était tard. L'enquête venait de se terminer.

Angela méditait sur l'histoire de la femme, assez semblable à la sienne.

Vous n'aviez pas peur que tout recommence ?

Vous voulez dire que Fabian et moi nous séparions ?

Il y a bien une raison au fait que vous vous soyez séparez une fois non ?

La jeune veuve parut réfléchir et sourit.

Bien sur. Mais lorsque j'y repense, ce n'était qu'une banalité, une peur. Je cherchais à vivre selon des règles…enfin…je ne peux l'expliquer. J'ai réfléchie à ne pas faire deux fois la même erreur. J'ai tenté d'oublier Fabian en pensant que c'était l'ordre de la vie. Que l'Amour était un attachement… qu'on pouvait s'attacher à n'importe qui pourvu qu'il ait un minimum de critères.

Nouveau sourire. Brennan aussi était en pleine réfléction.

Mais je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je n'étais pas aussi heureuse avec d'autres qu'avec Fabian. Tous étaient une similitude de ce qu'il était. Il était devenu une sorte de drogue…Dés cet instant j'ai su. Je ne supportais pas la possibilité qu'il soit avec une autre femme que moi. Je le voulais, voulais le protéger, être là, qu'il soit là…

Vous pouvez expliquer cela par les phéromones mais vous ne pouvez expliquer le fait qu'on ne se satisfasse pas d'une autre personne, au point d'en être malade physiquement.

La jeune veuve fixait Brennan qui ne bougea pas un seul instant son regard. Même si ces paroles la marquaient.

C'est ce qu'on appelle l'Amour. Je l'ai compris. Alors je me suis jeté dans le vide. Le passé est le passé. Et si on recommençait les même erreurs et bien tant pis. Au moins je n'aurai aucun regret. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix.

Lequel des deux avaient tord ?

Aucun et tous les deux en même temps. C'était comme ça. Il y eut un temps où on a douté. On ne pensait plus s'aimer. Alors qu'en réalité nous entrions dans une nouvelle étape. On a réalisé qu'à ce moment là on ne s'est pas senti prêts.

La jeune veuve regarda de nouveau Brennan. Tempérance en commençait à être légèrement agaçée. Elle aimait bien cette femme mais là en ce moment…

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait à la regarder comme ça non d'un chien ?!

Elle cherchait à recruter pour un groupe de Cupidon ?

Vous êtes amoureuse n'est ce pas ?

Je vous demande pardon ? répondit elle surprise

Vous êtes amoureuse non ?

Je n'ai personne dans ma vie…

Vous semblez pensive. Vous avez le regard…cette flamme, d'un cœur amoureux.

Cupidon était de retour mesdames et messieurs !

Je suis toujours comme ça. C'est mon regard. Je ne suis pas amoureuse.

…Depuis combien de temps n'êtes vous pas sorti avec quelqu'un ?

Ca doit faire deux semaines.

Et combien de temps à durer votre rendez vous ?

Je ne vois pas le rapport avec…

Est-ce que c'est allé plus loin que le simple dîner ?

Touchée.

Non.

Y a-t-il un homme avec qui vous soyez très liée ? Et que vous désirez ?

No…

Booth. Répondit Angela, c'est son collègue. Ils sont très proches.

Angela ! Booth est un très bon ami

C'est pour ça que tu veux un enfant avec lui ?

Vous désirez un enfant de cet homme ?

Qui t'as dit ça ?!

Vous désirez un enfant ?

Je ne suis pas obliger de répondre à vos questions

En effet…

Un instant de silence.

Oui. Oui je désire un enfant. Mais je réponds à un besoin naturel. Et Booth est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance…de plus…il n'est pas si mal physiquement. Je ne m'en cache pas. Mais je ne suis pas…

Je vois. Mais que diriez vous si cet enfant venais à vous demander si vous aimer son père ? Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensembles ?

En temps venu, je saurai lui expliquer.

Vous êtes sur ?

Brennan ne répondit pas. Elle sourit cynique et dit :

Quels sont vos frais d'honoraires déjà ?

Excusez moi, je voulais simplement discuter. Ca ne me regarde pas. Mais croyez moi, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Je suis sur que vous feriez une très bonne mère. Mais vous avez besoin d'un soutient. D'une personne avec qui faire partager cette expérience. Lorsque vous serez amoureuse vous le saurez. Et tout viendra seul. Pourvu que vous vivez plus la vie au lieu de la décrypter scientifiquement.

Que voulez vous dire ?

Je vous ai observer discuter avec votre collègue. Vous êtes un homme certes. Un homme comme les autres obéissant peut être à des lois. Mais vous êtes aussi une personne à part entière, différentes des autres et unique. Prenez le temps de vous considérer un peu plus et de vivre pleinement votre vie.

Les jeunes femmes ne s'aperçurent pas de la présence d'Hodgins et Sweet qui venaient d'arriver. Finissant une discussion. L'un restant, l'autre allant rejoindre une certaine personne.

Et vous, êtes vous amoureuse ?

Je crois…c'est…c'est un peu confus pour tout dire.

Vous ne pourrez le savoir qu'à deux.

Angela fixa la jeune veuve. Elle acquiesça.

Je pense…je pense déjà savoir la réponse. Mais elle m'effraye un peu.

Malheureusement je ne puis rien vous dire de plus. Je ne puis que tenter de vous rassurer pour vous remercier d'avoir retrouvé mon mari.

C'est notre travail, dit gentiment Brennan

Hodgins fixa Angela. Angela lui retourna son regard s'apercevant soudain de la présence de son compagnon.

Elle ne dit rien et ne détourna pas le regard. Tout était claire. Le froid hivernal menaçait de revenir mais en cet instant il faisait aussi chaud qu'un été aux Caraïbes.

Sweet arriva au bureau de Diane. Il avait hâte de la retrouvée. Il voulait lui parler. Lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

Ce n'était pas juste l'histoire d'une seule nuit.

La jeune femme était bien là. Elle rangeait ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir.

Salut ! Je dérange ?

Diane releva la tête et le fixa. Elle pâlit. Et il sembla à Sweet qu'elle se dépêchait.

Je suis désolé mais je dois absolument partir

Elle ne répondit que ceci. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard de plus. Elle sortit de son bureau en le frôlant.

Il déglutit et se ressaisit. Il l'a rattrapa et l'a ramena devant lui.

Diane je voudrais te parler c'est important

Plus tard s'il te plait

Non maintenant. J'aimerais te parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

…Sweet ça peut attendre. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

Sur ces mots elle dégagea son bras et s'en alla en courrant presque.

Sweet la regarda partir. Que pouvait il faire de plus ? Avec elle, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle était la seule personne qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner.

Il avait chaque fois l'impression d'avoir sécher tout ses cours avec elle. Comme si il n'avait jamais rien appris en matière de psychologie.

Il suffisait qu'elle s'en aille et tout revenait. Mais dés que la jeune femme était là…

Aujourd'hui encore, elle était déroutante.

Enfin. Il savait qu'il devrait parler avec elle. Pour mettre au claire la situation. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Ou bien il ne voudrait pas la voir.

Ami…c'était impossible.

Pourtant….elle montrait tous les signes de quelqu'un désirant la rupture.

_Voilà j'espère que ce n'est pas trop raté. _


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapitre un peu moins long que les autres. Ce que j'aime beaucoup dans les séries américaines ce sont ces pauses chansons où l'on voit les persos faire quelque chose, où on voit différents persos faire différentes choses avec en arrières fond la chansons. C'est mieux que des mots. _

_C'est un peu ce que j'ai ESSAYER de faire. Vous pouvez aussi le lire sans mais ça risque d'être un peu court._

_La chanson qui m'a inspiré est __**Trust the unseer**__. Par contre je n'en connais pas l'auteur mais si vous tapez simplement le nom vous trouverez. _

_Bonne lecture. _

Chapitre 22 : 

Dans l'institut Jefferson, Camille est dans une salle sombre. Penchée sur un corps pas très grand. Elle ravale sa salive devant le petit corps à peine plus grand que son bras.

Mais elle continue son autopsie. C'est malheureusement la vie…

Plus loin, Angela est assise chez elle, dans son divan. Une tasse dans les mains. Elle fixe un cadre devant elle. Perdue dans ses pensées.

Tandis qu'Hodgins marche dans la rue, lui-même dans ses pensées. Il aperçoit au loin, un couple enlacé. Prés d'un endroit familier…

Chez lui Booth, parle avec son jeune fils Parker. Souriant, il observe son fils. L'enfant lui demande où est la jeune femme aux yeux bleus. Booth ne sait pas quoi répondre. Son sourire disparaît légèrement. Il se perd lui aussi dans des pensées.

Diane est assise dans un bureau. Un homme lui montre des clichés en noir et blanc. Il note des choses sur son ordinateur. Il montre un premier cercle, puis un second plus large soulignant une taches qui s'agrandie. Les deux clichés n'ont pas la même date.

Dans la rue, marchant pour rentrer chez lui, Sweet repense au départ précipité de Diane.

A leur dernière soirée qui serait peut être la seule.

Zach qui rangeait les dernières preuves de l'affaire Thyn, fut lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées en nettoyant l'arme lancé par Thyn. Un visage réapparaissait. Plutôt une image. Celle de son élève, inanimée au sol.

Brennan elle, tapait sur son clavier. Elle avait presque fini d'achever son dernier roman policier. Elle relut un passage. Un passage ou Kathy était avec sa fille. Elle soupira, se détendit et reprit où elle s'en était arrêter.

Booth quant à lui venait de ramener Parker au lit et l'enfant venait de s'endormir.

Il le fixait. Et repensait à sa dernière question. Il repensa alors à sa collègue. Amie.

Il sortit de la chambre et fit tomber un objet. Un cadre qui s'était brisé. C'était lui et son ex fiancée. Il y a des années. Le cadre était brisé comme pour marquer la fin d'une époque…

Angela se redressa à l'écoute d'une sonnerie. Elle ouvrit et vit Hodgins au palier. Elle le laissa entrer et referma.

Camille sortit de son autopsie pour décrocher un téléphone. Elle lâcha le combiné, pâle et sortit immédiatement. L'air grave…

Diane sortit d'un immeuble. Ferma son manteau et regarda le ciel. Derrière elle, une plaque de médecin spécialiser en neurologie…

Les larmes aux yeux, elle sortit son téléphone. Il vibrait. Elle lut le nom. Sweet. Après un moment d'hésitation elle raccrocha.

Le jeune homme laissa son portable sur la table et sortit lui-même de l'appartement.

Il se dirigea vers un bar.

Brennan était chez elle. Elle sortit un petit cadre poussiéreux. Il y avait ses parents, son frère et elle. Une famille. Celle qu'elle avait eu. Elle reposa le cadre et prit son manuscrit. Elle vit les remerciements. Dont ceux de son partenaire et collègue. Booth. Elle repensa à ce qu'ils avaient vécus.

Camille arriva devant une chambre d'hôpital. Vide. Une infirmière vint vers elle, le visage compatissant. La jeune femme avait les yeux brillants.

Zach rentrait également chez lui. Il était tard. Il rangea ses clefs et enleva sa veste. Lorsqu'il regardait légèrement les cicatrices sur ses mains. Il repensa au jour où il avait fait exploser son labo. Aux conséquences. Aux paroles de Diane. Ses mains et son regard. Sa douceur. Une certaine chaleur qu'émanait la jeune femme. Une chaleur qui l'emplissait lorsqu'elle était là.

Angela et Hodgins discutaient dans le salon. Ils se fixaient intensément et se rapprochaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent. D'un baiser qui s'intensifia…

Camille parvint jusqu'à une salle froide et sans vie…

Elle se pencha devant une couverture. Le visage serein malgré une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Le médecin légiste découvrit la couverture. Elle regarda et acquiesça…

Diane s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux fixant le plafond. Ecoutant les secondes s'écoulées sur son horloge.

Sweet parla avec une jeune femme à côté de lui au bar…

Booth aperçut un brin de gui qui traînait et repensa à Brennan ; à leur baiser…

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira. _


	23. Chapter 23

_Dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayer de parler autant, sinon plus, de Brennan/Booth que d'Angela/Hodgins et le petit triangle…_

Chapitre 23 : 

Quelques semaines passèrent.

Les jours passaient et les enquêtes, les corps, défilaient. Il était chaque fois incroyable de redécouvrir jusqu'où pouvait aller la folie humaine…et sa cruauté.

S'en était effrayant. Cela aller de quadragénaire, assassiné pour une histoire d'argent, à de simples bébés de six mois, assassinés par la folie de parents.

Pourtant, même s'ils côtoyaient chaque jour la mort de prés, nos héros continuaient de vivre. Là était la seule solution. Continuer de vivre en nous battant pour les bonnes choses, en espérant et en rêvant de lendemains fabuleux.

Saisir la vie à pleines dents parce qu'on le peut. Contrairement à d'autres nous avons encore cette chance.

C'est du moins la philosophie qu'on s'efforçait d'adopter à l'institut Jefferson.

Et si c'était un institut où l'on travaillait très prés de la mort, cela n'empêchait pas d'accueillir la vie…

Ma chérie, je te supplie de ne rien répéter à qui que ce soit, suppliait la jeune femme

Je te le promets. Il n'empêche, dit Brennan avec un sourire, c'est une très bonne nouvelle

Tu trouves ? Franchement je ne sais pas comment le prendre…

Alors que vas-tu faire ? Tu le gardes ?

Je…je ne sais pas. Je veux dire…ça va beaucoup trop vite. On a été ensembles, on s'est séparés…on s'est remis ensembles on s'est reséparés …enfin officiellement…

L'Amour lorsqu'on est à la fois amants et collègues de travail c'est compliqués.

N'essaies pas d'en faire une excuse pour toi et Booth ma chérie, tu sais que ca ne passeras pas.

Mais Angela…

J'ai dit non. Mon histoire avec Jack ne regarde que moi. Jack et moi sommes des personnes différentes de toi et Booth…notre relation ambigu ne veut pas dire que la votre pourrait l'être.

Qu'en sais tu ?

Crois moi. On ne peut pas faire plus ambigu que la relation que vous entretenait déjà !

Tu n'en n'as absolument aucune idée

Excuse moi Temp, mais quand deux individus collègues de travail et amis couchent ensembles et ensuite disent qu'ils ne sont que co-équipiers…

Moins fort s'il te plait, murmurait Brennan

Tu vois ce que j'ai voulu dire je pense, non ? demanda Angela en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

Brennan la fixait et roula des yeux.

Je t'ai déjà expliquer que…

Oui, vous essayez d'avoir un enfant…pardon tu ne trouves pas que cette phrase à des allures d'un couple ?

Silence.

Si on était ensemble, cela entraînerait de trop grosses conséquences sur notre travail d'équipe…

Brennan, de toute façon, le fait de dire « ensembles » n'est qu'une manière officialisé les choses. Parce que vous agissez comme si vous étiez ensemble

Mais on ne l'est pas. Du moins pas dans notre vie. On ne sors pas ensembles, on…

C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité là ?

Silence.

Et si ça changeait les choses ? Si le fait d'être ensembles, enlève quelque chose à notre relation ?

Il y a des moments où il faut faire confiance et rêver. Je ne suis pas inquiète concernant l'avenir ensembles pour vous deux…

Brennan regarda Angela et fit un petit sourire. Son amie savait trouver les mots pour la réconforter ou la conseiller. Pour cela, elle l'adorait.

Mais avait elle raison ? Brennan adorait son partenaire et elle n'avait aucune envie que leur relation disparaisse si…si une éventuelle relation amoureuse…se soldait par un échec.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Elle savait la vision qu'avait Booth d'une éventuelle famille…

Serait elle prête à tout cela ?

Toute sa vie, depuis qu'elle avait 15 ans, elle s'était jurer qu'elle n'aurait jamais ce genre de vie et qu'elle s'efforcerait de retrouver ses parents. Aujourd'hui, tant de choses avaient changées.

Elle avait retrouvée la trace de ses parents, retrouver son père et son frère. Elle avait, si l'on puit dire, enterrer son passé…

Il y a encore quelques années, la pensée d'avoir un enfant ne l'effleurait même pas. Elle s'en défendait même. Et maintenant…

Alors le mariage ? Qu'y avait il de mal dedans au fond ? Qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Qu'est ce …

Brennan ? demanda Angela

Le téléphone sonna comme en réponse à ses interrogations. Le cœur de Brennan bondit un instant lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix. Elle n'était pas superstitieuse mais elle aurait pus penser là que c'était un signe du destin.

Bones, on a du nouveau.

Tandis que Brennan arrivait dans les bureaux du FBI, à l'institut Jefferson, la nouvelle d'Angela était un sujet de débats…

Que feriez vous si vous appreniez que la petite amie de votre ami était enceinte ?

Diane leva la tête d'un microscope et fronça les sourcils

Vous pouvez répéter ?

Qu'est ce que vous feriez si vous appreniez que la petite amie qui est aussi une amie, était enceinte de votre meilleur ami ?

Diane regarda, un peu perplexe, Zach. Celui-ci ne voyait pas pourquoi la jeune femme était aussi perplexe.

Quoi ?

Qui est enceinte ?

Vous pouvez répondre autrement que par des questions ?

C'est Angela c'est ça ! dit joyeusement Diane

Mal à l'aise, il jeta un coup d'œil discret sur ceux qui l'entouraient et s'approcha de Diane.

Moins fort, murmura t'il, normalement je ne devrais même pas être au courant

La jeune femme fit un large sourire.

Vous jouez les espions maintenant ?

Ce n'est qu'un hasard

Bien sur, et moi je suis une chanteuse d'opéra, dit il en rigolant

Je vous assure ! Je l'ai entendu en passant dans un couloir, le bureau était ouvert donc…

Donc vous ne vous êtes pas privé d'un petit coup d'oreille

Un petit coup d'oreille ?

Une expression à moi…

Je vois, dit il en l'a regardant étrangement

Alors Angela est enceinte ?

C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Diane avait un large sourire ravi. Son visage rayonnait. Sa joie surprenait le jeune homme qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans un tel état d'euphorie. Son attitude exagérée l'amusait. Il l'a trouvait même….

C'est génial !

Pourquoi cela vous réjouis t il tant ? Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes enceinte…

Et alors ? C'est toujours une bonne nouvelle.

Pas toujours. Après tout ce n'est qu'un enfant…

Oh, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, laissez tomber. Dit elle avec une mimique de la main.

Vous pouvez répondre à ma question ?

Je viens de le faire

Ma première question.

Pourquoi vous, vous voulez le dire à Hodgins ?

Il est en droit de savoir non et puis…

Vous êtes peut être très amis tout les deux, mais c'est à Angela de le faire.

Oui mais si elle ne le fait pas ? Et puis…si cela était la cause d'une autre dispute ?

Que voulez vous dire ?

Je pense que lorsqu'Angela l'annoncera, elle sera probablement nerveuse. Et Hodgin risque d'être surprit. Et si jamais il n'a pas la réaction qu'elle attend cela …

Vous ne pouvez pas dire quelque chose comme ça sur de simples suppositions. Et puis ce n'est pas à vous de le faire. Imaginez un instant que l'enfant ne soit pas de lui, ce dont je doute…Et puis le fait qu'Hodgins soit surprit n'arrêtera pas Angela j'en suis sur. C'est quand même compréhensible. Imaginez un instant que je vous annonce que je suis enceinte de vous comment réagiriez vous ?

C'est une situation difficile à imaginer, voir impossible

Diane s'arrêta. Elle fronça les sourcils

Comment dois je prendre cela ?

Zach s'arrêta à son tour pour faire face à la jeune femme.

Comme vous le voulez. Votre cas est juste un cas impossible.

J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi ? Je vous donne cet exemple pour que vous vous mettiez à la place de votre ami

Je l'avais très bien compris. Mais c'est difficile parce que pour cela il faudrait imaginer que nous soyons un couple…chose totalement impossible.

Pourquoi pas ?

Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? dit il, ça ne tiendrait même pas une minutes. Ca ne m'a même jamais effleuré l'esprit.

Il reprit sa descente d'escalier. Diane le rattrapa.

Je ne vous dit pas que moi si mais je suis assez surprise que vous estimiez VOUS que d'être avec moi serai totalement impossible

Et pourquoi cela vous surprend t il ?

Je peux me permettre de vous demander pourquoi ?

…Mais pourquoi vous tenez absolument à démontrer le contraire mlle Fox ? dit il en se retournant vers elle

La jeune femme ne répondit rien.

Bon essayez de vous mettre en situation. Imaginez que vous soyez Hodgins et moi Angela. Comment réagiriez vous ?

Il l'a regarda. Puis il se détourna et dit :

Désolé mais je n'y parviens pas

C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Oubliez un instant qui je suis…qui nous sommes !

Ecoutez, dit il en se retournant de nouveau vers elle, pour m'imaginez à la place d'Hodgins et bien répondre comme il le ferait, il faudrait pour cela que vous soyez à mon goût…

Je suis très flattée ! dit elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, moi je fais une effort vous pourriez en faire autant !

Pourquoi vous vexez vous ?

Oh pour rien. Cela fait toujours très plaisir d'entendre dire que vous n'êtes pas séduisante…

Je n'ai pas dit cela…

C'est du tout au comme

Non je…j'ai dit que…

Vous avez dit que vous ne pouvez vous remettre à la place d'Hodgins parce que pour que je sois Angela, il faudrait que je sois séduisante pour vous…

Hodgins et Angela sont ensembles. Ce genre de situation est difficile à simuler pour imaginer les réactions. Surtout nous …

Il ne put finir cette phrase que la jeune femme s'était emparée de son visage et l'embrassait. Ce baiser, qui n'avait été à la base qu'une simple preuve, fut plus long que prévu. Surprit il y répondit légèrement.

La jeune femme fit glisser légèrement et doucement ses mains vers la nuque du jeune homme tandis que celui-ci prit, timidement, sa taille.

Malgré eux, ce baiser fut plus passionnel qui ne l'avaient prévus. Une nouvelle chaleur inattendue coulait dans leurs veines.

Jusqu'à ce que Diane brise le lien. Elle le fixa et s'écarta légèrement. Surprise et légèrement gênée sur le coup. Comme un peu fragilisée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cet effet. Il y avait quelque chose de…nouveau.

Il en était de même pour le jeune homme qui mesurait pour la première fois, que ce qu'il ressentait pour Diane était plus que de la sympathie. Il l'a trouvait réellement séduisante et amusante…

Quelque chose en lui était attirée par elle. Il la désirait. Et au fond de lui, il avait ressenti comme une vague de bonheur dans ce baiser.

Une chose qu'il ne saurait expliquer.

Diane se ressaisie et reprenant son expression du début de la conversation ajouta en s'éloignant :

Vous avez raison…c'est totalement impossible.

Elle repartie sur cette phrase. Il l'a vit partir un sourire aux lèvres…

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se doutaient que Hodgins passaient à ce moment là…et qu'ils avaient tout entendu !

Pendant ce temps, Brennan arrivaient dans les bureaux du FBI. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le bureau de Booth. Ses pensées pleins la tête.

Elle le vit dans le couloir, qui l'attendait. Elle s'arrêta soudain, pâle, lorsqu'elle vit un deuxième homme dérrière lui. Un homme qui lui était très familier. Un homme qu'elle avait aimer.

C'est pas vrai, murmura t'elle tandis qu'un sourire illuminait son visage

L'homme l'a fixait et souriait. Elle pressa le pas, heureuse, et se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Oui c'était bien lui ! Elle le serra comme si elle avait peur qu'il lui échappe.

Elle le fixa. Elle n'osait y croire. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Mon dieu ! Cela faisait si longtemps !

Il l'embrassa sans la prévenir. Bien que surprise, cela ne l'a dérangea pas. Et bien que ce fut agréable…il manquait quelque chose. Un je ne sais quoi.

Sully ! dit elle heureuse, mon dieu ! Mais quand es tu revenu ?

Il y a seulement quelques jours. Quand j'ai eu vent de l'affaire je me suis dit qu'un petit coup de mains serait peut être le bienvenu.

A propos de coup de main, dit Booth, si on s'y remettait

Brennan vit son partenaire et étrangement gênée, se décolla de Sully. Pourquoi faisait elle cela ? Après tout elle n'avait jamais été gênée d'être avec Sully en présence de Booth. Ils…ils n'étaient pas ensembles. Elle ne le trompait pas.

Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment comme avant. Booth et elle…avaient vécus quelques petites choses ensembles bien que…

Si la situation était confuse il y avait à peine cinq minutes, l'arrivée de Sully ne faisait que les compliquées d'avantages.

Booth quant à lui avait assister à la scène lui aussi gêné. Il en voulait un peu à Brennan mais il n'aurait su dire pourquoi exactement. Ce n'était qu'une amie…une très bonne amie. Un peu farfelue parfois dans ses demandes…mais une très bonne amie.

Selon Sweet, il y avait eu une tension sexuelle entre eux. Mais depuis la requête de Brennan, normalement cette tension…aurait du disparaître. Hors…c'était loin d'être le cas.

Si avant il voulait la protéger, était attiré par elle, ne désirait que l'embrasser, la toucher etc…c'était encore pire maintenant qu'ils avaient passer une nuit ensembles.

Il ne supportait pas de la voir avec un autre homme. Il se demandait même s'il supporterait de la voir élever un enfant avec un autre homme.

Mais comment réagirait elle si il lui en parlait ?

Les réponses de Brennan l'avaient toujours surprit. Et elle pensait différemment de lui, préférant voir une vision anthropologique que … qu'une vision semblable aux communs des mortels.

Comment réagirait elle ? L'a perdrait il ?

Il cacha sa jalousie…mais avec difficulté.

Tout comme Brennan cacha sa gêne…avec difficulté.

_Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Dîtes moi vos impressions n'hésitez pas. _


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : 

A l'institut Jefferson, quelques heures plus tard :

Tu as finis avec les os ?

Tu peux emporter ceux là, répondit Hodgins, mais j'aimerais encore étudier le crâne

Tu penses en avoir pour longtemps

Un peu oui ! répondit il agaçé

Zach s'arrêta surprit du ton de son ami.

Ca ne va pas ?

Si ! Tout va bien ! répondit celui-ci sans le regardé

Ce qui veut dire non dans ton langage.

Hodgins décrocha un instant, soupira et reposa le crâne.

Je suis un peu énervé.

Pourquoi ?

Eh bien…je suppose que c'est une réaction normal lorsqu'on apprend par hasard qu'on va être père…

Tu es au courant ?

Oui, dit celui-ci en se retournant vers son ami, mais ce n'est pas Angela qui me l'a dit

Silence.

Ah non ?

Non. Figures toi que j'étais là lorsque toi et Diane avaient eu cette conversation. J'ai tout entendu.

Silence. Si Hodgins était énervé, Zach lui était un peu gêné.

Ce n'était pas dans cette intention

Je sais…

Hodgins…

Non ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas totalement contre toi que je suis énervé

Eh bien…ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire mais….

Vraiment ? dit il surprit

Je ne vois pas de quoi je m'excuserai…mais j'allais plutôt te suggérer d'aller parler à Angela

Pourquoi ne m'a t'elle rien dit ?

Si tu le lui demandais à elle ?

Silence.

Tu as probablement raison. Seulement…je…

Elle doit avoir sûrement aussi peur de ta réaction que toi tu as peur…

Silence. Sourire.

Tu as raison. Merci de m'avoir supporter, dit il avec un sourire en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

De rien. Je peux emporter le crâne ? Maintenant que tu vas voir Angela tu n'en n'as plus besoin

Si tu veux, amuses toi !

Hodgins passa la porte pour revenir aussitôt sur ses pas

Oh et au fait ! Tu devrais lui dire

Moi mais …

Je parle de Diane bien évidemment, dit Hodgin avec un sourire entendu

Lui dire quoi ? demanda Zach qui ne regardait pas son ami et qui s'emparait de os.

Ne fais pas l'innocent, répondit celui, je vous ai vu tout à l'heure

Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit il ne pouvant s'empêcher de réprimer un léger sourire.

Bien sur que non (ton ironique). Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais…

Zach se retourna alors vers Hodgins et le fixant dit :

Nous ne faisions que discuter. Et c'est elle qui m'a embrassé. Rien que pour démontrer une théorie absurde, dit il en levant les yeux au ciel, je n'ai rien à dire

Bien sur cela ne t'a pas empêché de ne pas la repousser

J'ai été surprit. Rien de plus.

C'est un baiser, si tu veux mon avis, qui à durer bien plus de temps qu'une simple surprise…surtout au moment où vous vous êtes pratiquement enlacer

C'est complètement absurde. Elle et moi …c'est complètement…

Mon dieu, tu n'es pas croyable, tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que tu avais des sentiments pour elle !

Comment pourrais tu le savoir si moi-même je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ?

Hodgins sourit en s'éloignant.

Ce genre de chose est difficile à cachée. Ca se lit sur le visage des gens. Et toi je te connais très bien. Crois moi. Tu es amoureux.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de s'éloigner, un sourire sur les lèvres. Seul, Zach posa l'os qu'il avait dans la main et réfléchit à ce que venait de dire Hodgins. Se pourrait il que ce soit vrai ? Il repensait au visage de Diane. Ses yeux verts et son visage. Un étrange sentiment qui s'était écoulé.

Depuis quelques temps la jeune femme le troublait et ne cessait de l'étonner. Il avait du mal à y croire…et pourtant…

Quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, Diane passa le couloir et ouvrit la porte. La patiente de Sweet, Gwenaelle, était là. Une fois de plus ! Encore plus prés que la dernière fois. Elle l'embrassait en l'enlaçant. Il ne l'a tenait pas mais ne la repoussait pas non plus.

Je dérange peut être ? dit Diane les bras croisés et avec un ton très dur

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent. Gwénaelle dévisagea Diane et répondit

Oui un peu. Vous pouvez repasser plus tard si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit

Je ne vous ai rien demander à vous ! répondit la jeune femme

Diane, que veux tu ? demanda Sweet

Blessée par le ton, presque indifférent de celui-ci, la jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite en le fixant. Il ne détourna pas le regard. Diane fut surprise par ce regard. L'avait il déjà oublier ? N'étais ce que l'aventure d'une nuit ? Peut être que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partager finalement.

Cette pensée lui fit énormément de mal. Elle refoula sa tristesse, du moins essayait elle.

Rien.

Tu n'es pas venu pour rien, dit il un peu sèchement, alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

C'est assez délicat…

Je ne partirai pas, dit Gwénaëlle

Vous…commença Diane

Elle reste, dit Sweet

Diane le fixa surprise et en colère. Mais pourquoi lui en voulait il tant ?

Que voulais tu ? redemanda Sweet

Je…

Diane prit sur elle-même. Elle repensa à leurs soirée et particulièrement à une. Elle s'était depuis sentie heureuse et sans soucis. Il avait tout gâcher. Il s'était moqué d'elle. Elle pensa cela et s'en servit pour montrer de la colère.

Je voulais poser une question. Comment devrais je réagir lorsqu'on l'on a été trompée ? Lorsque celui pour qui vous aviez des sentiments ne vous considère pas comme vous le pensiez ?

Il la fixa. Son regard changea. Il était moins dur et confus.

Celui de Diane était noire.

Parce que monsieur, je vous explique la situation. Il y avait un homme qui me plaisait et pour qui j'ai gardé mes sentiments secrets. Jusqu'à un fameux soir. Un soir juste après avoir failli mourir, il m'avouait qu'il ne nourrissait absolument aucun sentiment pour une patiente qui le draguais et qui s'appelait Gwénaelle

Quoi ? dit celle-ci surprise

Oh tiens quelle étrange coïncidence ? dit ironique Diane, vous vous appelez Gwénaëlle vous aussi non ?

Sweet c'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ? demanda celle-ci

Il ne répondit pas. Fixant toujours Diane. Est-ce qu'il entendait bien ?

Je lui ai alors confier le secret le plus important de ma vie probablement. Il était la seule personne qui le savait. Lorsqu'on confie ce genre de secret c'est la preuve que l'on a de réelles sentiments non ? Non ?

Je suppose, murmura t'il

Gwénaelle fixait Sweet puis Diane et inversement.

Savez vous ensuite ce qu'il a fait ? Il m'a embrassé. Je n'oublierais jamais ce moment. Continua Diane. Cette nuit là nous avons couché ensembles…pour moi, il ne s'agissait pas d'une aventure d'un soir…Mais il faut croire que c'était le cas pour lui ! En effet je viens de découvrir qu'il m'avait rapidement remplacé ! Remarque vous me direz c'est la vie. Je m'en remettrais. Mais vous savez quoi ? J'aimerai lui dire que si jamais il égare ce secret, à qui que ce soit, (elle se rapprocha les yeux noirs) il passera le plus mauvais moment de toute son existence est ce bien claire ?!

Sweet la fixa. Il avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourtant…ça n'avait pas de sens… non !

Ce serait il tromper ? Non ! Il en était certain. Cette fille était peut être lunatique !

Très claire. Murmura t'il

Diane le fixa et se retourna en partant rapidement. Le dos tourné elle essuya sur le rebord de sa main une larme qui se formait. Non elle ne voulait pas exploser avant d'être retourner chez elle.

Sweet ne bougea pas durant un instant. Puis il lâcha Gwénaëlle et partit rejoindre Diane malgré les appelles incessants de Gwénaëlle.

Lui aussi était en colère contre elle. Encore plus maintenant. S'il était en colère contre elle auparavant, elle venait de l'embrouiller et ça l'agaçait. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Diane, attend ! dit il d'un ton plus sévère qu'il ne l'avait voulu

La jeune femme pressa le pas.

Je n'ai rien à te dire. La discussion est close.

Sweet accéléra et la rejoignis. Il l'attrapa et la força à le regarder.

Lâches moi !

Non pas avant d'avoir eu des explications !

Quelles explications ?

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce scénario ?

Il faut que je te le dise plus clairement ? Peut être que cette nuit ne comptait pas pour toi, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour moi…en tout cas si tu égares le secret de ma maladie…

Comment ça ce n'était pas le cas pour toi ? Mais…

Quoi ? Tu croyais que ça n'avait aucune importance ? Que c'était un jeu ? dit elle ses yeux toujours brillants

Oui ! A vrai dire oui je l'ai cru lorsque tu n'as jamais voulus qu'on en discute

Eh bien comme ça c'est fait, dit elle, voilà qui règle tout.

Ils se fixèrent un instant. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas mentir. Elle disait forcément la vérité. Et le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère ou heureux de son erreur.

Diane voulut se dégager mais il ne la lâcha pas.

Lâches moi ! murmura t'elle

Non, ce n'est pas fini

Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?

Il la contempla en hochant la tête de droite à gauche.

Je ne comprends pas…

Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas encore ?

Tu n'as jamais voulus en discuter, tu avais toujours quelque chose à faire…

On ne vas pas en discuter des heures entières. Mes sentiments étaient différents des tiens, reprenons chacun notre vie

Non Diane ! Justement c'est ça que tu ne comprends pas ! Je croyais que tu ne ressentais rien

J'avais compris

Je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait souffrir de voir Gwénaelle avec moi

…eh bien…tu t'es tromper. Je peux partir ?

C'est toi la première qui m'a éviter !

Je t'ai éviter ?

Oui.

C'est n'importe quoi ! dit Diane qui voulait se dégager

Le lendemain je suis venu pour te parler de nous. Je t'ai dit que c'était important mais tu es partis. Tu n'en n'avais rien à faire. Les jours suivants tu n'as pas eu l'air non plus très réceptive. Pourtant je t'ai invité ! Je…

Au ton du jeune homme Diane commençait à comprendre le quiproquo.

J'étais effrayée. Je n'aurai peut être pas du agir comme ça. Mais j'avais peur que tu me dises ce que tu viens de me dire.

C'est-à-dire ?

Qu'on s'est bien amusé le temps d'une nuit.

Bien sur que non ! murmura t'il

Diane ne détourna pas le regard

Ce n'est pas …

Non. Je voulais approfondir cette relation. En discuter avec toi. Mais quand tu m'as pratiquement fuis

Ce soir là j'avais rendez vous avec mon neurologue ! J'étais pressée Sweet j'allais être en retard. Et chaque séance est capitale tu le sais bien…

Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Il fut choqué par une réponse si simple et pourtant si logique. Cette idée ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

J'aurai pus t'accompagner

Non je ne voulais pas. Tu sais. J'ai réaliser que je n'aurai pas du te mêler à ma maladie.

Bien sur que si

Mais en fait lorsque je te l'ai dit je pensais que nous n'étions qu'amis. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais compter à tes yeux. Et un confident me faisais du bien. Mais, lorsque cette nuit là j'ai réaliser que je pouvais compter à tes yeux, j'ai réaliser que jamais je n'aurais du te mêler à ça…

Il sourit. Cette fille le surprenait sans cesse. Que lui était il passer par la tête ?

Ne dis pas ça ! dit il en se rapprochant d'elle et attrapant son visage

Lorsque je ne serais plus vivante, tu souffrirais et je ne le voulais pas…je n'aurai jamais du te mêler à ça, c'est ma maladie, ça me regarde moi et…

Il l'embrassa légèrement pour la faire taire. Il sentit les larmes de Diane qui coulait. Il s'écarta interrogateurs.

Diane …

Tu n'as le droit de m'embrasser que si je compte un peu plus qu'une amie, murmura t elle

Avec un petit sourire il l'embrassa de nouveau légèrement et s'écarta de nouveau.

Je t'ai vu…aujourd'hui…embrasser ….

Aussitôt elle comprit et éclata de rire.

Ce n'était qu'un pari stupide !

La prochaine fois tu peux me prévenir s'il te plait ? murmura t'il souriant de nouveau

La jeune femme rigola de nouveau les rires mélangés aux larmes.

Je n'y manquerai pas ! Tu as cru que …

J'en étais persuadé

Espèce de crétin ! dit elle avec un grand sourire

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle l'embrassa doucement. Il y répondit et l'accentua.

Elle enroula ses mains autours de sa nuque tandis qu'il l'enserrait au niveau de la taille pour la ramener vers lui.

Ces quelques semaines avaient été une véritable horreurs ! Mais elles furent vite oubliées. Le bonheur ne s'obtient pas si facilement, mais une fois acquit, on ne regrette pas ses efforts.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : 

_Plusieurs semaines après : _

Les flocons de neiges tombant en masse sur la capitale des Etats-Unis, annonce depuis quelques jours déjà, le retour d'un hiver glaçant.

Ils annoncent pour certains, le retours des soucis : le verglas, les maladies, le froid…

Pour d'autres, ravis, cela annonce le retour des vacances, de la joie de pouvoir se lancer des boules de neiges et également, d'une fête que l'on fête un certain 25 Décembre.

On sort les sapins, les boules décorées, les petits anges…

On rêve au père noël…ou on se prépare au monde dans les magasins.

On se lance dans des recettes de cuisine, on organise des repas…

Les habitants de Washington, comme beaucoup d'autres dans le monde, s'enveloppent de l'esprit de Noël.

Mais si les enfants sont en vacances, les malheureux adultes eux, doivent continuer de travailler. Ce qui n'est pas toujours un problème notamment pour certaines personnes travaillant à l'institut Jefferson, et qui doivent collaborer ensemble, en partenariat, afin de résoudre des crimes.

Cependant, d'autres personnes travaillent…un travail particulier…

Puis je vous aider ?

Kate regardait les deux hommes, habillés d'un costard noir. L'un était fermé, le visage dur, l'air antipathique.

L'autre était plus ouvert, plus amical. Mais n'en paraissait pas moins aussi important.

Nous cherchons le dr Sweets, pouvez vous nous indiquer où se trouvent il ?

C'est pourquoi ?

L'homme lui montra un insigne. Kate pâlit légèrement et regarda les deux hommes différemment.

Euh, oui, le dr Sweet doit être en consultation mais….

Madame, nous sommes assez pressé. C'est important.

Troisième porte à gauche.

Merci beaucoup.

Kate suivit les deux hommes du regard. Intriguée. Son patron avait il des problèmes avec la justice ? Dans quoi était il impliqué ?

Les deux hommes toquèrent légèrement avant d'entrer sans permission dans le bureau de Sweets.

Surprit de ce manque de politesse mais gardant son calme il répondit simplement :

Bonjour, c'est pour une consultation ?

Pas vraiment non. Vous êtes le dr Lance Sweet ?

Oui, répondit il en fronçant les sourcils

Veuillez nous suivre, dit le deuxième homme

Le patient, regarda Sweet avec des yeux très surprit.

Excusez moi un instant, dit Sweet à son adresse pour reprendre ensuite avec les deux hommes, puis je savoir à qui ai-je affaire ?

Le premier homme ressortit alors un insigne.

Agent Ford et Goulton de la CIA. Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir nous suivre docteur, nos supérieurs requièrent vos services, et disons qu'il ne vaut mieux pas les contrarier.

Il y eut alors un silence qui dura un moment. Le patient comprit qu'il devait partir, même si Sweet mit quelques politesses à lui faire comprendre.

Les agents de la CIA s'installèrent face à un Sweet bien surprit.

Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?

Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire avant d'arriver là bas, dit l'agent Goulton

C'est une affaire assez importante. Nous vous expliquerons la situation dans l'avion qui nous emmène à Sydney.

Sydney ? En Australie ? Vous m'emmener en Australie ?

C'est exact.

Quand ?

Le plus tôt possible.

Attendez je dois régler quelques affaires et…

Il repensa à Diane. Au projet qu'ils avaient fait. Ils étaient ensembles depuis maintenant deux ou trois mois et jamais il ne s'était aussi bien senti.

Et ce Noël ci, était très important à ses yeux. Pour la maladie de Diane qui comptait les jours de celle-ci mais également pour…

Nous rentrerions quand ?

C'est difficile à dire, mais vous ne devez pas compter avant le 10 Janvier au moins.

Soupir.

Bien, je pourrais être prêt pour demain matin, au plus tôt.

Ce soir nous conviendrai mieux

Impossible

Dr Sweet, comprenez que nous avons pensé à ces difficultés, nous ne pouvons nous accorder de délais plus grand que ce soir.

Très bien alors disons 23h maximum

Silence

23h c'est possible ?

Je n'y vois pas d'objection

Agent Ford, commença l'autre

23h c'est entendu. A ce soir dr Sweet

Les deux hommes se levèrent.

Veuillez naturellement à ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. Pas le moindre mot à qui que ce soit compris ?

Naturellement.

Les deux hommes partirent.

Pendant ce temps à l'institut Jefferson on se prépare aussi aux fêtes de Noël.

Angela veux tu bien s'il te plait éloignez ce café de moi, il me donne des nausées

Angela fixa Brennan d'un drôle d'œil.

Tu ne te sens pas bien ma chérie ?

Je ne sais pas…j'ai des périodes comme ça ces derniers temps…

Du style des envies gastronomiques étranges ?

Angela je ne suis pas idiote, répondit elle en la fixant d'un œil entendu, non ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Disons que je ne me sens pas bien.

Tu devrais aller voir un médecin, dit Hodgins, se serait dommage d'être malade pour les fêtes.

En parlant de fêtes, dit Diane, vous faites quelque chose ?

Oh ne m'en parle pas, répondit Hodgins, Angela à prévu une fête de Noël _**familiale, **_elle a tenu absolument à inviter toute la famille des deux côtés

Angela le dévisagea et posa ses mains sur ses hanches

Je croyais que tu étais d'accord ?

Mais je n'ai rien dit

Si là ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir

Désolé de ne pas être très joyeux de dîner en face de ton père surtout en ce moment

Quoi ?

Diane passa un objet d'étude d'un squelette retrouvé à Zach, et échangeant un cou d'œil complice concernant la discussion, ils sourirent.

Parce que tu crois que ta mère c'est mieux peut être ?

Ma mère est charmante

Ca dépend ! Comment réagiras t'elle quand tu vas lui annoncer ?

Elle va être joyeuse.

Ouais devant toi ! Je doute qu'elle m'accueille à bras ouvert si tu vois ce que je veux dire

Annoncer quoi ? demanda Camille qui venait d'arriver pour montrer quelque chose à Brennan

Hodgins et moi sommes fiancés, dit Angela

Les cinq amis arrêtèrent leurs activités pour les regarder surprit mais ne répondirent pas.

Encore ? demanda finalement Zach

Oui, répondit Hodgins, mais cette fois on va vraiment se marier…

Hodgins fixait Angela d'un œil interrogateur.

Oui c'est définitif. Et puis nous allons bientôt avoir un petit garçon.

Félicitation !

Je ne suis pas contre, mais ne me met pas en face de ton père quand tu lui annoncera, dit Hodgin, et veuilles à ce qu'il n'ai aucune arme, aucun couteau devant lui à ce moment précis…

JE TE LE PROMETS.

Et vous vous faites quelque chose dr Brennan ? demanda Diane

Brennan n'est….commença Angela

Oui.

Son amie la fixa surprise. Brennan leva les épaules.

Cette année je veux le fêter.

Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

Silence

Je veux dire pourquoi maintenant plus qu'avant ?

Je…Booth m'a dit que si je ne fêtais pas Noël avec ma famille il venait s'incruster chez moi alors…

Tu as choisis ta famille ?

Oui. J'ai invité mon père, Russ et sa femme.

C'est bien, dit Camille, ce n'est pas super de rester seule le soir de Noël. Et même s'il n'a pas été un enfant de cœur, c'est votre famille…

Oui. Que je le veuille ou non.

Vous fêter Noel vous ? demanda Brennan

Oui. Ma **charmante** soeur m'a étrangement invité.

C'est gentil

Oui, mais je pense que le fait qu'elle est rencontré quelqu'un de soit disant parfait qui l'est demander en mariage doit y être également pour quelque chose. Surtout lorsque ma mère qui me harcèle pour que je me marie sera présente.

Ne dramatisons pas. Dit Diane

Oui. L'esprit de Noël, confirma Angela

C'est ça, répondit Camille

Et vous ? demanda Diane en se tournant vers Zach

Je ne sais pas trop encore. Je ne pense pas le fêter.

Vraiment ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment l'esprit de Noel.

C'est triste.

Silence.

Et vous ? De la famille ?

Non. Ils sont loin et je ne peux les rejoindre…

L'équipe l'a regarda intriguée. Sauf Camille.

Diane est Française

C'est vrai ? dit Angela, tu as un très bon accent anglais alors

Merci. J'ai eu un correspondant qui venait de Los Angeles.

Tu es de quelle région ?

Je suis dans l'île de France

C'est où ?

Aux alentours de Paris. Ma mère est urgentiste là bas et mon père travaille dans une boîte aéronautique…

Vraiment ? dit Hodgins, vous avez des points communs avec Zach alors.

Celui-ci fixa légèrement son ami. Depuis leur dernière discussion, Hodgin n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner avec des sous entendus au sujet de Diane.

Ah oui ?

Non, répondit Zach, je ne vois pas de quoi il parle

Ce n'est pas vous qui aimiez l'aéronautique ? demanda Camille

Oh, dit Diane, je vous rassure, je n'y connais absolument rien ! Mon père a bien essayé de m'expliquer un peu. Et avec mon frère ils n'arrêtaient pas. Ma sœur et moi y avons été baignés toute notre vie.

Alors vous ne fêter pas Noel ?

Si. Nous allons le fêter avec Sweet. Il a tenu absolument à organiser la soirée.

Hum hum étrange…dit Angela avec un petit sourire

Très étrange, répondit sur le même temps Camille.

Vous saignez ? fit remarquer Zach

Diane passa sa main sur son nez.

Oh ce (tremblant légèrement), ce n'est rien. J'ai souvent eu cela étant petite.

Ceci ne passa inaperçu, ni chez Camille, ni chez Zach.

Autre chose ne passa pas inaperçue à Angela. Celle-ci attendit quelques heures avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son amie.

Je t'offre un cadeau avant l'heure.

Qu'est ce que…un test de grossesse ? Angela…

N'essaye pas de m'embobiner ou te mentir Brennan. Des périodes étranges, un café qui donne la nausée ? Sans compter tes sautes s'humeurs.

Mes sauts d'humeurs ?

Ca peut passer inaperçu pour ceux qui ne te connaissent pas super bien mais pas à moi Brennan. Crois en une femme enceinte, tu es atteinte.

C'est stupide.

Rien ne vaut un test. Qu'as-tu à y perdre ?

Angela partit sur un clin d'œil. Brennan s'empara de la boîte songeuse.

Le soir. Diane travaillait tard. Voyant l'heure elle s'empressa dans le bureau et s'enferma. Une demie heure plus tard elle sortie de la salle…

Elle s'était vêtue d'une robe noire, s'arrêtant aux genoux et de fines chaussures à talons.

Elle s'était fait un léger chignon d'où sortait quelques mèches et avait bien pris soin de la finesse du maquillage.

Des boucles d'oreilles fines mais longues pendaient.

Ce soir elle avait rendez vous. Et Sweet lui avait dit que ce serait une soirée élégante.

Diane était en retard. Elle se précipita. Elle était un peu paniquée.

A demain, dit elle en passant devant les gens qu'elle connaissait

Pourquoi courrez vous auss…

Diane s'était retournée. Zach la contemplait mais restait sans voix. La jeune femme pâlit.

Il y a un problème ? Quelque chose est déchirée ? Bizarre ?

Non. Il n'y a aucun problème.

Alors pourquoi vous me fixer comme ça ?

Vous… (tentant de se reprendre), vous allez à une soirée ?

Oui j'ai rendez vous. Vous me trouvez pas trop ridicule ? demanda t'elle en tournant sur elle-même stressée

Léger silence durant lequel il l'a dévisagea et elle s'angoissait.

Vous êtes magnifique, finit il par dire

Diane se relâcha, soulagée, et sourit en rougissant légèrement.

C'est un peu exagéré. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour être élégante mais…

Non ne changez rien je vous assure. Vous êtes très belle.

Diane vit au fond des yeux du jeune homme que cela était sincère.

Merci beaucoup….bon bas…a demain.

Bonne soirée

Merci, dit elle en partant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la voir partir.

Son regard s'y attarda. Durant ces derniers mois, chaque fois que Diane n'était pas loin, il repensait aux paroles de son ami.

Il s'était surprit à ressentir un manque, un désir d'être plus proche d'elle. De lui parler etc…

Toutefois il ne s'avouait pas amoureux pour autant. Il s'y était beaucoup plus attaché qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Voilà tout…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : 

Mais où m'emmène tu ? dit elle en souriant

Tu ne pourrais même pas deviner, répondit il, n'essaye pas de deviner. Attention au mur là.

Diane avait revêtu un bandeau noir que lui avait placer Sweet sur les yeux. Lui tenant une main, il l'a conduisait au travers d'un long labyrinthe.

Ce labyrinthe, ressemblait à une ancienne usine désinfectée, arriva face à une porte métallisée. Il l'ouvrit. Et guida Diane à monter les escaliers.

Il enleva ensuite le bandeau.

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite salle obscure.

Mais où sommes nous ?

Attend nous ne sommes pas arriver, dit il cherchant quelque chose

Pourquoi m'as-tu enlever le bandeau alors ?

Tu auras besoin d'y voir.

Sweet décrocha une sorte de veuille échelle au plafond qui glissa. Il grimpa et ouvrit une espèce de trappe.

Mon dieu, mais où est ce que tu nous conduit

Au paradis

Rien que ça ! dit elle en rigolant

Il grimpa en haut. Diane hésita.

Mais de quoi as-tu peur ?

Diane finit par grimper.

Ferme les yeux et donne moi la main

De nouveau il l'a guida. Diane n'y voyait rien mais elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas à l'intérieur. Il faisait frais, froid. Elle avait froid. Et elle entendait le bruit du vent. Mais où était elle ?

Sweet…

Ouvre les yeux, lui dit il derrière.

Ce qu'elle découvrit la stupéfia. Digne d'un clichés de vieux film américain. Ils se trouvaient en haut d'un immeuble. La ville de Washington s'étendait à leurs pieds, toute illuminée de milles couleurs à l'approche de Noël.

Magnifique.

Le ciel était partiellement dégagé.

Le toit avait été aménagé. Une ou deux guirlande et une table élégante.

Elle éclata de rire.

Ca te plait ?

Je suis impatiente de voir ce que tu organiseras pour le réveillon de Noël.

Il fut légèrement gêné. Le silence qui lui répondit inquiéta Diane.

Laisse moi deviner, tu n'y arrive pas c'est ça ?

Diane…

C'est pas grave, dit elle en rigolant, c'est pas trop tard…

Ecoute Diane, je ne pourrais pas l'organiser.

Bien. Je vais m'en charger.

Non.

Pourquoi ?

Il ne la regarda pas tout de suite. Comment allait il lui annoncer cela ? Il était aussi un peu nerveux…

Je ne serais pas là pour Noël.

Diane digéra.

Pourquoi ?

Ma…ma mère m'a inviter pour Noel. En Australie…

Je croyais que ta mère vivait à New York ?

Ma mère biologique…s'empressa t il de mentir.

Tu as été adopté ?

Non. Euh…c'est une longue histoire.

Diane n'était pas dupe.

Et…sais tu que mes parents m'avait proposer de tout faire pour me ramener ? Je leur ai dit pour toi.

Je sais…

Il s'en voulait encore plus de devoir lui mentir à ce point.

Mais ma mère est souffrante. Vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas dire non.

Silence.

Diane…

Elle se recula et le repoussa légèrement.

Non attend…tu sais…si tu veux rompre n'invente pas de mauvaises excuses. Sois francs !

Il tenta de revenir vers elle. Non il ne fallait pas que la conversation tourne ainsi !

Je suis francs Diane

Non ! Je sais très bien que tu me caches quelque chose. Je te connais. Alors dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

Silence. Il ne répondit pas et tourna légèrement la tête.

On ne s'est jamais rien cacher, du moins me semble t il, alors ne commence pas s'il te plait…

Je ne peux pas Diane, je suis désolé.

Tu croyais que m'emmener ici suffirai pour que j'accepte cette excuse. En plus un mensonge ! Tu veux rompre c'est ça ?

Non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que non

Mais alors qu'est ce que c'est ?! Tu peux me faire confiance non ?

Ca ne dépend pas que de moi Diane…désolé.

Elle se calma.

Bien. On peut décaler ça au jour de l'an

Non. Je ne reviendrai pas avant le 10 janvier.

Le 10 jan…ta mère doit être sacrément malade !

Diane…dit il en levant les yeux au ciel

Non. Tu permets si on en discute demain ?

Demain je serai parti. En fait je dois partir cette nuit…

Je vois. Tu voulais me dire au revoir ?

J'ai été mis au courant ce matin je t'assure.

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux. Elle se retourna et fixa la ville. Il s'approcha d'elle.

Je ne partirai pas si ce n'était pas important crois moi

Je suis forte Sweet, tu peux tout me confier tu sais

Ca n'est pas de mon ressort Diane, et ça…pourrait être dangereux

Joli façon de me rassurer. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Un travail que je dois effectuer pour des gens, assez importants. Ne m'en demande pas plus.

Je ne dirai rien.

Moi non plus. C'est pour te protéger aussi. S'il te plait…

Très bien j'ai compris !

Il l'a prit doucement dans les bras et appuya son menton contre son épaule. La jeune femme ne fit rien malgré sa colère.

C'est pour ça que j'ai tenu absolument à t'offrir un Noel avant l'heure

Eh bien…pour un cadeau de Noël…

Ce n'était pas cela.

Non ?

Il sortit de sa poche, une sorte de boîte. Prenant la main il fit glisser quelque chose le long de son doigt. Diane baissa la tête et fut surprise. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait être en colère ou joyeuse. Si elle le haïssait ou l'adorait.

Elle brillait comme des petites étoiles dans la nuit. Simple, raffinée, élégante. Une magnifique bague d'or blanc. Un anneau fin de petites pierres qui brillaient.

Elle en fut bouche bée. Ne sachant ce qu'elle devait dire. Mais comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

J'avais voulu attendre Noël pour cela. Préparer quelque chose de mieux mais…

C'est…

Tu veux bien m'épouser ? murmura t'il

Diane sourit face à la ville. Malgré elle une larme d'émotion s'échappa. Si elle s'était attendue à ça.

Elle referma sa main sur la sienne.

Je me battrais contre la mort pour ça, murmura t'elle.

Il sourit à cette réflexion et la serra encore plus fort contre lui.

Diane profita de ces derniers instants. Comme si demain tout serai différent…

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que Brennan patientait. Elle faisait des tours incessants dans la salle de bain.

Paniquant mais ne sachant pas vraiment pour quelle raison.

L'horloge sonna enfin.

Elle s'empara du petit test et de la notice. Elle compara les deux inscriptions et pâlit. Elle s'assied abasourdie.

Bleu : positif

Rouge : Négatif.

Le test était bleu ! Elle attendait un enfant…

…et il n'était pas de Sully.

_Chapitre un peu court mais bon…_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _


	27. Chapter 27

_Désolé d'avance Julie…_

Chapitre 27 : 

Diane fixait les bouts d'os, alignaient sur la table métallique illuminée.

Perdue dans ses pensées entre ses trouvailles et ses fiançailles.

Elle était à la fois heureuse et malheureuse.

Ces derniers temps, elle n'aimait pas attendre. Elle aimait à profiter de la vie.

Et lorsqu'elle fixait ce crâne, elle s'imaginait, elle, dans quelques années. Peut être même l'année prochaine…

Il y avait tout un flot de regrets et de souvenirs dans ses pensées.

Diane ? Vous allez bien ?

C'est souvent lorsqu'on est face à la mort, qu'on désire profiter de la vie…dit elle en ne lâchant pas son regard de la table.

Zach fronça les sourcils et fixa la table.

A quoi sert de vivre et d'aimer si on en est réduit à cela, murmura t'elle

On n'a pas le choix. Alors autant vivre du mieux qu'on peut…

J'ai l'impression de ne pas assez profiter de la vie. Chaque fois que je vois ces squelettes…c'est une vie en moins. Des projets, des rêves…Une personne, réduite en simples preuves scientifiques. Ont-ils eu le temps de vivre ?

Il l'a regarda puis regarda le squelette. Navré pour la jeune femme. Dans ce travail, il y avait forcément un jour ou l'autre, des conséquences sur le moral. Lorsqu'on travaillait avec la mort, mieux valait rester détacher. Chose qui n'était pas toujours évidente.

Diane…êtes vous sur de vouloir faire ce métier ?

La jeune femme pâlit et le fixa inquiète.

Vous pensez que je n'en suis pas capable ?

Non…non pas du tout. Enfin, vous êtes capable bien sur mais…

Mais ?

Mais…vous savez il ne suffit pas d'avoir son doctorat. Etes vous prête à vivre chaque jour en ayant la vue de morts parfois violente

Je peux me faire aux vues extrêmes…

Ca je n'en doute pas, murmura t'il

Diane le fixa et comprit le sens de sa question.

Dans n'importe quel métier on voit la cruauté humaine. N'importe où on vit avec. Ici j'aurais au moins la sensation de pouvoir arrêter un assassin.

Il y a des degré…

Ne tenez pas compte de mes paroles, dit elle avec un sourire, je suis un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps.

Depuis le premier jour où elle avait débarqué dans le bureau de Camille, furieuse, à aujourd'hui, il n'avait cessait d'apprendre à connaître Diane.

Elle lui était apparue comme une jeune femme spontanée, pleine de vie, pleine de volonté et s'accrochant à son travail.

Ces yeux verts étaient si pétillants…

Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'avoir un autre tableau devant lui. Celui d'une femme fatiguée. Comme si elle avait pris une vingtaine d'années en quelques mois seulement.

Elle semblait désespérée. Moins sure d'elle. Fatiguée. Et elle s'accrochait à son travail comme on s'accroche à un rocher pour ne pas tomber dans le vide.

Ses yeux ne brillaient plus. Sa peau était passée d'un rose vif à une pâleur qui s'agrandissait chaque jour.

Sa vivacité et sa rébellion face aux morts des victimes étaient devenus en à peine quelques mois une lassitude et un désespoir.

Il s'était dit qu'étant la petite amie de Sweet, elle ne courrait pas réellement de danger. Si elle avait un problème, il l'aiderait.

Pourtant…

Vous avez trouvé d'autres choses ?

Diane lui présenta ses trouvailles.

Excellent.

Vraiment ?

Vraiment. Vous vous améliorez de jour en jour. Continuez comme ça et je ne doute pas que vous ayez sans difficultés votre doctorat. Vous continuer votre thèse ?

Oui bien sur. Je comptais sur les fêtes de Noël pour la terminer.

Les fêtes de Noël ? Mais vous ne les passiez pas avec Sweet ?

Diane sourit faiblement.

Je devais mais il a eu une affaire urgente à Sydney et à quelques jours des fêtes, les avions pour Paris sont pleins. Donc je vais en profiter pour finir ma thèse.

Vous allez passer les fêtes seule et dans votre état ?

Qu'est ce que vous reprocher à mon état ?

Pardonnez moi mais vous ne semblez pas en forme

Je vais très bien.

Je ne vous crois pas.

C'est bien dommage.

Diane…

Elle le fixa d'un œil agacé. Il ne détourna pas le regard mais ne put continuer. Il y avait quelque chose en elle, qui lui donnait envie de l'aider.

Désolé mais elle était presser, dit Hodgin interrompant un long silence

Ah tu es là.

Détournant les yeux les deux jeunes gens firent face à une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, de taille moyenne, aux yeux marron.

Maman ? Que viens tu faire ici ?

Je te remercie. Je suis venue de te dire bonjour

Mais que fais tu à Washington ?

Il fallait que je te parle. D'ailleurs je dois repartir dans une demie heure. (apercevant Diane) Bonjour mademoiselle.

Diane sourit gentiment et répondit chaleureusement. Hodgins et Diane se sentirent de trop dans cette conversation devenue un tentiner personnelle.

Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

Si bien sur mais tu n'habites pas à côté et…

Ton père et moi…

Carl, reprit Zach

Sa mère le fixa. Son sourire s'abaissa un peu et elle poussa un petit soupir lassé.

Carl et moi avons décidé d'organiser les fêtes de Noël et du jour de l'an en famille. En plus Anna, a cousine va bientôt se marier. L'occasion de les revoir. Ce serait bien que tu viennes.

J'ai du travail…

Voyons Zach, je pense que la famille passe avant lors des fêtes de Noël. Surtout si tous les proches sont là, se permit d'ajouter Diane

Celui-ci la fixa et elle se voulut de s'être immiscer dans la conversation. Cela lui avait échappé.

La mère en fut cependant ravie. Elle contempla Diane comme si celle-ci venait de s'illuminer devant ses yeux.

Vous avez tout à fait raison. Ecoute là je t'en prie. Viens passer une semaine avec nous.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrai…

Nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis presque un an ! Je ne pense pas qu'une semaine soit un énorme sacrifice.

Il y eut un silence. Le jeune homme tourna la tête et s'aperçut que tout le monde le fixait avec des yeux attentif. Diane hochait la tête signe d'encouragement et Hodgin lui fit des yeux qui signifiaient « tu ne peux pas refuser ce genre de proposition ».

D'accord. Je viendrais.

Génial. Dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras tout heureuse, il faut que je reparte rapidement. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à organiser.

Elle s'éloigna puis se retourna, le visage rayonnant d'un grand sourire.

Ca me fait énormément plaisir que tu es accepter et bien évidemment vous êtes convier, dit elle à l'adresse de Diane.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle ne réalisa cette phrase que lorsque la femme continua.

Je suis tellement heureuse que mon fils ait enfin trouvé une fiancée

Que…Comment ? béguailla Diane surprise

Je suis si ravie, continua t'elle rayonnante, vous êtes adorable, vraiment. Charmante et polie… j'ai hâte de faire votre connaissance.

Diane était embarrassée. Elle ne voulait pas peiner la pauvre dame mais voulait corriger la méprise. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Zach la regarda un instant puis sa mère surprit. Hodgins s'apprêtait à sortir mais lorsqu'il vit la tournure des choses il fut curieu de voir comment son ami allait se débrouiller. D'autant que sa présence n'avait pas l'air de déranger le moins du monde…

Oh non, ce n'est pas…commença Diane avec un sourire polie

Ce n'est pas un problème, continua Zach, nous pourrons venir.

Diane ne sourit pas et le fixa à la fois surprise et avec des yeux noirs. Il n'y prêta pas attention et se contenta de regarder sa mère un peu inquiète de la réaction de Diane.

Tu es sur ? Mademoiselle je ne voudrais pas que cela vous dérange. Vous aviez peut être d'autres projets vous deux…

Non maman je t'assure nous n'avions aucun projets, n'est ce pas Diane ? dit il en la fixant d'un œil suppliant une aide

C'est-à-dire que mes parents…

Oh misère, dit la petite dame, tu aurais du me dire que tu étais fiancer ! De quoi ais je l'air ? Vos parents sont bien entendus les bienvenus.

Non ne vous faîtes pas de soucis, reprit Diane, mes parents sont bloqués en France. Il n'y a pas de problème de ce point de vu là. Mais je ne voudrai pas m'imposer…

Pensez ! Vous ne nous déranger pas du tout ! s'exclama la vieille femme

Dans ce cas. Il n'y a pas de problème. Je serai même **ravie, **dit elle attrapant Zach par l'épaule, de rencontrer la famille de mon **cher fiancé.**

Le ton de la jeune femme était volontairement élevé sur la fin de la phrase. Le jeune homme était un peu gêné vis-à-vis de Diane mais continuer de jouer son rôle devant sa mère. Hodgins, spectateur de cette comédie se retint de rire.

Parfait ! Alors à Samedi. Dit elle

La petite dame embrassa son fils puis Diane. Elle remercia et salua poliment Hodgins avant de repartir.

Hodgins fixa Diane et Zach toujours avec un sourire. Diane légèrement en colère de se voir imposer des projets croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine mais ne parla pas.

Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit la date de votre mariage les amoureux. Ajouta Hodgins avec un sourire avant de s'éloigner.

Seuls dans la salle, Diane et Zach ne parlèrent pas.

Je suis désolé, dit il finalement, mais je ne pouvais dire non à ma mère

Etiez vous obliger de m'embarquer dans votre comédie ?

Toute ma famille sera présente. Et déjà sans cela ma mère me harcèle afin que je trouve quelqu'un à épouser, alors je n'avais pas envie de la décevoir devant toute la famille…

Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mon problème, dit elle en s'avançant vers les os

Enfin Diane vous l'avez vu ! Vous l'avez émerveillé ! Elle vous trouve ravissante ! Je ne pouvais pas la décevoir. Vous êtes vraiment parfaite…

Diane surprise le fixa avec un petit sourire qui disait « vraiment ? »

…pour ça, se reprit il.

Diane n'ajouta rien. Il s'approcha. Elle était son seul moyen de survie face à sa mère. Et avoir quelqu'un du boulot parmi tous les membres de sa famille ne serait pas si mal.

Je vous en supplie Diane j'ai vraiment besoin de vous.

Diane fronça les sourcils et hésita.

Vous n'aviez rien d'autres de prévus

J'ai encore des études moi…

J'aurai une dette envers vous

Tu m'étonnes !

S'il vous plait…

Elle soupira et hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça.

C'est un endroit très jolie, l'hivers est un peu rude mais…

C'est d'accord

Il y a de très beau coin. Et mes grands parents possédaient un ranch.

J'ai dit d'accord !

Vraiment ?

Oui… je suis d'accord de me faire passer pour votre fiancée pendant une semaine mais croyez moi vous aurez une très très très TRES grosse dette envers moi.

Cela va de soit, dit il avec un sourire

Et bien sur ce n'est qu'une couverture

Pour qui me prenez vous, dit il en faisant une grimace et en passant devant elle.

Chacun retournèrent ainsi à leurs occupations. Diane fixa sa bague de fiançailles et repensa à son véritable fiancé quelque part en Australie. Il lui manquait déjà.

Pourquoi ressentait elle cette sensation désagréable que rien ne serait plus comme avant ?

_Voilà. Je sais, ca avance pas rapidement. Si vous pouvez me donner un petit avis. Merci bisous. _


	28. Chapter 28

_Je m'excuse pour le rythme très lent de cet avancement mais le bac approche et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu perdu les idées que j'avais avant._

_Mais je vais essayer néanmoins de finir cette petite histoire du mieux possible…_

**Chapitre 28 : **

Voilà, vous vous installerez ici

Diane entra dans la modeste chambre. Elle était chaleureuse et douillette. Une fenêtre typique des maisons campagnardes des années 50, offrait une vue splendide sur le haras qui bordait une grande forêt qui se perdait dans des collines.

Les immenses sapins portaient les traces de la neige fraîche tout comme les collines qui prenaient une teinte orangée sous le soleil couchant.

Elle avait rouler toute la journée pour trouver le fameux endroit. Zach avait prétexté que Diane avait un travail à finir, c'est pourquoi ils n'étaient pas arrivés en même temps.

En vérité, même si leurs relations s'était un peu adoucie, Diane n'aurait pas supporter la tension les aurait gagner pendant une journée.

Elle était donc rester a l'institut jusqu'à midi puis était partie en suivant scrupuleusement les indications que lui avait donner son coéquipier.

Elle ne voyait pas les affaires de celui-ci bien que le lit soit prévu pour deux personnes.

Elle se réjouit un instant à l'idée qu'elle puisse rester seule dans la chambre, s'y blottir et ne pas en ressortir. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la famille de Zach mais elle ne les connaissaient pas et elle se sentait légèrement…intruse.

Sans compter que malgré le très bon accueil de Mme Addy elle se sentait légèrement observée sous toutes les coutures.

Diane posa sa valise sur le lit et ouvrit son manteau.

Zach est avec son cousin Arnaud, je lui dirais que tu es arrivée

C'est très gentil de m'acceuillir, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider..

Talatata ici on se tutoie ma petite

Excusez moi mais ça me gêne un peu

Vous faites presque partie de la famille Diane, ne soyez pas gênez…

Elle sourit et s'avançant vers la jeune femme lui prit le visage entre ses mains menues

Je suis si content que mon fils est enfin trouvez quelqu'un de bien

Diane était touchée mais surprise également. La petite femme l'a connaissait à peine. D'ailleurs elle non plus, mais la petite femme, qui se nommait Elizabeth, plaisait à Diane. Elle était chaleureuse et simple. Souriante et dans ses yeux brillait une étonnante soif de vivre et de rire. Elle faisait penser à la mère Noel. Tout le contraire de son fils.

Sans vous…t'offenser, TU ne me connais à peine

C'est vrai, mais mon intuition me dit que tu es une fille bien et que mon fils a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir. Et mon intuition ne m'as jamais trompée, dit elle avec un clin d'œil

Diane sourit. Elizabeth lui faisait penser à sa grand-mère.

Ce soir nous préparons la salle pour la fête de Noël, tu devrais venir, nous pourrions mieux te connaître

Diane hésita. La cuisine…elle…elle faire de la cuisine ? Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour massacrer une fête de Noël ! A vrai dire elle aurait préférer rester cloîtrer dans sa chambre à continuer sa thèse dans laquelle elle pataugeait…

Ca sera avec plaisir !

Bien, je te laisse t'installer, on y vas a 18h

Elizabeth sortit et ferma la porte. Diane soupira. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et fermis un instant les yeux.

L'endroit n'était pas si mal. Il lui rappelait les campagnes de France lorsqu'elle descendait avec ses parents, rejoindre sa famille. Même si elle était née dans les villes, Diane aimait la campagne.

Elle ouvrit sa valise et chercha une armoire. Il n'y avait qu'une grande penderie en vieux bois. Raffinée toutefois, et d'une qualité assez honorable. Les motifs n'étaient pas jeunes. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit trois étagères dont l'une était occupée par un ordinateur portable.

Voyez vous ça, murmura t'elle

Un côté était occupé par des affaires masculines. L'autre lui était probablement destiné.

Elle appréciait ce geste fait naturellement.

Le soleil se coucha et la chambre fut plongée dans le noir. Diane prit une douche et se changea. Puis quand vint l'heure, elle descendit…

* * *

Diane d'où viens tu ? demanda une grande femme aux cheveux de jaie et aux yeux perçants

De France, répondit elle, d'une région aux alentours de Paris

De France ? demanda une autre, Natacha une cousine éloignée de Zach, et tu vis à Washington ?

C'est ça.

Diane était occupée à tartiner du pâtés sur des petits toasts qui serviraient de décoration pour un grand champignon. Toutes une petite troupe l'imitait. Majoritairement des femmes de la familles allant de 10 à 75 ans. Il y avait quelques garçons adolescents, mais les hommes avaient préférés s'occuper d'accrocher les décorations. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de plus de monde pour s'occuper du repas, avaient ils prétextés.

Ce n'est pas trop dur pour t'installer ? demanda Johanna une grande amie, d'après ce que Diane avait compris, à Zach.

Elle n'aimait pas trop la façon dont cette dernière la dévisageait des pieds à la tête et elle la soupçonnait fort de craquer pour son soit disant fiancé. Or Diane se trouvait être une rivale. Avec elle, je vais m'amuser ! se dit elle

Si un peu. C'est un peu dure de s'y retrouver dans les prix avec la crise. Déjà je ne suis pas douée pour tout ce qui touche à l'économie dans mon propre pays mais en dehors…

Toutes eurent un petit sourire compréhensif. Toutes sauf une…

C'est sur que si on ne parle pas bien la langue, on peut aussi avoir du mal à se faire comprendre.

Bien sur. J'ai du persévérer pour avoir une bonne maîtrise de l'anglais mais je tenais vraiment à vivre aux Etats-Unis

Et tu as délaissée père et mère pour vivre ici.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de débouchés pour l'anthropologie judiciaire en France, à moins d'être médecin légiste

Si c'était vraiment ta passion pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

D'une part parce que ca rallongeais mes études, il faut faire médecine, ensuite se spécialiser etc…et ensuite parce que les corps me dégoûtent

Johanna eut un petit rire

La vue des corps te dégoûte mais pas la vue d'un crâne ?

Le corps d'un cadavre me fait l'effet d'un miroir de la mort. Moins qu'un squelette. Et puis un corps c'est plus personnel, un squelette est banal. On a tous le même. Ce n'est pas plus répugnant qu'un archéologue retrouvant des ossement. Un corps entier, avec un visage, en revanche…ça a encore une âme.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel il y avait quelques visages intéressés.

Un cadavre n'a pas d'âme, répliqua Johanna, il est mort.

Tout est une question de point de vue. Saurais tu me définir l'âme ? Je veux dire sans te référer à Socrate ou Descartes ?

Nouveau silence. Géné cette fois. Johanna sourit. Elle avait un adversaire assez intéressant. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Sans la connaître. Tout est une question de temps, se dit elle, avant qu'il ne t'oublie lorsque je lui rappellerai nos souvenirs d'enfance. Tu me l'as pris à Washington mais son cœur reste ici.

Diane, tu peux venir m'aider ? appela Elizabeth

Bien sur.

Elizabeth lui donna des instructions sur la disposition des tables et des couverts. A elle ainsi qu'à une autre jeune femme. La jeune femme aux cheveux noire de jaie.

Elles entrèrent dans l'immense salle qu'ils avaient louée à la mairie du petit village pas très loin.

Elle était décorée de tout un tas de rubans et de rubéole. D'éclairages et d'illuminations.

Un vrai petit Noël féerique.

Une porte sur le côté était ouverte et il y avait un regroupement de personne réunies autours d'un immense sapin de Noël qu'ils tentaient de faire passer.

Diane posa les assiettes tout en observant d'un œil ce tulmute. Enfin une demie heure plus tard, le grand sapin fut hissé au milieu d'une estrade. Tout le monde applaudit.

La jeune femme reconnut son coéquipier. Si d'ordinaire il n'était pas la première personne vers qui elle se tournait, aujourd'hui il était le seul visage familier qu'elle avait. Son seul repère…

Elle sourit et marcha vers lui mais quelqu'un d'autre la doubla.

Eh ! dit elle d'une voix cristalline, enfin de retours !

Johanna ?! dit il en la dévisageant, tu as beaucoup changée. Tu es devenue superbe !

Merci beaucoup…dit elle l'air faussement offensée, toi aussi tu as changé tu es devenu un vrai scientifique à ce que je vois

Diane n'était pas loin. Pourtant son « fiançé » était plus absorbé par Johanna que par elle. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Et elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarquer. Quel idiot ! Il allait tout faire foirer.

Alors ? dit elle plus fort, on ne remarque même pas sa fiançée ? Je suis offensée, plaisanta t'elle

Zach se retourna faisant face à Diane qui avait croisée ses mains sur sa poitrine un sourcil relevé.

Je ne t'avais pas vu, répliqua t'il

A l'évidence. Je suis jalouse…

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait soudainement. D'accord elle devait être sa fiançée cette semaine, mais Johanna était une amie d'enfance…qui avait beaucoup changée d'ailleurs. Enfant il en était secrètement amoureux mais il ne l'avait pas revu depuis bien longtemps. Trop longtemps ! La revoir aujourd'hui lui avait rappelé ses heureux souvenirs et quelques sentiments…

Il en avait complètement oublier Diane.

Voyons Diane, il ne faut pas, dit Johanna avec son plus beau sourire

Tu m'as manquer mon chéri, fit Diane en s'approchant et en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme provoquant la décomposition du sourire de Johanna.

Un instant, Zach ne sut quoi penser lorsque Diane s'écarta. Ce fut si c'était une chose qu'il avait attendue depuis longtemps. Les lèvres de la jeune fille étaient douces et l'espace d'un instant, un court instant, une chaleur lui avait parcouru le corps et migrait vers sa poitrine.

Troublé par cette nouvelle sensation qu'il n'aurait pas imaginer, il fut gêné en voyant l'expression de Johanna. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit bléssée. Il voulait lui dire que c'était faux mais il ne le pouvait pas…

Il se dit que ce qu'il avait ressenti dans le baiser de Diane, n'était qu'une attirance alchimique provoqué par des hormones. Elle était séduisante et il la connaissait un peu. Ce n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il ressentait pour Johanna.

Mais le mal avait été fait.

Diane quand à elle était heureuse. Elle s'était imposée et avait montrer à Johanna qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Pas qu'elle fut particulièrement amoureuse de Zach mais elle n'aimait pas la façon dont la jeune femme avait essayée de l'humiliée.

Je dois …je dois salué le reste de la famille, dis Johanna

Zach la regarda partir en voulant la rattraper mais il ne le pouvait. Diane l'observa. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira ailleurs.

Un amour d'enfance ? murmura t'elle

Non c'est…

Ne jouez pas à ce jeu là avec moi, j'ai bien vu la façon dont vous la dévisagiez mais rappelez vous la raison pour laquelle je suis ici

Vous êtes jalouse ? murmura t'il avec un sourir moqueur

Moi jalouse pour vous ? Vous voulez rire ? Mais c'est vous qui m'avez amener ici alors il n'est pas question que je vous laisse me faire passer pour une victime c'est clair ?

Bien madame …

Vous pouvez flanez tout le temps que vous voudrez seul avec Johanna et un conseil entre amis… tâcher un peu de conclure

Elle n'est pas attirée par moi

Zach est ce que vous observer un peu ?

Je suis très observateur !

Ca se voit, dit elle sarcastique. On va faire un marché. Je vous aide à conclure avec Johanna tant que vous ne me faites pas passer pour une fiancée délaissée d'accord ?

Le jeune homme prit la main de Diane et la serra.

On est d'accord.

Diane sourit. Il la trouvait belle lorsqu'elle souriait ainsi. Et très attirante en fait. Mais elle ne dépassait pas Johanna. Johanna…c'était Johanna.

Cet accord scellait bien plus qu'un pacte : il scellait une amitié.

Alors par quoi commence t on ?

Vu que votre dulcinée est dans les parages et vu vos sentiments, ce serait méchant de vous embrasser devant elle…commencez par me prendre par la main ou dans vos bras.

Bien madame. Dit il en s'exécutant.

Ainsi le reste de la soirée, Diane fut présentée à la famille comme fiancée de Zach. Arnaud remarqua et dévisagea bien la jeune femme. Diane quant à elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait étrangement à Sweets.

Le jeune homme avait remarqué, comme tout à chacun, la façon dont son cousin dévisageait Diane. Et il n'aimait pas réellement ça. Un sentiment de jalousie minime le piqua. Il vint vers eux tout en prenant Diane dans ses bras et en murmurant à l'oreille de Diane :

Je ne t'ai pas encore présentée à mon père, tu veux venir mon amour ?

Malgré leur pacte Diane se sentie légèrement gênée. Un sentiment étrange l'envahie. Elle se dit que le fait que son mentor agisse ainsi avec elle était pour le moins inhabituel et que c'était cette proximité nouvelle qui la mettait dans l'embarras…

Mais pour être honnête, elle ne détestait pas se retrouvée ainsi dans ses bras…


	29. Chapter 29

_Je ne vois plus la fin de cette histoire je dois avouer ! Cependant vos commentaires sont vraiment très encourageants et me donne envie de bien la finir. Donc j'espère être encore à la mesure de vos attentes._

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 29 : **

Quelques jours avaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Diane et Zach. La famille de celui-ci avait acceptée Diane et Elizabeth faisait avec elle des projets de robes de mariée, fixait une date on ne cessait de lui parler du passé de la famille Addy.

La complicité affichait entre Diane et Zach ne les dérangeaient plus. Pour eux, cela était devenu un jeu. Ils ne s'embrassaient jamais réellement en public, laissant à penser qu'ils étaient un couple discret.

Ainsi ils pouvaient donner aisément de la crédibilité à leur mensonge et Zach pouvait se rapprocher de Johanna avec qui il partageait de plus en plus de temps.

Il était toujours attiré par la jeune femme, amie d'enfance, même s'il reconnaissait qu'elle avait changé. Toutefois il reculait sans cesse au moment d'enfin se déclarer.

Ce que ne cessait de lui reprocher Diane, toujours alerte dés qu'il rentrait d'un de ces discrets rendez vous galants :

Alors ?!!

Il recula presque pris de surprise. A peine avait il ouvert la porte de la chambre que Diane, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit et d'un pantalon bleu marine lui sauta presque dessus. Il sourit un instant en la voyant. En plus de sa tenue, la jeune femme s'était faite des couettes et arborait un masque vert duquel ne sortaient que les lèvres et les yeux.

Eh bien nous avons passer une bon moment et puis voilà

Il se dirigea vers le lit mais la jeune femme n'en n'avait pas finis avec lui.

Attend attend ! Passez un bon moment _bon moment _?! ou …ouais ce fut un moment très agréable sous le rayon éclatant de la lune (dit elle en imitant une voix aristocratique)

Johanna est une bonne amie d'enfance, et en plus elle croit qu'on est fiancée. Ce n'est pas une garce elle ne cherchera pas à aller plus loin

Mon pauvre Zach tu es la preuve que la Science n'apporte pas forcément la claire voyance ! Nous ne sommes pas mariés je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se gênerai pour te croquer sous mon nez y'en a qui ne se soucie guère de savoir que l'homme est marié.

Johanna n'est pas ce genre de femme ! Je la connais.

Oui se faire passer pour la pauvre petite vulnérable petite princesse est une redoutable arme de séduction féminine. La virilité des hommes n'y résiste pas crois moi.

Il la regarda d'un air décomposé et un peu sur la défense.

Je suis désolé de te briser tes rêves Zach, mais c'est ainsi…

Et peut être que c'est une jeune femme honnête ! Dis moi….ça te dérange que vois Johanna ?

Diane fut prise de cours et resta figée. Elle le regarda soudain avec dégoût :

Me demandes tu si je suis jalouses de Johanna ? Supposerais tu que je suis amoureuse de toi ?

Oui c'est exactement ça ! Alors ?

Diane resta figée. Durant un instant, Zach eut un peu peur. Que ferait il si elle répondait oui ? Diane était devenue en quelques jours une très bonne amie, presque une sœur, mais les sentiments qu'il avait pour Johanna étaient plus intenses encore.

Puis Diane sourit et lança un coussin qui lui atterrit sur le visage :

Arrête de rêver je ne suis pas prête à te tomber dans les bras même si je ne désire plus te tuer !

Zach réceptionna le coussin et répliqua sérieusement :

Tu me rassures, je dois t'avouer que je ne savais quoi te répondre dans le cas contraire

Ca veut dire quoi ça ?! Je ne suis pas assez au goût de monsieur ? N'oublies pas que nous sommes mariés ! dit elle l'air faussement offensée

Eh bien ne le prends pas mal mais…tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de Johanna, tant au niveau physique que intellectuel

Quoi ?! Non mais t'as vu comment elle minaude t'as petite Johanna ? Tout dans la poitrine rien dans la tête ouais !

Elle est professeur en littérature et a reçus déjà plusieurs prix

Et alors, les prix décernés par de vieux schnock sont donnés à des snocks

Allons Diane, ne soit pas vexée si je ne te connaissais pas je pourrais croire que tu es jalouse…Avoues tu ne peux pas me résister !

Diane le fusilla du regard, s'empara de deux coussins et le mitrailla de coups. Il répliqua à ce petit jeu d'enfant. Il réussit à avoir un coussin et pendant un bon quart d'heure ils jouèrent comme deux enfants. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient ris comme ça depuis un bon moment.

Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi complices. Ni l'anthropologie, ni Johanna, ou encore la maladie grandissante de Diane ne les ramenèrent à la réalité.

Dans une ultime prise Diane tenta un coup appris dans son enfance en utilisant de surcroît le coussin comme arme. Mais le jeune homme avait lui aussi de l'expérience pour se défendre. Une expérience certes, apprise dans un mauvais moment, mais une expérience tout de même.

Se sentant bloquée Diane ne lutta pas contre sa nature, et ne s'avoua pas vaincue. Son adversaire de même. Leur lutte acharnée les firent tombés par terre, l'un sur l'autre.

Diane abandonna la partie et riait aux éclats suivit de son partenaire. Mais leur rires furent soudain plus discret en réalisant la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

Pourquoi ce soudain malaise ? Aucun des deux ne parlaient. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches. C'était cependant la première fois qu'ils ressentaient cet espèce de lien entre eux.

Les yeux du jeune homme fixés sur elle combinaient à son visage si proche du sien faisait frémir la jeune femme qui pourtant ne bougea pas. Elle ressentait quelque chose, comme une douleur à l'estomac qui remontait au cœur. D'ordinaire elle aurait expédié le jeune homme à l'autre bout de la salle mais là…malgré ses réelles fiançailles…elle ne le désirait pas. Au contraire, elle se demandait ce qu'elle ressentirait au contact des lèvres du jeune homme.

Quant à lui, il était partagé à présent entre Johanna et Diane. Johanna était cent fois plus éblouissante, plus intéressante, plus…. Il la désirait à tout point de vue. Elle représentait presque la femme idéale pour lui.

Et pourtant en cet instant, sa beauté n'égalait pas celle, nouvelle, de Diane. Il avait la sensation que ses yeux étaient plus brillants aux reflets de la lumière et ses cheveux avaient une texture si légère.

De même que la jeune femme, il se demandait ce qu'il ressentirait s'il l'embrassait là maintenant. Diane ne semblait pas résistait et il ressentait comme elle, une sorte de gravité. Mais serait ce une aventure sans lendemain ou cela entraînerait il d'autres conséquences ?

La peur de se découvrir d'autres sentiments pour Diane lui provoquait ce malaise.

Euh…dit elle finalement, je crois que je n'aurais pas du utiliser cette technique. Je me suis fait assez mal, finit elle dans un petit rire forcé

Il sourit et se releva en l'aidant et cherchant la cause de sa douleur.

Merci ça iras.

La jeune femme était distante avec lui.

Je vais me brosser les dents, ajouta t'elle en sortant de la chambre.

Au fond Zach était content qu'elle parte. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle voie combien ce court moment l'avait troublé. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en se répétant que c'était de Johanna qu'il était amoureux. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup remarqué mais Diane était une jeune femme très séduisante et il avait été un moment attiré par la complexité de la situation. Mais les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Johanna, s'étaient différents.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du mur, Diane se répétait la même chose…

………pour mieux se convaincre.


	30. Chapter 30

_Une épreuve, facultative, de bac passée ! Alors vous savez quoi, ben ça donne des ailes ! _

_J'espère que cette suite sera comme vous l'espérez._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 30 : **

Tandis que les jours se raccourcissaient et que Noël approchait, a l'institut Jefferson, l'équipe ne s'arrêta pour fêter Noël. Même à une journée de celle-ci !

Brennan était penchée au dessus d'un corps, nettoyé et soigneusement poser os par os. Pour une fois ce n'était pas un meurtre…du moins pas récent. Cette personne était un squelette retrouvé dans les ruelles de Londres. Il datait du début du XIXe siècle. Etant donné l'endroit où il avait été découvert, sous un vieil immeuble a quelques mètres, Tempérance était impressionnée par le remarquable état de conservation du squelette.

Elle ne savait pas encore si elle pourrait l'identifier mais ce petit défi était son vrai cadeau de Noël.

S'il n'y avait pas de meurtre mais une mort naturelle cela serai parfait ! Malheureusement, si cette situation était courante chez les fossiles d'animaux ou chez les hommes préhistoriques, elle était en général plus rare chez les Hommes descendant du sapien.

La généralité des squelettes n'étaient pas dus à des morts naturelles, mis à part lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exhumé une personne qui devait être sanctifié deux cent ans plus tard ou lorsque de vieux cimetières étaient détruits ou déplacés…

Et là encore, Brennan s'aperçut rapidement que la mort était loin d'être naturelle. La morphologie révélait le squelette d'une femme, jeune, une tentraine d'années. Elle avait les cervicales brisées comme si on avait jeter son corps a l'envers d'un plafond ou d'une dizaine de mètres. Ce qui intéressait Brennan c'était l'endroit où elle avait été tuée. On avait retrouvée son corps, dans une petite cavité, lorsque les ouvriers creusaient plus profond pour reconstruire quelque chose de plus stable. La découverte du corps avait révélé quelque chose de très intéressant : la cavité était en fait aussi large qu'une pièce. Parmi des morceaux de bétons, on retrouva des traces de plafonds plus anciens et un vieux four ainsi qu'une ancienne plaque d'égout ! La cavité s'avérait être une pièce du XIXè siècle dans une sorte d'épicerie londonien.

Si la jeune femme avait été tuée hors de cette pièce, pourquoi avoir mis le corps ici ? Elle avait probablement été jetée. Pourquoi tuer en jetant une personne pour ensuite reprendre son corps et l'amener ici où, apparemment, rien ne le cachait ?

La solution la plus rationnelle fut qu'elle avait été jetée du haut de la petite pièce, tête vers le sol.

Brennan se tourna ensuite vers un autre corps. Celui d'un homme retrouvé prés de celui de la jeune femme. D'après du squelette on aurait presque dit qu'il l'enlaçait, ou qu'il la tenait dans les bras. Il ne présentait aucune trace de mort par meurtre. Etait ce le meurtrier ? Dans ce cas pourquoi rester prés de son corps ? Un fou ? Ou un amant trop malheureux pour vivre ? Brennan ne croyait pas en cette dernière hypothèse. Même en désirant mourir pour l'autre, nos instincts nous oblige a bouger un minimum. L'homme se serait peut être laisser mourir en s'abstenant de manger ou de boire, mais il n'aurait pas pus rester indéfiniment dans cette position. A moins qu'il ne se soit empoisonné et est attendu la mort ?

C'est cela qui était embêtant avec les vieux meurtres, les squelettes seuls ne peuvent pas tous nous révélés. Parfois on a besoin des tissus qui sont la clé de l'énigme.

Pour résumé, Brennan ne s'attendait absolument pas à passer un Noël différent de celui des autres années, même si, depuis qu'elle connaissait Booth cela était légèrement différent.

Justement son téléphone sonna. Sortant, en soupirant, de ses pensées elle décrocha, déplaça une mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage et dit :

Brennan

Bones, dieu merci, j'ai absolument besoin de votre aide !

Que se passe t il Booth ? dit elle en retirant ses gants latex

Eh bien mon ex femme fait une petite virée surprise avec son copain pour les vacances de Noël

Et en quoi suis-je concernée ?

J'allais y venir deux petites minutes, j'avais prévue avec elle qu'elle gardait Parker, que je la rejoignais le jour du réveillon et que je le gardais la journée du 25 Décembre comme cette année je n'avais pas le temps de prendre quelques jours de congés…

Oui et ?

Donc je me retrouve avec Parker sans prévenir

Et cela vous pose problème d'avoir votre fils le jour de Noël ?

Brennan était surprise de ce dialogue de la part de son partenaire. Lui qui adorait toutes ces traditions ! Et qui adorait son fils de surcroît, voilà qu'il se plaignait de l'avoir à l'improviste !

Bien sur que non, mais j'ai une raison de ne pas avoir pris de congés. Si je pouvais remettre mon travail à plus tard, ou me faire remplacer je le ferais

Mais c'est impossible

J'ai une grosse affaire à finir et je ne peux absolument pas la confié à quelqu'un d'autre

Brennan avait un léger pressentiment, comprenant où il voulait en venir…

Et vous n'avez personne pour vous occuper de Parker…

Je vous adore Bones !

Booth je n'ai pas dit que je m'en chargerai

Brennan je vous en supplie, faites le pour moi

Mais Booth je n'ai pas le temps de me charger de Parker pour les jours de Noël, en plus je ne suis pas un membre de sa famille, je …

Il vous connaît presque comme …

Comme ?

Un membre de sa famille, reprit Booth

Brennan soupira. Cela l'embêtait de ne pas aider Booth, mais elle n'était pas douée avec les enfants et elle avait vraiment un gros travail elle aussi.

Bones…je vous en supplie j'aurais une énorme dette envers vous. Il ne s'agit que d'une journée.

Bon…pour une journée ça iras.

Bones ! Je vous aime !

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette simple phrase provoqua un courant électrique étrange dans le corps de Brennan, même si elle avait conscience que son ami n'avait voulu uniquement qu'exprimé sa grande reconnaissance.

…Pas…pas de quoi Booth. Je passe vers quelle heure ?

Comme vous voudrez mais de préférence tôt dans l'après midi.

Brennan regarda sa montre : 9h00.

Je peux être là pour 13h00

Ca marche. Merci Bones !

Pas de quoi.


End file.
